Love for Lammy (Lammy Lamb Lemon X Reader)
by YuNarukamiStatus
Summary: Ever wondered what it'd be like to date Lammy, and maybe even become more than her friend? See in this lovely little story for her and her endeavors as the relationship grows with the story.
1. Chapter 1: Morning with Lammy

So this is my first time writing lemon content and idk where it'll take me or what'd anyone think of it. I did alot more than I thought for detailing the sex scene honestly, sorta the same for everything leading up to that. If anyone really is reading/reviewing this, I'd like to know how yall are liking the story. Anyways enjoy! (eue)

—

Chapt 1: Morning with Lammy -

The morning atmosphere sets in, and a warm, light ray of…well light stains my face, waking me up. Things never change here…The weather's always been perfect. People cross the same street to come from or return to their boring-ass jobs. The beach is nice as always but I never have anyone to go there with. After graduating high school, I seem to never go anywhere in life and…aaaah, this always happens when I stay in my room all day and think too hard about everything! *sighs* "Whatever. I just need to chill, and see what's poppin' in a few", I thought to myself as I flip through my long playlist of music, but it's like…Not the same? Playing the same tracks for 5 years would make ya feel that. "Wait! They opened a new music store. I'll see what they have" I blurted. I hopped out of bed, ate breakfast, and went to the place.

On my way to the new store, something caught my ears, stopping, rifts from a guitar that oddly felt familiar. I turn my head, looked through the window and saw her. She had red hair, a red shirt and short horns. Lammy Lamb, who I haven't met since last year, but it really felt long ago. Our eyes lock for a split-second and I dodge to the side of the house. "What the hell?! When'd she get a place here? Is…is the city really changing on me? I don't take one route for a whole year and this happens", I thought to myself then heard footsteps and took off to the rest of the way to the music store. "Dammit. I can't believe I met her like that after all this time!", I continued thinking to myself after taking a few breathes, slowing down. I look up the next moment and see the music store's sign right above me. "Hmm.. If she's living on her own…does that mean her gig's really taking off or what?" I wondered, as I explored the demo music that is in the store. Then I started noticing that more different musicians were on more and more albums. I mutter "If only I found a way to download all these online. Too bad that one site got shut down". Oh yea, before I forget to mention, I'm in a really weird situation. Ever since high school, I became the only human that lives in the city, and everyone else moved out. I guess the parents or whatever thought it was too weird to raise their own kids around walking and talking animals..and plants…..Maybe that is weird when I say it like that. I tried like 20 song demos and honestly didn't like 'em, then I continued searching. "Well shit. I really can't find anything for her…", I muttered before exiting. "I'm really curious now. I gotta see what s-she says" I thought to myself. "yknow what, fuck it. I'll get us something to snack on…maybe flowe-" I slapped myself before completing the thought, "Easy there man! Don't get ahead of yourself!", I told myself as I go to the convenient store. "Even this takes me back…me, parappa, lammy and gang went into the store talking about our favorite snacks. I remember she liked the sweet chips but I always get sour ones… Welp, I know what that means" I think to myself as I buy one bag of sweet chips, and another sour. "WHAT?! For 3.99 dollars?! They even bumped the prices?! W-whatever." I almost shouted out, "She better appreciate this…!" I said to myself as I walk the rest of the way to her house. "EEEEK!" I heard from ahead and I rushed, "If it's from her house..I know something's up."

Once I got to her house, I see two thugs, one holding her arms and the other giving her looks, both being tigers. I drop my bags, and show my phone to them, "I already dialed 911!" I shouted at them. The other thug continues to pat her down, "It'll take 'em 10 mins. Enough time to finish muggin' her", as he tries to fill her up as she shudders "s-stop!" She cries. "I know I can't take 'em on my own…or can I…?" I plan to myself, reaching in my backpocket and run to them, landing a hit on the thug in front of her. "Hey! What's the big idea? You wanna be in a hospital?!" he says while taking out his claws, seeing I have my hand in my pocket, "he probably has a knife or.." he stops thinking to himself as they hear police sirens ringing in their ears. "It's the fuzz, man! We gotta get going! I aint spendin' 3 more years over this!" he lets go of her as the muggers take off running. Lammy calms down, asking "D-did…you really dial them?", and I reply "Nah. I played a police siren on my phone when they weren't looking". "O-oh…umm…T-that was smart of you…uuuh..T-thank you…I don't know what I do if..no one showed up…" Lammy says, "Oh wait, don't I know you?" she asks. "Yea. I know it's been awhile but… We used to hang with parappa and them in high school. I see you got a new place" I say to her, "uh huh…you…wanna check it out? you'll be the first guest" she asks me, "Sure thing. I got all day" I reply.

I bring the bags in, and sit next to her. "O-oh, y-you actually got something f-for me?" Lamb asks with a surprising blush on her face, "yea. I got these sweet chips for you and…" I answer as she tries to interrupt, "Umm..c-can we trade? I like the sour ones…..if you…", "Shit! Did I actually forget what she liked or did her tastes change?…..I'd like to know personally with my tongu-" I shake my head to keep myself focused, and give her the sour bag, "Here. I don't mind eating the sweet stuff", "t-thank you…I guess I-I can say you're really the sweet one", I lightly chuckle at her abrupt joke, thinking "….is she trying to come onto me….could this turn into a date? i dunno".

"so…w-what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if what this new music store had. Couldn't find anything…then next thing I knew…I'm here with you."

"T-that's ok…I always wanted company and it got lonely anyway…"

"Speaking of that, what's been up with you lately?"

"Well…me and the old band got…separated…"

"Really? How?"

"We're still friends and all but…w-well..t-they weren't feeling it and moved on…"

"When and how'd you get this new place?"

"I got this place 3 days ago…There's this one guy that paid me to do several songs for him but.. I just…haven't been able to…really make any…" she says while frowning and covering her face.

"Im sure it'll come to you soon….what's the guy expecting exactly?"

"Something like…what me and the band used to make…"

"Hmm…I think I can help.."

"H-how?" she asks with surprised look while blushing.

"I got some really good tunes I've been practicing on my computer. I think all they need are your guitar rifts."

"O-ok then…I really…appreciate you helping….I wouldn't think…"

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat your chips?" I ask as I open the bag for her.

"u-umm yea, s-sure I'll…" She stops her sentence as she accidentally touches my pelvis while reaching for her bag between my legs as she looks away. "I-I feel something soft.." she says as she takes back her hand, with a mildly shocked look on her face while blushing more while jerking her body backwards, covering her mouth and looked down at it.

"Fuck me! The hell am I doing? I screwed the pooch on this one! Im not even sure if I want to date her and I made a bad move!" I think to myself, kinda scared and cover my privates with my arms and legs, "Now what am I doing? Or better yet, what am I GONNA do now? She must feel so damn awkward no-" I stop my thinking when I hear her calming voice.

"L-let me see something. C-can y-you..sit back down normally…?"

"Uhh sure…" I say as I sit normally and she feels my pelvis again with her hands, reaching for my half-chubbed penis, and shyly stops "I-I can't do this…I…never touched that before…" then jerks back again when she sees me touch her hand.

-WARNING: LEMON TERRITORY-

"Am…am I really gonna bone her?…or does she want to bone me…? Either way it's gonna go down. She still is pretty hesitant and….Im honestly out of ideas here.." I think to myself while blushing and trying not to look away, then her body catches my eye "Man. Ever since high school she's gotten rather…Bigger and…rounder. She legit has an hour-glass figure. I think those are at least F-cups, and she has some junk back there…so curvy and -"

"H-hey…Im…sorry…It's… I know you don't wanna do it with someone like me…"

"Wh-why'd you say that?"

"….When I graduated..No one cared about me…or my music…I started thinking maybe I….Im not supposed to h-have anyone…even a b-boyfrie-" I interrupt her with a kiss on her lips, which were lightly dressed with lipstick…It really looks cute on her, as she shifts her back away from me while contorting her lips and another surprised expression became her face.

"Look. Even though no one may ever care about you, I'll..Be there for you from now on…I…Think I wanna do more than just hang with you…I want to always be with you. You're a really lovely girl… You look beautiful as well."

"Y-you..You think so…? You really would? No one's ever told me this…Like.." she says as she looks down as she scratches her head, trying to find a way to finish her thoughts.

"I…I believe it will always feel right if Im with you.." I say to her as I feel her heart beating faster, "Wow. Im like 2 inches away from her and I can hear her heart going crazy!…Im gonna be raw-dogging her am I?" I thought to myself as she looks at me with loving eyes as she unzips my pants and gets closer.

"Come here.." she says as she lowers her head and opens her mouth. Starts standing my now hard penis upwards with one hand, and licking my whole shaft up and down, sharing our moans. "Damn…She must…really like me now. Im actually giving it to her…" I think to myself as she opens her mouth, starting to suck my hard member off, her lips caressing my whole member and making it pretty wet. "It tastes…so good…mmm." Lammy thought to herself as she starts going faster and I hold her head, putting my fingers between her horn, on her soft red hairs, making her start to deepthroat me. She looked a bit panicked after a few seconds and stopped, catching her breathe. She puts both hands on my dick, and jerks it to make it even harder, saying with a surprised face as it grows "Y-y-you're thing's p-pretty big…isn't it?", she starts admiring the sight of how hard and big it is, then kisses the tip occasionally. Even starts taking my pants off. Yep, she wants to go all the way.

"I…have a feeling she's been watching those type of videos. I mean if so, she's learned alot from them" I pondered, then before I knew it, my whole body started to move suddenly, looking back down I see that she's deepthroating me hard, making all sorts of suction sounds with her mouth and throat, as I feel the insides of her moist esophagus while she gives her still loving expression. I can see she really wants me to cum in her throat, since she's going fast enough to make the couch rock and sticks her big ass in the air, while looking into my eyes; Her pupils might as well say "I love you I love you I love you. Take me take me take me take me", she seems to like giving me that look too. "MMM! I-is it throbbing now? I feel something coming out" she thinks to herself while having one eye open, and closes them again when she takes my penis out of her mouth as she shifts lower, starting to suck my scrotum for a minute before licking my balls, then licks my dick up and down. She jerks the upper half of the shaft while doing the same licking motion, "Holy fuck. She knows some really hot moves. Im not sure if I even seen a girl do this much. Im..im almost there though…!" I try to think to myself, "C-can you…take your shirt off and…let me do them?", "s-sure…" she lustfully replies while taking her shirt off, revealing her big boobs that bounced out of her shirt while taking her bra off. I tried my hardest not to drop my jaw and felt so lucky to be with her, the whole "I'm not sure if i'd fuck a lamb" deal went out the window, she was honestly smokin' hot! Lammy shyly with a minorly shocked expression started holding her breasts with both hands as she lowers them to my face, I immediately start sucking on them while also holding them, "These nipples are…so big! She developed more than I thought, like Im just amazed. They taste so scrumptious" I think to myself as I burry my face in her boobs, feeling the warmth of her tiny furs as she deeply moans. "H-he…must really like them..Im..Im really glad. I thought he'd be weirded out…" she thought to herself while slowly moaning. After a minute of sucking on them, she clamps them on my hard dick, and I start humping them as she closes her eyes in pleasure, "This is just heavenly…too bad I'm gonna climax..!" I practically reminded myself as I painted her face and breasts with my steamy, white liquids, oozing down as we realized what we did. Lammy licks and swallows the cum, thinking "I…I thought he didn't eat the chips yet cuz….he tastes really sweet".

We both catch our breaths and she thinks about what to do to me next. I watch her take her pants and panties off, thinking "This has turned into the best day ever", as she holds my shoulders, looking down at my half-chubbed penis, "I-im..gonna need to….. get it hard again, huh? so…" she thinks to herself and sits on my lap, grinding on my waist, hoping that it'll get hard from the motion….which it did. Lammy lifts up her waists to position her wet, dripping cunt on the top, "Ww-whoa! I…Im not sure if it'll fit" she shyly says, "Well i'll make it fit…somehow. I mean I got too hard to quit now" I thought to myself as I hold my member to her pussy, grab her hips as she tries to lower my tight cunt so I can enter but no luck. I kept hitting her vaginal lips. Lammy then holds her head to my chest with a stressed look on her face, then I go in for the kiss, which turned into a makeout as she arcs her back inward, and I lower my hand on her ass cheek to slightly press her down on my member. "Does..does he like my butt too?..w-wow" she thought to herself as we both hear a light splat sound, and notice that it's all the way in. "A-as I thought, she was just too stressed.. Just needed to calm her down to loosen her" I figure out as I start to feel that Im only halfway in her, "j-just…take it easy…slow…b-breaths maybe…?" she suggests to herself as she starts to unintentionally moan, as she moves her hips up and down to really get the sex train going. She eventually found it easier to lower herself balls-deep on me, "HUA!" she let out a quick yet loud moan, realizing how deep it really is. She starts getting used to the motion and goes up and down faster on me while holding me with both arms, slamming her waist on my member while it's inside, juices starting to ooze on my whole pelvis and her wetness makes my dick look drenched as we then shared orgasmic moans. I also see that my face is snugged between her big jugs at this point as they jump up and down, not that I minded at all, granted a bit itchy but at least she doesn't shed. I'll say I really loved this moment..Then I knew I wanted that ass, so I started patting her cheeks, as she slowed down and popped her eyes open to look at me then to her rear, with the really shy expression on her face returning, "D-does…he wanna go back there? T-this is a bit cruel now" she thinks to herself as she struggles to plop me out of her rather throbby vagina, stands, walks to the wall. Lammy bends over as I walk behind her, "M-might as well g-give him a show…I-I guess…" she thinks to herself while closing her eyes, starts clapping her ass-cheeks together. "W-where'd u learn that?" I asked her, not ready for her little surprise for me, "L-l-let's…say I practiced on my own t-time.." she replies while shaking her ass around, flapping from side to side. "ok I really didn't expect her to be…good at that" I thought to myself as I grab her cheeks, making her jump up a bit, spreading her palms on the wall. Still nervous she knew that I wanted to do anal with her, "Having him inside me wasn't bad…I actually really liked it..so..m-maybe having it…back there wouldn't be as ba-" I interrupt her train of thought as I started holding her hips, fucking her asshole, quickly making her weak in the knees but she still stood up, and we moaned many times at this point. My pelvis was hitting her big ass, making loud banging noises, which made me worried that neighbors would hear. She gave me that loving look again as she watches her ass jiggle, moving back and forth, I was really taking her to poundtown for a while. After 5 more minutes, she woke from her pleasure from the intercourse after feeling my long dick start to quake, as if a volcano was gonna erupt, making her feel pretty mix emotioned, from pleasure to excitement to uncertainty, since she never had anyone cum in her anus before, the sex sorta drove her mad. "P-please..c-cum in my ass!" she exclaims and begs, trying to clamp down on my sausage while tightening her hole, which I would grant but I had another two minutes before cumming, since it takes me a while to climax twice. After almost two minutes, her face was drenched in sweat...my sweat rather, from my body, so each hump made our sweat spray everywhere, and her breasts were flailing as they hung. At that point our minds were gone, waiting for the instant I'd climax with several climaxes from her, indicated by her occasional long soft moans. Her cheeks became notably redder, which me patting her butt didnt help but stopped when she was squealing. Then it happened, kinda suddenly, her asshole and my dick was getting sticky and I gave her one last pound in the ass while releasing the rest of my cum inside, as we share one big moan, while my white fluids drip to the floor.

We were both tired, caught our breaths for a long time while I was inside her. My now flaccid penis slips out as she slides down the wall, laying to the floor, and I follow. We cuddled right there on the floor, and started making out. It really was the best day ever.. I gave my virginity to my new girlfriend, lammy, who really needed someone helpful and someone to love her back. We shared a loving gazed at each other as she faces me, "I loved….every moment of that" she informs me with a warm smile before continuing with the full-on tongue action. Time passed from here, next thing we know, we're on the couch again and i see that it's already the afternoon (of course we also have our clothes on). We shared the chips together, and she tells me something dearing as she tilts her head to my shoulder, while looking into my eyes "I…I love you", "I love you too, lammy" I reply back. "I also feel great that..you'll help pay off the house by next week" she abruptly follows, and I internally shout with a surprised look on my face "Pay off…the house…next week? But wait… I HAVENT TOUCHED MY COMPUTER SINCE HIGH SCHOOL! FUUUUUUUUU-!" she interrupts my internal crisis by asking "What's the matter?" and I nervously reply "N-nothing". "Well..Im gonna go take a shower to…refresh..so you can get the computer, ok?" she suggests after giving me a peck and taking off, and I conclude to myself while covering my face "How am I gonna come back from this?! Aww maaaan"

Stayed tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Jamming with Lammy

This one's a bit heavy on the dialogue overall, due to trying to flesh out more story and bonding, but dont worry, there's a sex scene at the last ⅓ of the chapter. At least the talking is a bit spiced up and humorous as usual. Like last time, I'd appreciate it if anyone lets me know what they think of the reading. Anyways, enjoy. eue

Chapter 2: Jamming with Lammy -

—

Lammy feels on her big breasts, commenting "wow..he really made my boobs pretty swollen…once we're done with this session…I think I wanna to do more with him…I really do like him..but, I…still can't believe I done all that with him..", she then washes her face and decides to soak in the tub. I run back to my house, thinking to myself "DAMMIT! I have no music making skills and I know it! The hell was I thinking, telling her such a fat-ass lie and shit!…..mmm, her fat as-" I thought to myself but got interrupted when I bump into someone, making her fall to the ground. "Hey! Watch where the hell you're going" the girl says, "Well maybe if you -…Wait..Paula?" I say as I look at her body, she still had the white jacket, pink hair, was an anthro fox, still flat chested, but her waist area got curvier, "What's with all these girls getting hotter?! I wouldn't cheat bu-" she pops and interrupts my thought bubble by saying "Don't just gawk at me, I remember your ass. You must've turned into a shut-in or somethin' cuz I haven't seen you in like 3 years. It's weird enough that you're the only human in this town, and that we went to the same high school together but never seen each other. However the hell that works" she tries to converse, "Anyway, what've you been up to?" she asks. I was stunned for a moment from her…diction, because Im usually the one with a bad mouth, "Well.. You remember Lammy, right?" I ask, "That plump emotional wreck? She's been a stick in the mud ever since that fallout and her graduation. Why, what's up?" she asks back. I honestly like Paula's personality better than Lammy's, but I find Lammy's shyness to be pretty attractive…as well as her breasts…her ass..her lips- Anyways! I believe I can make Lammy into a better, more confident person... even though I had the vaguest idea for how she'll be like that, but I got hesitant, how'll I tell Paula about my relationship with Lammy, knowing she'll roast my ass?! "Well, cmon spit it out. Don't tell me you're stalking her. You better not be on some creepy shit" she suddenly says as she gets more skeptic, "Well damn, bitch! Don't say it all to me like that! I still can't believe what I did..I'll tell her half the story" I formulate to myself.

"Well ya see..Me and her have been talking alot and.. I've been trying to help her with her house lately… I have her as my girlfrien-" "But did you fuck?" Paula shockingly asks, "Whoooooa! What in the hell was that?! How can someone ask that so casually? It's bad enough that I told her most of the story" I thought, "Look if you banged her out, I won't say shit about it. She did get real big knockers" she continues, then I reply while sweating and looked away "Well….yea, I did her", and she blushes, looking away as well, thinking "Damn.. Wish I had that dick for myself". "W-well look, Im doing something for her so i'll catch ya around" I said while running ahead, "If you need any pointers, call me" she yells out at me as I continue my run, "Pfffft, Pointers? My ass" I scoff. I then noticed that there was a paper with her number on it…which oddly has a picture of her ass on the other side. who the hell gives numbers like that?! She must've snuck it in my pocket when I looked away, but nice to know we can talk to her if we need to. Im keeping' an eye on her though, since she seems like she wants me to fuck her butt.

I reach the house, look for the computer, yadayadayada, get the computer, and ran back to Lammy's house, but start to get tired. The distance Im dealing with is an easy half a mile, so I walked to pace myself. Im sure she won't be in the tub for a short time, right? Even though Im close after a few minutes of walking and she was nowhere in sight, I felt as if Paula was watching me like a hawk. Thinking it over, if I really don't have any music making skills, I'll do all I can to learn from her. If it all goes well, I should spend the night with her.

When I reached the door, knocked on it, and waited, no response. I was able to oddly open the door anyway, so I entered. I went upstairs to look for her, and got a pleasant surprise when I opened her door, a view of her trying to shove a vibrator in her ass, which she had a white streak of fur down close to her hole. When she heard me come in, Lammy jumped in surprise, lost grip of it, made the vibrator fly in the air, it bounces off her head and her ass dropped to the bed as her knees buckle. "I-I thought you were gonna be in the shower longer" I claimed while blushing. Lammy shyly looks back at me with her usual (adorable) embarrassed look on her face, "S-sorry…I g-got a bit lonely and…", I put the laptop down on her tabletop next to her lamp, and help fix her up by pulling up her pants. "L-look, you can do all that when we're done, ok?" I said to her, "ok.." she shyly replies back, turning around and sitting up, and then asks "M-my guitar is in my closet. Can you get it for me, hun?", as I get the guitar, and couldn't help but think to myself "Did she really call me that? It…feels like we really are together then". "S-so..What're some tracks you have? I-I can see if I can p-play to them" Lammy asks as she receives the guitar from me, meekly trying to tune and test it with an embarrassed on her face. I look through the computer's files and had some luck, found music files, as well as a few instrumental programs, thinking to myself with a huge grin on my face "Great! I thought I deleted everything from my computer. I totally forgot that I did some music related assignments in high school. Hate how shotty my memory is, I thought I never did anything on this computer back in high scho-" "U-um..Do…Do you have any music on there to play to me?" she abruptly asks, "Yea, I was just making sure I could find everything. Let's get to jamming!" I shout as I play a random track…Nothing plays. Then I get to another, and bingo, some nice…funky beats? Did I make this one for Parappa? I was about to hit play on another track, but Lammy stopped my hand, "Hold on…" she says while closing her eyes, listening to the track for a bit, thinking "I should play here…here..here..there….and there!", next thing I saw her playing some rocking melodies when the drums start kicking, while mixing it up with guitar riffs before the track looped. She then stood up, starting rocking her body back and forth while tapping her foot as a metronome, she was really getting it and i thought "whooooa, she's getting her groove and actually playing to the track! I think this is gonna work out after all! She's a great player on top of that!".

The track drowns out and Lammy notices her hand stopping to move on her, then opens her eyes, "O-oh the music stopped? Sorry about tha-" she stops mid-sentence as she hears me clap to her, "That was just great! You really felt that one out, did ya?" I encourage her as she scratches her head, looking at me with a small smile "Y-ya think so? I really did do good there, huh? I liked it b-but felt like I needed to fill in gaps where m-my guitar could sound good at. N-nothing to i-it, really.." she says, despite her doing really well with the music, "What're you talking about? That was marvelous! Felt like I was in a concert. Here, I'll put up another one for you" I confidently said while playing another music file….nothing played…Then tried another…..still nothing? The hell happened to these?! They got corrupted maybe? Damn, now there's only two last files to play… Well, here goes nothing. I press it, and hope for the best. An interesting soft pattern of reverberated piano-ish notes play, sounding like an adulterated lullaby, followed with soothing long notes with light drumming and snares, filling the atmosphere with sereneness, as if we were in more than just a room. "So maybe like.." Lammy deeply ponders to herself, imagining how soft she'll have to play with the music while making a rhythm of her own….which she does after hearing the loop a second time. I was honestly stunned. It sounded equally as good as the last. I remember hanging out with her back then, and I don't think she was this good. Next thing I knew, she was rocking her body to the music and her guitar strums, but notably got a bit nervous on the second verse, but it was alright. Granted, I think the track made me more lenient. As the music faded away, Lammy started to feel better about herself, starting to smile a bit more, even more so when she looked at me, which the feeling became mutual and contagious.

"I don't think I ever made that track though..same for the last one..Did someone help with me making it? I dunno….Oh, maybe I had help from around town back then! That'd explain the variety" I try to solve to myself in my head, then I see Lammy getting a bit wobbly, catching herself by landing her butt on the bed, looking at me shyly and giggling. Guess the theme really was a lullaby.

"Oh Hey, what happened when I first came to your house? I thought you were gonna be inside all day"

"So it really was you that…peeped into my window…and saw me.." she recalls.

"Uhh…sorry for making you feel nervous like that…I didn't know what to do there, honestly."

"A-anyways… I wanted to go for a short walk t-to…get my mind off things..Then when I was walking back…these two guys followed me back home…I t-tried to g-get away and.." she was explaining while looking down at her socks.

"Yea, I took care of the rest from there. It's odd how they specifically went for you..Even more odd that I didn't see anyone looking as tough as them."

"I-I just hope they won't come back…"

"Don't you worry, Lammy. I got you.." I reassure as I hold and kiss her cheek, making her really blush as she grabs my arm with both hands, embracing it's warmth. I notice her holding her legs to her crotch.

"I already got her hot down there. I'll play one more track, then I'll go in for the kill" I deviously thought to myself, then pat her head to make her come back to reality.

"We have one more track to go. Tomorrow I'll try to make some music of my own"

"T-that's fine…"

"Lammy?"

"Yea?"

"…..Mind if I spent the night here?"

"I-I don't mind..You can..Stay anytime even."

"I'd want to stay all the time then…" I reply, half-lustfully.

"O-oh? T-that be nice…Having you always with me..", she replies almost as lustfully.

"Anyways, let's try this last track" I said before playing it.

The last track that played composed of just beats and jazzy tones, there were two more verses to it with a few echoing notes similar to piano riffs before looping, which Lammy's fingers froze on, but she stood anyway to get formulate a rhythm in her head. The only thing she did was sway her hips, but nothing was coming to her, "Oh no, I think she found herself stomped. Not good" I thought to myself, "I…don't have anything for this…I…I…can't…..can't.." she started thinking, feeling down again with her lips closed and contorting, she was losing her confidence…even more. I stood up, closed in for a hug, with the guitar pressing against both if us, then I said "Don't worry, Lammy. It's ok…You're still a really good player…the best I know" which made her blush, and she kisses me, "…T-thank you…hun" She gratefully says. I sit her down with me as I turn the music off.

She scooches up to me on the bed, giving me loving eyes for a kiss, then puts her guitar back in the closet, bends over to me on purpose while sitting it down, and shakes her ass while holding her knees at me, "oooooh, you're a horny girl, aren't you? eue" I say to her, her gaze looks away from me with an uncomfortable yet adorable smile, saying "Don't say it like that..Im..just giving you a little sho-" I interrupt her while grabbing her asscheek, making her jump up in surprise, straightening her back upwards. Before she could turn her head all the way, I slap her ass, making her face look shocked with her eyes widen for a second as she looks back at me, I grab her hand, pulling her towards the bed. I drop her pants, making her flinch as I lower to my knees, "I'll give you some relief down here.." I say before I drop her underwear, she looks away with a weighted expression, then she helps me take her panties off. "G-go ahead" she says as she opens her wet vag with her two fingers, then I precede to tonguing out her cunt and clit as she holds my head, and clenching her other hand into a fist to her shoulder, tilting her head while lightly shutting her eyes. Yea she was obviously enjoying this kind of tongue action more than mouth-to-mouth. Before I knew it, my jaw was covered in her juices, then I smacked her ass, which made her flinch again, Im sorry, I honestly liked doing that to her. She looked down and I pointed to the bed. Lammy glided to the bed, got on her back, spreading her legs to me, then noticed that her pants were stuck to her feet, making her look embarrassed and nervous, but her worry went away when I swiftly continued to pleasing her privates. She found her arms resting on the bed, and looking up the wall with her mouth relaxed. Lammy's shuddering moans filled the room in no time as she closes her eyes. "His tongue…it's hit me everywhere…inside..so wet…warm…I wish it can be like this forev-" her thought gets intercepted by feeling something rattling inside her entrance, going deeper, letting out a loud moan, "You're welcome eue" I say lustfully while shoving it deeper into her pussy. A few moments later before I really get to shafting her with a shaft of my own, she climaxes, making the powered toy get covered in her internal juices.

She looks at me with loving eyes again and slowly sits up, then she turns over, tucks her knees in, lowers her stomach to her knees, arcs her ass up, and opens her vag, "f…fuck me here.." she nervously suggests. Just looking at how she has her ass and pussy out got me hard as fuck. I pick up the used vibrator, putting it on the bed without her knowing; I start drilling into her widened cunt, making us share our passionate moans. Humping her ass and sticking my dick into her hole made me feel more at home than my own, and her big ass kept slamming into my pelvis like a floppy cushion. I quickly fucked her asshole for a bit and took it out to get a good view at her delectable pink sock, "W-what's with my hole?…I love how it feels there..Augh! Augh!" Lammy half-hearted asked, but is more focused on going to poundtown. I then stick the vibrator in her asshole at a downward angle, drilling her there as well, making her let out a gasping moan, "Y-you like surprising me, huh" she thinks to herself. I see that she's starting to drool a lot on her bed, and really loved getting reamed in the pussy from behind, which I was enjoying too. I held onto her waist with my hand, and started slapping her ass around with the other, as my dick was growing inside of her, more towards the tip where the cum was just eager to jet out from. As I get ready to cum all up in her steamy vaginal walls, I grip her shirt and warned her "I-Im cumming, Lammy!", "G-give it to me, please!" she begs and exclaims; I go much faster in her vagina, so fast that I'd think it'd catch on fire, then use the other hand to put it on her ass as release my shots of white reserves into her meaty tunnel that was squeezing on my member, making me release even more than expected as I toss away the vibrator to get a better look at her ass. We let out a large moan that Im sure the neighbors heard, as she kept banging against my pelvis with her anus as her pink sock retracts, and made sure my cum tank was empty by maintaining the squeeze on me. Holy fuck was she getting too good at this.

Lammy lets out a long, shuddering sigh in pleasure, "Haaaaauu, that was amazing..I didn't think w-we'd..do half of that..I mean-" she was cut off when I finish by collapsing on top of her, which made her jump in surprise with her shy face returning as I lay on top of her, penis slowly slipping out of her vaginal hole. She lays on the bed with her head resting on her arms and big boobs, catching her breath with me while repeating the moments from the just-occurred dicking, which was broke when she saw a picture with Paula's number fall out of my pocket, blowing next to her on the bed.

Lammy pats my face to make sure I was focused, showing me the number while looking at me with a very concerned face, "W-what's this about?"

"I..Paula slipped it…in my pocket.. I only talked to her for just a bit though..Don't wor-" before I could finish my sentence, Lammy gasped loudly before seeing the lewd picture of Paula's ass on the back.

"Yeeeeaaa, we need to keep an eye on her..Sorry you saw that"

"M-make sure you tell me next time t-that happens..I don't like this surprise..y-you're not interested in her, right?" she asks sincerely.

"No, of course not. I only have eyes for you. Look, I'll get rid of that before you wake up"

"But…why'd you keep it?"

"In case she could help. She's trying to be a friend, but I think she's playing too much now."

"I-if you say so….I j-just…I mean did she do it on purpose?"

"I don't know…I'll have to ask her on the phone or something."

"…Uh….Tomorrow, we'll have to…go up to my client and perform for him. He..did pay me beforehand after all.."

"You..didnt tell me who this guy is yet.."

"He…I talked to him long ago from one of my old concerts..He gave me alot of money and this home…Im just now running out..I only have enough for food.."

"Oh…That's really weird though. So you know where to meet him and all?"

"Y-yea…He emails and texts me…rarely, m-mind you.."

"Alright then..I'll be there with you. Does he got a name?"

"Just Tooth…That's it."

"Tooth? Kinda a lame name but i'll go with it", I comment as I roll off of her, and get into the bed.

She follows and says "Thank you..I love you [INSERT NAME HERE]"

"I love you too…we'll get through this."

"I feel..so lucky to be with you….Even if he gives us bad news, you'll still stick with me, right?" she asks with loving eyes and a smile.

"No question.. I'll always be with you", I say confidently while giving her a kiss on her little lips, which turned into a makeout. The makeout lasted as long as I could remember. Next thing I knew, she was asleep. My first instinct said I should hold her, but I needed to save Paula's number first, then threw away the picture. After saving the digits, I tossed the photo in the trash.

I ended the night by cuddling in the bed with my sweet Lammy, as we hold each other and our minds drift off to space….After I had this thought, "Even if you didn't mean to do that, Paula…Just you wait til I get my hands on you…!"

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Music-Making with Lammy

Greetings to anyone reading this. I saw that this has sorta been getting a bit of attention, so I thought I'd continue this. Like the first chapter, I did alot more here than I'd imagine and this came out much longer than I thought, nor did I expect this being the longest chapter thus far xD. No real sex happens here, but a good masturbation scene does occur towards the middle. There were some more funnier instances that I didnt think I'd make for a chapter like this, especially the ones that hit on a comical and romantic level. I personally like writing lines for current Paula, so i'll try to incorporate her into the story more often. Expect the sex scenes coming, starting with the next chapter, especially as Lams gets lewder and lewder. Again, much appreciated if any reader tells me their thoughts.

Anyways, enjoy eue

Chapter 3: Music-Making with Lammy-

—

Upon my awakening, I am greeted with an adorable, pleasing sight of my lovely Lammy sleeping. Her soft snores make me want to go back to sleep, which I really would've if I didn't think to myself "Hmmm.. I can't just expect to have a normal-ass morning when she wakes up after our first night together…Maybe…", I stroke her firm cheek with one hand to help me think. "I know!" I said in my head as I sneak out of bed, but my stomach growls, waking her up. "Shit! Of all times!" I thought to myself, tempted to punch my stomach but we know how bad that'll be, "Good morning, hun" she says to me with a calm smile, looking into my eyes.

"M-morning, sweety"

"Is there something up?"

"Nothing, just….I wanted to make you some breakfast before you got up…"

"Oh, s-sorry I got up so soon then..I'll go back to sleep til you're done."

"N-no, y-you don't hav-" before I knew it, she fell fast-asleep. Guess she's that kind of sleeper.

"Auuuugh! If only I got something to eat before I slept with her!", I then sighed and mentally continued "What ev.. I'll just get to cooking for her" as I leave her a kiss, and she lightly giggled.

While preceding down the stairs, I remember "Hey, didn't she say that she had enough for food? How she said it sounded like she won't have much food, so…Dunno about cooking for us anymore", but betraying my expectations, I open up the fridge and see that it is filled with an assortment of foods. "Wooooow, they're even organized. Just looking at this is getting me even hungrier" I say to myself, tossing ideas in my head about what to exactly cook. I usually cook your basic eggs and bacon, sooooo, time to look up some recipes on the phone! Which reminded me, I needed to call Paula some time today, but I'll come back to that. Tons of these look good as hell, but boy do 90% of them consist of pancake.."I know. I'll try making some banana pudding. She has lots of fruits in here", I say as I grab the mixer, cookies and bananas, "Then ooooo, this sausage pancake sandwich looks great too!" I exclaimed while making the pudding and still looking at the phone. After 20 minutes of cooking and singing "Trying to cook it right to your palate's delight. Hold that spatula proudly. The stove is hot!" as several beeps go off, indicating that the food is done. Of course, everything came out well, the sausage patties were a bit charred but I like my meat a bit crusty, and I'm sure Lammy wouldn't mind. After taking everything out, Lammy walks down to the kitchen, looking at everything that was cooked, "W-wow, I love how everything looks. I didn't know we had a chef in the kitchen" she comments, making me blush a bit, giggling before she continued "I also heard your singing. I want to hear the rest later", "W-well, let's pretend you didn't hear it" I nervously reply.

Lammy gives me a wonderful hug before waiting at the table. I put our dishes next to each other as I give her a suggestive smile, "O-oh, Y-you must be really comfy with being around me then. I'll…eat next to you" as she goes to where her plate is, and I hold her chair back for her. "A chef and gentleman now? Y-you're too kind" Lammy says while blushing and looking away as she sits down. I push her to the table when she sits in the chair and she asks, "What about your drink? Orange juice is fine for me", "Oh right. I honestly forgot" I say as I fill her cup full of orange juice….and mine as well, since I always had orange juice with my breakfasts. I bring the bowl of banana pudding afterwards.

I start feeding her the pancake sandwich, she takes a bite out of it while I hold her shoulder, "Mmmm, it's pretty good. I think it's perfect even" she says as she rests her head on me for a bit, looking into my eyes. I guess I could forget about the charred part, she likes it more than I expected. We then start to feed each other our bites, enjoying every moment of it, and before we knew it, they were all gone. "I really did do a good job, huh? I should look up these more oft-" I stop my sentence before she could catch on, "Hmm? What was that, hun?" she asks, "N-nothin'..Hey, we still have the banana pudding" I reminded her, Lammy smiles at me, saying "I want you to feed it to me", "figures. I know it'll be good" I confidently thought as I get two bowls for us. As I get the spoons for us, I made sure she had her first bite, "Hmm? I taste something else with the bananas" she says, "Those're the blueberries. Love 'em?" I answer for her, "Oh of course. I-I think they made them taste better" Lammy says after drinking her orange juice. She holds me and kisses my cheek, looks downward while blushing "This is the best morning ever. I never had a such a wonderful breakfast, let alone with a boyfriend that prepared it all" she happily says, "S-same here actually…You're my first girlfriend too" I said, "This is a really great start for us then…I want everyday to be like this..Just you and me.." she says heartedly. We tried to get through the pudding, but barely ate a quarter of it. "I think t-that's enough for me.. I don't wanna lose my figure now" Lammy remarks as I clean each other's mouths with a napkin. My smile lessens from the fact that we have to go see this "Tooth" guy today, which reminds me,

"When and where'd this guy say we should meet up?"

"At his studio, 'The Boombox' I think it was called…At 4pm. It's 8am now."

"Hmm..sounds like it's far from here. I mean I never heard of a place like that. How far would you say?"

"I think….about 30 miles."

"Really? Man, we need to take a cab or car. Something."

"Could you ask Paula if she has a car?"

"Oh yea, sure thing. It sounds like we have a lot of time too, huh?"

"Y-yeah.. I'll bathe while you do all that"

"You mean, WE'LL bathe" I schemed in my head with a lustful grin, "I'll call her now, ok?"

"Let me know when you're done" she says while going to the bathroom, "Oh you'll know alright. Hehehe" I continue to scheme what I'll do to her in the shower.

Indecent thoughts aside, I made the call for Paula while at the table. After 15 seconds of waiting, she picks up the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Paula, it's me from yesterday."

"Oh you. What's up? Trying to finally hit on me?"

"N-no, the hell? I just wanted to ask ya a few things."

"Ok, shoot."

"When you slipped me that number, did you mean to give me that picture that came with it?"

"Oh damn, I did do that. I just didn't give a fuck how I gave it to you."

"….A pic of your ass, though?"

"Look, let's say that's the last time I going to parties. Some tard lifted my skirt and took the pic, then stuffed it in my jacket. Found it in there when I got home."

"…I have a few more questions from that, but…whatev! The other thing I wanted to ask is if you had a car."

"Well how else did you think got to that party? 'Course I do. What's up?"

"You really do then? I didn't think you of all people…"

"What? Cars can't be lent to people from their parents?"

"…Fine. But look, me and Lammy need a ride to this one place. About 30 miles from the house."

"Sure. What time do you wanna get picked up?"

"let's say…3pm."

"Aw no prob, I gotcha."

"Good! I owe ya."

"Maybe I could swing by there to hang?"

"Hmm, I'll see how tomorrow looks."

"Welp, see ya at 3pm" she says before hanging up.

Oh man, I wonder how Lammy is gonna handle how she is these days. She's a good friend and all, but damn does she need mints for that mouth. Anyways…Time to initiate my little plan..!

"Hmm.. I haven't met Paula in a while, not that I talked to her much…" she thinks to herself before hearing a knock coming from the door, "O-oh that must mean he's done..", she hears more knocking, "…oooh, he..he must want me to open it for…that..ok then" she says to herself lustfully with a noticeable blush on her face, opening the door as Im already naked, which made her jump back, slipping in the shower almost falling in the tub, but catches herself on the wall. Lammy was in a position that made her ass stick out, and I begin to wash her large, round booty. "I-Im sorry about this, hun..Oh no, I almost fell too" Lammy says lewdly, I press my cheek next to her's, saying "Don't worry babe, you're fine.. And I mean that literally and figuratively. Cmere, let me take you down with me". I sit down in the warm tub as she lays her back into my chest, and I soap up her tits with a nearby bodywash lotion, making her moan as she looks back at me with a calm smile. "You're a horny lil lamb, aren't u?" I say lewdly, "O-only for you, dear.." she says just as lewdly while taking one of my hands and points down her crotch, "You missed a spot.." She suggestively says to me, but I knew what she meant, she wants me to flick the ol' bean…Maybe even more..All according to plan, heheheh eue.

I slowly slid my fingers down her stomach and pelvis, "Y-you're a tease now? You really are full of surprises, h-huh?" Lammy says while enjoying her anticipation, then I went to stroking her clit, making her flinch at first, but she soon moved her body with my fingers. "Ya like how I.. strung your guitar?" I said lewdly with a hint of humor, "I..Rather that you play me like a violin, swe-" she gets interrupted by my fingers drifting further south, plundering the other hole, which she slowly was getting used to. I was soon fingering both her holes, and she joined in with a few fingers of her own while leaning forward while looking back at me with a lewd face as she was close to climaxing, purposefully putting her booty on my lap. The looks of things were so hot that I was sure that the already hot waters were becoming steamy. A few minutes after grinding her big ass on my lap while getting fingered, she finally climaxes with bursts of moans that would've melted the walls if they made of cheese. She leaned back at me as she finishes convulsing. I hold her hands from behind and place them on her large breasts, massaging them to help her relax, as she becomes light-headed and rests… Best bath ever.

A few hours pass, and we both wake up from our…"interesting" bathing experience. We wash each other's hairs and faces to finish our actual bath-time. "Aw dammit, I didn't bring any new set of clothes. Looks like…oh wait.." I get an idea I acted on, "Lammy, do have any spare jeans I can wear?" I asked her, "O-oh sure..I'll get them for you when I dress" she replies while reaching for the towel. She wraps the towel around her and finds another one, which she hands to me, asking "Here, mind drying me off?", "No prob" I reply while drying her hair with the towel. 5 minutes of drying and playing with her tits with the towel pass by, then she takes the first towl off and puts on her new set of clothes, sexually, of course. Showing me the ass while pulling her pants up, extending one leg out to put her socks on while looking at me, the works. Lammy goes out and comes back in with a pair of jeans while I was draining out the water. As I get out, I let her dry me off with both towels, which was barely a minute long of drying, with her jokingly stroking me off mixed in. "I'll have to go home after we come back. So I can use another set of underwear" I said to her, "T-that's fine, hon" she replies to remind me later as she watches me get dressed, using the same other clothes I had at the door. I check on a nearby clock and it says 1pm, and ask "We still got a bit of time. Got any ideas?", which she replied "Oh, there's that song you were singing. We should go to my room and see how I play to it. Oh and…Didn't you say you were…gonna try to make some music, with your computer yesterday?" she reminds me, "Ooooh, damn. How can I forget.. Cmon, let's head to your room then" I said to her as we head to her room.

Lammy gets her guitar, and asks in delight "Now sing it again for me", "What was it like again…oh yea, Try to cook it riiight, to your palate's deliiiight, hold that spatula proudly. The stove is hot! So why don' cha show me what you got, sizzle that skillet looooudlyyy, AND COOK IT UP, YEA! Turn up the heeeaaaaat! COOK IT UP, YEA!" I sung to her, and surprisingly she starts singing as well, "Cook it up, Yea!". She didn't sound too bad vocally, and felt as if she's sung like that before. Lammy was matching my voice with her guitar riffs with no problem, even swayed her body to the atmosphere she made, and made a few lyrics, "Grill up some beeeeef, Cook it up, Yea, Yea Yea Yea! So you can eeeeat, Cook it up, Yea!", which I couldn't help but laugh at how corny some really got, and I thought I started out bad. She stopped playing after hearing me laugh, and joined me in the laughter. "I hope we don't do any food jokes, then we would've truly fallen" I say while still trying to shake off the laughter, "I guess you can say it got pretty coooorny? or maybe I am really cheeeesing it?" she says jokingly, "Ok ok stop. I'll get pun-cancer at this rate" I reply. Looking at the time, we still had about 2 hours till Paula came with her ride, "So does your pseudo-boss have anything in mind for the performance?" I asked, "Hmm..He never said anything about what he had in mind, so I have no ideas" she lowly said, "Then let's try to make one or two songs with my computer, before it hits 3pm" I suggest. Lammy tunes her guitar to a lower setting, suggesting "I'm…thinking of doing a slower track, something to dance to..y'know, maybe something for us", which made me think deeply, and I nodded to the idea while firing up the instrumental programs on the laptop. She soon scooted up to me to help me look for good sounds; we came across various beeps, various drums beats, and a few snares, so not much to work with. "Yea, I don't like these either, babe. So.. It sounds like you'll be making 90% of the tunes come together. With your guitar, that is" I say while putting a few sounds on a sound editor, "I should've saw that coming…but, I'll try my best, hon" she replies. I arrange several sounds on the soundboard, drawing each out randomly, then Lammy suggests "You should make a pattern with them. Like repeat here, and make a new verse with different sounds. It's…hard to explain but..what's the word..Make it as if…we're talking..in a way". I didn't exactly know what she meant at first, but I see where she's getting at, and it's a lot to think about the more I meditate on it…Was it this hard for people when I was asking around town to help with music making homework? This is really tough stuff. Good thing we at least have time.

Anyways, I took Lammy's suggestion, which I don't think I'd be able to explain it nearly as well as her, but basically, we're focusing on making three verses in a track. I made the first draft for her, which I let her hear on loop two times. Lammy pointed at a few areas that needed to be switched, as well as suggested that the bridge between verses needed room to breathe, so I made sure to space them out for her. After the edits, I replayed the track for her, and she practically filled in the blanks with her light strums and riffs on her guitar, where the same magic happened like it did yesterday, while I make the drum sounds louder. It was a beautiful mix of Jazz and rock that only she could pull off, as her guitar echoed throughout the room. So beautiful that it made me think of all the times we spent together, the laughs, the fun in the tub, sleeping in each other arms, all that good shit, it felt like our theme. After the track stopped with it's replay, she opened her eyes, and we shared a lovely glance, we knew that was our theme. "Man…How'll we top that? Hmm. we got an hour left, but at least I have a much better understanding now than at first" I thought to myself, initially uncertain, but the sight of Lammy's calm expression with her smile gave me faith, and soon-after the confidence I needed to continue.

"We should try to raise the tempo for this next one" She suggests.

"Tempo?"

"Well, y'know the pace of the music. The last one was slow"

"Hmm, not sure what to use for that, but…There're these other folders I haven't checked"

"Maybe…W-we should try higher pitched sounds. That usually goes well with that rate of music"

"…..Should we also consider doing our little 'Cook It Up' song?"

"Well…Let's have that as our personal, goof-off song. hmmhmm" she giggles to herself.

I thought of making the song sound a bit silly, yet entertaining to hear. Something that she'll have fun playing her guitar to. I find several more potentially useful sounds, yadayadayada, put them on new soundboard, yadayadayadayda, and see how Lammy feels about it. Of course, she was being moderately objective, wanting me to take out a few sounds and rearrange them, but she liked where this one was going too. After finalizing the track, she had a calm smile on her face while setting her guitar to do notes that are pinch below high to match the music, but I knew her anticipation was great before I hit the Play button. Then I played the track, and she went to town on her guitar, even dancing with her hips while looking a bit aggressive, which it took every fiber of my being to not at laugh what I was seeing. Music sounded like it came from a rodeo, or something farmers would chase after pigs to. What broke my composure was when she looked at me with the fastest blush I've ever seen with her contorted smile, and I felt like I was dying from laughter from there, grabbing my stomach, on my back, and everything, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOUR DANCE LOOKS SO DORKY! HAHAHAHAHA!" I shouted to help get the laughs out, and she stopped playing while laughing with me. "Hahahaha, I blame you for making this. I wished I didn't hehe, agree to it. heheheh" She tried to say before going back to playing the guitar at a fast pace, keeping up with the well-paced salt-sacking sounds and drums. It was still hilarious to see her body waving side to side to music like this, but ya know the saying 'time flies when you're having fun'? It happened here. Next thing we knew, it was 2:55pm, which good thing we recorded all of it before we had to go. It'd be a nice listen while we're in the car too. I tell her "It's about that time, Lammy. Let's go downstairs".

We go downstairs after seeing the time, my computer in hand and the guitar in her's. We sit on the couch together, and take a huge breathe, followed with several stretches. I looked at her with a smile, ready to do something sappy with her, "how'd it go again?" and we both said while doing the same fast strumming motion she did earlier together "BewBewBewBewBewBewBewBewBewBewBerBerBerBerBerBewBewBewBewBewBew" which we bursted in laughter at til our chemistry was halted by hearing the knocks on the door and I open the door a moment later, seeing Paula in her car. "Hey, I can hear you love-birds laughing from here. Let me in on the joke when we're on our way" Paula shouts from the car, I then grab Lammy's hand, saying "Let's get a move on, Lammy. Ride's here" while we go ahead and get inside the car. "Yo Lams, where's the place at?" Paula asks, "Uhh…I'll show you the address. I never been there so.." she answers. Paula sees the address, "Hmph. 'Course you never been there. It's a concert, silly. Better have a ticket or some shit" Paula remarks, "A c-c-concert? We really have to perform there? I-I dont know about thi-" I interrupt her by holding her hand, "We got this, Lams. We just have to talk to this one guy, and see where it all goes from there" I reassure her as Paula gets to driving. Lammy's heart stops jumping as she says "O-ok then…I'll…I'll take your word for it..And.. Like you said.. You'll always be there for me", "Of course..Lams" I jokingly reply to make her chuckle as we look at the city and see the daily lives of townsfolk strolling through the streets. We suddenly come up on a long stop sign, where we waited a whole minute on, then are caught behind a long line of cars, "This traffic is total balls. How we're going at a snail's pace is beyond me.." Paula remarks while waiting, "We should tell her that little joke, hon" Lammy suggests while holding her head on my shoulder, "Oh yea, what was all that laughing for? Might as well tell me now" Paula asks.

"Well..Let's say we were making some music, right? Then we got to doing this one track and…You should've saw it, Lams over here really lost in the music. She danced like a total dork while having fun on her guitar. Heheh x)"

"Oh? Lams? Dancing? Music must've really kicked ass. What was it like?"

"Well..It sounded like… rodeo show music"

"….Never min-"

Me and Lammy looked at each other to get ready to do our sappy number again, simultaneously saying "BewBewBewBewBewBewBewBewBewBewBerBerBerBerBerBewBewBewBewBewBew. Bop,Bop,BopBop,Bop,Bop! Der, Der, Der. Bop, Bop, BopBop, Bop, Bop!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! The hell? You two turned into such silly-asses"

"Sorry, but we blame each for making that travesty a thing for us."

"I don't know where to start with that bonkers-shit. Glad to know you two are having fun together though."

"Oh, we've had plenty of 'fun', right, hon?" she says to me lewdly.

"Damn right, babe"

"How many tunes you two got under your belts anyway?"

"Well technically three, but really two for now"

"Oh Jeez, if that one you told me was ridic, I can just imagine this other one."

"Should I try it, Lams?"

"You like her new nickname for me?"

"Do you?"

"….Only when you say it. Anyways, sing some of it."

"Ok. Try to cook it riiiight to your palette's deliiiight. Hold that spatula proudly. The Stove Is Hot! So why doncha show me what you got. Sizzle that skillet Loooudlayyyyy!" and Lammy joins in with me "And Cook It Up! YEA, YEA YEA YEA! Turn up the heeeeeat~! Cook It Up, YEA!"

"Pffffttttttttt, now that's gonna be stuck in my head. Heheheheheh"

"Yeeea, I came up with that while cooking for her this morning"

"I should come through to help on them mornings then. I make some mean meatloaf myself. Hmm? About damn time this traffic let up"

After the traffic finally becomes faster, we see a big sign at a stadium, reading "The Tooth's Jam", which made us feel nervous, with the possibility of performing in mind. "We're almost there now" Paula tells us, and we reached in the deepest corners of our being to have the will to go on. Before setting foot at the place, we hold hands, and before we knew it, we're in front of the place. "I'll wait for you two but call me, so I know your done here" Paula reassures us as we get out of the car, and stare down the stadium, which oddly had a tall building at one side with a separate sign, reading "The Boombox", "He's in there…" Lammy says as she finds herself staring at her shoes with a frown appearing on her face. I hold her hand even more, making her look at me, "As long as Im here, Lams, we go this. Cmon, where we need to be in front of us…besides, don't want too many people to stare at us" confidently said by me, then a smile returns to her as she says, "Y-you're right…Let's go in, my love", and so we walked inside the establishment, ready for whatever this boss guy throws at us…In the next chapter! Don't miss it!

Chapter 4 coming soon!

I'll promise something steamy for next chapter, maybe even a surprise or two uo


	4. Chapter 4: Performing with Lammy

Sorry if this one's pretty heavy on text but I had alot of ideas in my head to make the story interesting. I did feel like cramming a sex scene at the end would make this feel like two chapters in one, but I went with doing the chapter the way I did anyway. Come to think of it, Im not too sure how long I'll keep this up, maybe for 10 more chapters or so. It just depends on how ppl feel about this. Tho I hope that I'll keep the chapter lengths down to around 3000-4000 words, like in the past. I showed one person this and he kept on reading it, even read the sex scene, knowing what lammy is, and I couldnt help but laugh. Anyways enjoy eue.

Chapter 4: Performing with Lammy-

—

When we stepped inside the building, there was a multitude of citizens that couldn't help but look at me, being the only human in town and all. "T-there're staring at me…and him…I don't like being her-" I interrupt Lammy's thoughts by giving her a pat on the ass, catching her attention, saying "You know what we're here for, so don't draw attention to yourself and breathe if ya gotta". She holds my hand, puts her guitar on her shoulder, and makes sure to take some deep breathes. "There ya go. Now let's take a left over here…It's still really weird how- yknow what scratch that. This whole deal with this guy makes almost no sense" I point out, then I see a gray-haired fox kid with a white shirt and black shorts that's smiling at us, hands in his pocket and in front of a big door, leading to an elevator, "Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder…" I remark, honestly scared to confront the kid. "T-this kid is…creepy, even for someone that is..happy..? I j-just don't know what to make of him…" Lammy thinks to herself. The kid leans against the door, hands behind his head, and smiles at us, "Welcome! Are you coming to meet ?" he asks, "This is the right place then..Yea, we got a bit of business with this guy in the building. Wait, are you his body guard, shrimp?" I say as his 10-inch claws come out of his hands, still smiling, he replies "Call me Murdle instead. Let's say the last guy that called me that ended up in a dumpster. So it's advice I rather you take. ouo" as we both shrug back from the murderous vibe we got from him. "What…What the hell kinda life did this kid grow up in….? Must've gone through nonstop training…or torture…or even both..Whatever it is….I'll stay on his good side. Dammit, now I gotta kiss up to a shitty kid?!" I hesitate to think to myself, "W-well sorry about that…Murdle. Look, can we meet the big man himself?" I ask him, "Now hold it there, mister. Are you the one he's been waiting for at 4pm?" he asks back, "Yea. 4pm sharp" I answer while turning to Lammy who nods back at me. Murdle then makes sure no one sees, then hits a button, closing a huge curtain behind us, "You guys better be the ones, or else he said I'll have to toss out any wrong guests. Through the window. Top floor, specifically. ouo" he informs us in a lighthearted manner, but we know that he really means it….Where'd I go wrong in all this?

Murdle doesn't cease to amaze us as he opens up the elevator door….with his hands. He looks up before saying "Aww man. The elevator's acting up again. I'll fix it later after this", "Wh-what does he mean 'after this'? Is it really stuck up there?" I thought to myself as I see him punch the wall with thunderous force as the elevator car roars down the steep shaft, then this little kid….holds it up…..with one hand. My jaw dropped while Lammy stood behind me the entire time, feeling every part of her being shaking behind my back, and honestly…I never been more scared in my life either…. "D…..did you just..hold all that up…?" I asked in awe, "Well Im holding half the weight so not as many people can hear us. See this?" He asked while knocking on the hydraulics beam with the other hand, "This holds the rest of the weight, and even makes the whole thing go up to the top. Pretty cool, right? -u-" he expands, trying to seem like a know-it-all and lets the elevator door down, stepping out the way of it. "Anyway, it's 3:55pm now, so cmon, you're on time too" Murdle says, as we cowardly step in, "No need to be scared of me. It's not like I'm gonna kill you. Unless I have to of course. ouo", "I wish I can beat this kid's brains out right now…!" I think to myself, trying to hold all my outrage in. He then stomps on the floor….Which activates the hydraulic beam..? What the fuck is it made of?! Is it a durable-ass spring?!

Absurdities aside, I try to talk to the kid as we're heading up "So…You're his only bodyguard or what?", he replies "Well there used to be other bodyguards ya see, but I got rid of them. Had to put 'em in bodybags and everything" he casually replies, "…..Im not talking to this kid again. I'll have to really think outside the box if I personally have ta deal with him….or maybe I don't, heheh" I begin to plot scenarios in my head. "I-Im r-really scared, hon…I dunno what to do an-" Lammy says to me while still shaken in fright, "If anything, I'll do all the talkin', alright? You try to keep it cool" I tell her, as the door opens. We see an intimidating, black-suited tiger guy looking us seriously in the face with a cigar in his mouth. I thought the kid was bad but at least he looks nice, this guy just gives me chills down my spine, especially knowing he can get rid of us with his little friend here at any moment. The tension's never been so…well, tense. "So I see ya finally came, Lammy" he said in a bossy voice, "S-so you're…the big boss…Huh?" I asked nervously, "Breathe, breathe kid. But call me…..TigerTooth. We got the right ones, Murdle" he said as Murdle retracts his claws, reluctantly saying "Phew. Lucky you guys, I'd have a full day of disposing your bodies. Running out of places lately"….Im ignoring that. I step up to him, asking "Alright alright, what's all this funny business? Lammy has been dropping hints here and there, but what's really the big deal?", "Listen, kid. Don't go thinkin' you're on a high horse jus' cuz ya got a good head on ya shoulders" Tigertooth says while walking out of his chair, staring through the window behind him, after blowing smoke he continues "I quit the mafia game, kid. See, Im like you", "Im nothing like you! What are you on abou-" I get interrupted by Murdle's presence as he steps to my side, "I'd keep that good head of your's before this kid 'ere takes it off. I didn't finish. Im like you in a sense that..I love music, kid. Im tired o' bein' the bad guy in all dees mafia feuds and…Im sorry that my bad ol' habits die har'd" he explains. "When I quit, I saved a ton o' money, and turned to doin' my own music gig after hearin' Lammy rock her heart out. Brought some joy to my heart.. This studio may as well be the roughest in the city with me at the helm, but I kept Lammy livin' so we can finally have this lil' chitchat before the performance tonight" he continued, "So that's what this is..Not as bad as I thought but..Did you do this to the kid?" I asked Tigertooth, "What do ya take me for? The boys would think imma laughing stock, and I aint goin' through that to make the mob pack an extra punch. I met him when he left an orphanage. Turns out the runt was part of an assassin family. Don't ask me how that works" he answers coldly, making me and Lammy internally shudder from the sight of Murdle. Taking it all in, and shortly meditating on it all slowly made sense to me, big man here just wants to do what he enjoys from here on, even if it's not all that sound..or rather just flat-out bonkers, but I was starting to get where he was coming from. Lammy thought to herself while holding my hand "He…really…must've went through a lot…I can only imagine….but Im..kinda glad I changed a guy like him around..and thanks to him, I kinda…met my first boyfriend here. I just wished I didn't have to put him through all…this". Tigertooth turns around with sorrowful look on his face, asking "Now…Can ya kids find it in ya hearts to forgive this sad man? Seein' how I mean ya two lovers no ha'm and all?", I think over my response for a bit, then say "Alright..I know what we have to do now at least. How you holdin', Lams?", and she replies "I-I understand…It all must be heavy on you as it is for us.. I.. I do appreciate the opportunities you opened for me..and gave me a life with my boyfriend even. I wasn't sure where to go in life but… you set things in motion for me". Tigertooth holds in a small tear and a smile, saying "Hmph. Even if ya aint on stage, you're still after an old man's har't eh? Well you're welcome then, sweet-cheeks", "Yea, for the most part" I scoff to him in my head then I look at Murdle as he smiles in my face. He knows that he's really hurting my ego.

"Anyways, I got several songs ya two needs to rehearse in the room over there, which doubles as a bedroom. A show's fin' to start in another hour, and the kid'll be watching you guys like a hawk, so don't think ya two can do any shaggin' or anything" he says jokingly with a small chuckle, and sits back down at his desk, tending to his paperwork. "Let's try 'em, Lammy. Also see? So far so good, right?" I say to her as I take her hand to the other room.

"Alright love birds, get to rehearsal. I wanna see what y'all got ouo"

"Yea yea, we're gettin' to it. So what songs are we dealing with?"

"Im looking through the music sheets..They don't seem to have any lyrics so we don't have to sing. Haaaau, good"

"What kind of music will we be doing though?"

"So it's…There's one that is rock so I'll take care of that. Another that is jazz, so that is all you. And….a synth rock one"

"So how long will this fiasco be, Murdle?"

"Boss said what? A bit over an hour"

"If that's the case, Lams. We'll have to sing our songs as extras too, so we can fill in time"

"Yea….I-I was starting to think that too.. I have a feeling I'll be winging it towards the end"

"What's your music improv game like?"

"Well…I can do it…..If I let my other self…yknow…take over"

"What's she talking about?..Thinking about it, I did kinda hear a different voice whenever we sing 'Cook It Up'..Could that -" my train of thought gets intercepted by Murdle's remarks as he's suddenly next to me.

"You guys aint about to plan against papa tooth, right? He also told me to threaten you if I feel like y'all are talking about that. This is your last warning ouo"

"W-what type of- N-no, nothing like that, just chill out! We're gonna rehearse but we wanted to make sure we can uhh…Get everything done with the kind of time we're given"

"Well, imma get us some snacks in 20 mins, ok? -u-"

"Im starting not to care about the fact he can instantly kill me…! Dammit, All I want is one good punch!" I thought to myself.

"Hey I can sense some frustration from you. Yknow If want to give me hit, it won't be a prob. Like right here" he says while patting his cheek.

"D-don't it..I think he's been through enough anyway..Please?..For me?" Lammy says to me while holding my hand, looking into my eyes.

"Fine….I don't wanna lose my focus now…but after all this is done tonight, you owe me kid!"

"Can do, mister lamb-lover. -u-", which made me internally scream and took all of my being to not…Fuck it. I punched him so hard that his back hit the wall…but he slid to the wall with his hands in his pockets….This fuckin' kid, man. "Hehe, that wasn't bad at all, mister. Keep it up and you may get as good as me. ou-"

"Haaaaah, now I feel like I can really focus on this"

"He had more strength than I thought when he gets mad..I'll try to make it up to him… when we get back to my bed" Lammy lewdly thought to herself.

We got to making the songs, which Lams felt comfortable with doing the first one after a few rehearsals, since it's rock music and all. I was trying to get the notes right on my computer and Lammy helped me put the sounds together, making sure the track sounded jazzy.

Murdle suddenly exits, but given his speed, we only hear him closing the door. We waited for 30 seconds for him to return, before deciding if we should make out or not. Lammy started closing in for a kiss and Murdle suddenly came back in with several bags of snacks, then Lams retracted her body to make sure he doesn't see the attempt. "Hey u should be munching down on these snacks, not each other. o3o" Murdle says, making Lammy look away as if she really wasn't trying to go in for a smooch but looked back him when he tossed her a big bag of nuts, which I wanted to make a dirty joke about, but I chose to save it for later.

I saw her eating some of the chocolate cookies and asked "Don't those kill actual lambs?", "They're uh..Fine for me.. I only have…'trouble' with chocolate bars. I tried a big one before and…Let's say I needed a doctor…" she replies, "Did I hear chocolate bar? I got one here o3o" Murdle asks, "N-n-n-none for me please. Im alright with these nuts" she made sure to tell him, "I'll have it though" I shouted to him with a hand raised, which I found instantly filled with the bar. We were feeding each other for 9 minutes before going back to rehearsal. A big, black arm extends out of the door, gesturing the kid to step out for a bit. We continued to rehearse for a few minutes before he steps back in to inform us "Aww man. He's giving you guys like two more hours to go over everything, so that means I have to watch you sorry bums for that much longer. ovo", "So we'll start at what? 6:30pm?" I calculated, "Yea, around that. Also here're the last three songs for you guys" He says while we found three more sheets already on the bed before we noticed him moving. "I'll.. look 'em over…" Lammy says while thumbing through them, then asks "Oh yea, can you let Paula know how long we'll be here, hon?", "Crap, how can I forget? Hold on" I reply while dialing her number. She picks up rather fast this time.

"Paula, u th-"

"The hell's taking y'all so long?"

"It's just that…umm"

"If you tell anyone about this, I gotta gut you out. ouo"

"Uuuh, m-me and…And Lams signed up..Yea, signed up to participate at this concert that'll start at 6:30pm, s-so we're uhh..They gave this rehearsal room, food and everything"

"Oh that's cool then. How much we talking'?"

"How much for the performance, kid?"

"Hmm, he said at least 100 grand. o3o"

"A hundr-"

"Yknow the drill, lamb-lover. ouo"

"Hey did I just hear 100 grand?! Why don't you shar-"

"N-no, you heard wrong. We're only talkin' 100"

"Hmm, could've been sure I heard 100 grand though…"

"T-that's cuz we're uh…Talkin' about guessing how many people will be there. You saw there being tons out here, right?"

"That's a weird way to say it, but yea, there's practically too many people here now. Tell ya what, I'll come back at 7pm so I can catch the concert, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan then, later Paula" I responded before ending the call and flopped backwards on the bed, heartbeat returns to normal, "PHEEEW, that was too damn close. Even if he hasn't off'd me, this kid's killing me" I thought to myself as a music sheet lands on my face and I blow it away.

"I really dodged a bullet on that one"

"A bullet can't even compare to me though. =u="

"…..Ignoring that. Let's back to business, Lams"

"R-right..two of them are actually rock so I have those covered. This other one is…Different"

"How so?"

"It may sound off, but it does include hard xylophones notes, some guitar, drums, and is fast-paced"

"That's pretty interesting.. Can't wait to put that together"

Me and Lammy spend an hour putting the sounds together before actually rehearsing. The first one includes piano and synths, but the next one's fast-paced with it's own kind of rock too. "Are you two done yet? All this is taking forever. I haven't heard any music in an hour now. -3-" Murdle rudely asks, "W-we just put 'em together. Just wait to really hear 'em at the concert if anything!" I shouted to him. After replaying the last tracks to ourselves an hour later, we feel like we finally got all the music down to a T, and are ready to perform. Though, Lammy is shaking in her boots about going on stage, but she looks at me, and feels alright again. "So how'll this work for me? Im gonna be performing too, right?" I asked, "You'll be the operator. You got all the best takes recorded right? Hook up your computer to the monitors and speakers, and she'll be playing her parts. Anyways it's time to show your stuff to the crowd, cmon! ^o^" he brings us down the elevator with a big stomp, putting a "OUT OF ORDER" sign on the door after we exit from it.

We walk up to the backroom of the stage as people start to gather through the main door, that leads to the center of the place. The same nervousness we felt started to set in as if this was the same time we arrived, while the time strikes 6:28pm and we approach the room that connects to the stage itself and Murdle leaves us with a "You two know what to do. I'll be watching from the crowd, ok? ouo". Lammy begins to look frail and petty, but I shape her up by slapping her cheeks with both hands, pinching them even. I also reapply her lipstick after taking it from her pocket, "Look alive out there for me, ok? If you feel lost, just think of me! :D" I tell her with a smile on my face, which made her smile back at me, replying before going on stage "Alright, hon…I'll give it my best out there". I go ahead and set up my computer to everything behind the curtains as she hooks her special instrument to huge amps. Lammy sets foot to the front stage, seeing everyone cheering for her to do her best, at the same time expecting some great tunes, and she waves to them all while holding her guitar. Murdle announces to the crowd on a hidden intercom "Give it up for our hardcore guitarist, Lammy!"

My cue. I throw on the first track, which starts after smoke explodes in front of Lammy, making her weak in the knees, then she hears the snares hit her ears, and her hands get to rocking the guitar, making everyone in the crowd start to get hyped. Many riffs pass through their ears as Lammy aggressively starts to play faster with the theme, following the 1-2 drum notes of the drums. It was quite a sight, and it did seem like she was driving the whole track as we rehearsed, this time with the extra punch from the amps, making each riff echo throughout the place. Im surprised that the crowd in front of her weren't literally blown away, but they are soon left in awe at how focused she was on every note. On the last verse, she did start to have that aggressive look on her face, yet she's still trying to look calm. Even so, it was hard to think it was Lammy. As the music dies out, I see the crowd jumping in cheer, as Lams comes back to her senses, and takes deep breaths. "Phew, I actually didn't think I'd last that long on last part" she thinks to herself while stretching her fingers out, then gives a thumbs up to the cheering crowd. Lammy looks up at the monitor, seeing the screen switch from her symbol to a music note symbol. Lammy walks behind the curtains, asking me "Hey, what's up now?", "Consider this as your break. That snazzy jazz theme is gonna play now. oxo" Murdle says while suddenly next to the door. "Good cuz…I didn't know how much I had left in me" Lammy says while looking away, scratching her head, Murdle retorts "What are you talkin' about? With that state you were in, I could tell you can go on forever. I know that crowd gave you some energy too. ouo", "Well maybe so, but.. Im really doing a lot for this crowd with 4 more songs to go, but if it's for me and my boyfriend, I'll get through this" she replies less meekly. "That's the spirit, lams" I cheerfully say.

We hear the music end and see the monitor's symbol switch back to Lammy, signaling her to come back to the stage. She steps back to the stage and the crowd cheers her on. I play the next theme on the list. Lammy soon hears synth drums beating in her ears, which the crowd hear as well, followed with a few echoing pianos. She then focuses on the rising synth notes and plays to them as more piano notes come in, raining on everyone's ears while Lammy's guitar riffs sweep everyone with surprise. I know, another amazing experience. The loops were shorter than the previous theme, but everyone looked at Lams like she was a hero….It's hard not to make a "Guitar Hero" joke with that, but I'll pass it up this time. The theme reaches a climax with few more drum notes, ending the loop, and starting over for two more encores of the track. I couldn't help but bob my head to it, every part of the track was pretty catchy. Lammy must've found it calming since she looked….well calm while playing out the theme.

Lammy comes back to reality, sorta hunched over in fatigue, thinking "I can…keep going. Practically halfway there now". She looks at the satisfied crowd that seem concerned, but are reassured when she throws up the peace sign, making them hyped up for the next theme.

The other two I made were generic in comparison, so nothing to say about those honestly. She played to them pretty easily. "Way to go, Lams! Tear some ass up there!" I hear from the crowd, and have a peek, seeing that it was Paula, cheering Lammy on as she gets ready for the last theme….Wait it's barely 7:20pm now! Crap, I'll have to give this theme a few more loops! DAMMIT, even if I do, we'll have to play one more afterwards!

I put up the next theme which sounded infinitely more interesting than the last two. This was when it really hit me that I knew where she was going with these themes, she wanted a loud start to get her gears working, so she knew she'd have a hard start. Speaking of which, a drumroll was hitting her ears, and similar to the 3rd theme, she started playing to raising synth notes, which sometimes piano notes were playing afterwards to help her with timing. Drums started to beat more on the second verse which she really didn't need, and felt out the music on her own as is. Rhythmic snares came in on the last verse as the pianos dropped off while she was still playing, with the original drumroll ending off the loop. I can't lie, the theme made me hard as a rock. Next thing we knew, the theme ran out of loop.

"Encore! Encore!" the crowd pleaded, and so I replayed it. Lucky us, cuz it struck 7:40pm so a replay of that would be perfect. I had to give it to ya, Lams, I think you'd last longer than me out there. It finally became 8:00pm and the music faded away. Another smokescreen envelopes Lammy and she walks back into the curtains, while TigerTooth watched from on high with a tear crawling down his face. She walks in tiredly and I give her a hug, "You did great out there, Lams" I said to her as she smiles at me. Lammy scratches her head, saying "Well..I did it for us after all" she says modestly, and Murdle comes in with a briefcase. "Don't tell me…Is that our pay?!" I ask excitedly, "If only more people were as fortunate as you guys.. Boss always frowned upon those that are barely making it these days.. Anyways, here's your pay! ouo" Murdle exclaims while handing me the case. I open it and sooooo much money. He really wasn't joking when he said he saved tons of bank. Lammy touches the case with me, kisses my lips and says "I want us to help those people..", "Y-yea, s-sure thing babe" I reply. The little boy exits as fast as usual and we hold hands…until I realized that I also have to carry the case and the laptop.

Me and Lammy go outside together, then she calls Paula with my phone after she dug in my pocket, where she picks up quickly.

"H-hey Paula, it's Lammy"

"Lams? Is that you? Hey, you really rocked the night out there"

"Where are you?"

"Im coming on out so wait for me at the entrance"

"Ok, we're close to there now"

"Later, guitar hero"

"D-d-dont call me that /"

Paula hangs up with a chuckle, "What'd she call you?"

"Dont w-worry about it. I said we'll be at the entrance for her"

We chill out at the entrance, as she lays her back into me while I leaned on the pillar as we look into the sky. I can feel her confidence growing. "Hey there, mister lamb-lover" Murdle says from the other side of the pillar, making us both jump back, "W-what're you doing there?" I ask him in shock, "Well I was thinking… My family of assassins are still out there, right?" He asks me back, "Y-yea…What about them?" I reply, "Well…I haven't been liking the idea that all they do is end lives…When I saw what you guys did for those people out there.." he says while looking at his claws "So…I was thinking about ending them…Personally. o_o" Murdle creepily says to me, "Im sorry but…..WTF?! Who on earth thinks like this?! I can't let this kid go on thinking like this….But Dammit, what do I say to that?!" I thought to myself, trying to find a resolve for him. "Hey! Lams! You out here or what?" Paula shouts out with her hands in her pockets, "We'll talk about this later" the kid says before dashing up the building. "Oh there y'all are. What's wrong? Looks like y'all got molested by a ghost or something" Paula says while walking in front of us, "I-it's nothing.. Anyways, where's the ride at?" I asked her, "Follow me, I got y'all" Paula says while leading the way to her car. Murdle stares at us while being on top of the wall with his hands in his pocket, then looking at the moon, scheming.

"D-did you hear what he said too?" Lammy asked me, "Of course I did, he was talking to me after all. It's so wrong…Knowing him though…He knows where we live, especially if the big man knows" I replied. "Yo, guitar girl! Great show earlier! Keep rockin'!" a crowd of people said to Lammy, practically making her happily wave at them. "Looks like they're gonna try to remember ya. Eh lams?" Paula says to Lammy, which Lammy shyly nods to concur. We step into the car, me and Lammy sit in the back. I found Lammy's head in my lap and her hand on my thigh, then she licks my zipper….If I didn't know any better, I would've guessed that she wanted to try to give some discrete road-head..By that I mean that's more than likely the case. "She would be tired as hell from giving a show like that. Those guys must've been considerate to give you 100 bucks in a case like that" Paula skeptically says, "Fuck. She's catching on even more. Wish she just overlooked shit already" I thought to myself, honestly a bit high-strung at this point. "W-well they're keeping' afloat a big, wealthy place like that, so this is nothing to them, right?" I try to explain, "Hmm.. I suppose ya got a point" Paula agrees. A sticky sensation begins to be felt in my pelvic area, then I look down aaaaaaand, yep, she's suckin' dick, but I make sure I ask Paula "Uh Paula, can you take me to my house? Im like 5 minutes further up" "If you give me a piece of that dough, we got a deal" she slyly negotiates, "Fine…" I reply. Lammy opens my legs up to help go deeper, getting me comfortable. "Good thing that there's no traffic here or I'd be pissed. We should get there to your place in say…Half the time" Paula comments, "Yea, good thing.." I try to reply as normal as possible before getting light-headed, still seeing how Lams is going to town on my dong. Suddenly some big bumps make the car jump a few times, "What the shit?!" Paula screamed in surprise and Lammy starts choking on me but I hold her up just in time so she doesn't make a sound, "They better fix this damn road. Hey, you two alright?" She continued and asked, turning around when she comes up on a stop sign, which gave Lammy enough time to cover my crotch area with her head, "Y-yea, not even a scratch" I said for us as Paula turns back around. Paula thinks to herself "I knew something was off. She's sucking cock back there..Well I'll let it slide for now. She had a long night and easily deserves some good ol' dicking" as she fixes her hair, distracting herself from the fact that she's pretty wet. Lammy shortly went back to sucking my member while brushing her hair back. I played it off to make it seem I was sleeping, "I..I can feel him starting to erupt..I must be doing a really good job..mmmm" Lams thought to herself as I began to climax in her throat, which she slowly swallowed it all down, winking at me with a smile. "Alright, here you go man. This your house?" Paula abruptly asks, like da fuck? We're already here?! I just came and everything too! Lammy tried play it off as waking up, at least I know I could count on her to look her calmest, and I really like that about her, but me on the other hand, Paula turned to me and saw that I was still a bit blushed. "You ok, back here, stud?" Paula asks after opening the door, "Y-yea, just uh.. Had a short wet dream." I said to myself, hoping she'll take the lie, "I thought that was a girl thing, but alright. More importantly, where's my pay at?" She continues to ask. Good thing I saved some money in my pocket….which I mean I pretty much emptied my wallet into her hands, "Awesome! I should be a paid driver at this rate. Be better than this barista job I've been trying to get.. Well later, lover-boy. I'll take care of your girl here" she says while seeing me off as I get out of the car.

When the two girls get to Lammy's house, Paula stops Lams from getting inside "I know you were giving your man some good road-head back there" she abruptly says with her hands in her pocket.

"O-oh? I-I..Im sorry about.."

"No no, don't be sorry. You could've got away with it if I didn't look at my mirror in time. yknow, when I came across that bump."

"W-what do you mean don't be sorry? A-are you ok…with that?"

"I aint gonna lie, I wish I were in your place. I said nothing cuz I felt like it'd be a bit more fun to let it happen. -/—"

"W-well…That's kinda awkward to me and..."

"Yo Lams."

"H-huh?"

"Did you ever use your other side on him yet?"

"N-not yet..Im not sure if I-I should.."

"I think he's anxious about it at this point. What better way than riding his face off, right?"

"W-well I guess"

"So tell me, what've you two done in bed?"

"W-well I…alot, but.. I want to keep it between me and him, ok?"

"…So who's the kid?" which shocks Lammy.

"H-how'd she find out about him? I could've been sure she came out.. before she saw him" Lammy thought to herself.

"I know he's dangerous. No one could get up there on their own like he can. I'd go to your man's place now, before you find him on the news or something"

"Can you..?"

"I wouldn't want that kid to track me down, so go on your own. Sorry, but I want to be safe" Paula says while going into her car and driving off. Lammy speed walks over to her boyfriend's house.

When she arrives, she sees his door clawed open. Upon entering, she sees the kid inside, "Wh-what are you doing in here?" she asked, and Murdle decides to dart out of the house. Beginning to worry, she runs upstairs to his room, and sees him changing into his pajamas. "What's wrong, Lams? Didn't expect you to be here" I asked. After a sigh of relief, Lammy informs "H-he was here, and…I got so worried. Looks like I came in time too", "What the- really? I didn't hear a thing either, but why would he be here?…I'll think about it later. For now…You really did come in time. eue" I said lewdly. "Mmmhmm..Im so glad to be with you again..Come here.." Lams said lewdly, closing in for a kiss, and mixed in her tongue in my mouth, playing with it. Her breast push against me as she hugs me tightly, the smooch felt like forever..She really was getting better at this. We even shared gazes as I held her cheek and her back. A moment later, we find ourselves on the bed, and I preceded to take her pants off when I realized where we are. Lammy took her turn to take my pants off, but pushed me back to slowly take her shirt, and undies off. She extended her legs out each time to lewdly take off her long socks….She went extra slow this time, and kept eye contact the whole time. When I slowly took my undies off, my already hard boner flung out, and Lammy smiled at it, slightly biting her lip. The room never felt so hot, but surprisingly (if it wasn't obvious), she was beating me in the sexiness department, which I wasn't mad at all about. Im gonna bring her back to poundtown eue.

When she moved to take off her bra off, her jugs bounced, and saw that it made me shocked, so she kept bouncing her tits til they hopped out of her bra, then bended over to show me how they look when hung down on the bed. She then starts opening her mouth, ready to be entered, which how hot she made it look broke her composure, and she blushed and looked away. I wasn't sure if she was aware, but that helped my growing buddy downstairs. While hunched upwards, leaning forwards at me, probably the lewdest and most seductive delivery I heard her give, she says "I want it…All the way in my Mouth, baby. I am just starved for that cock", "whoooooa shit Lams! Never expected that to come from you" I thought to myself after I jump back a bit from her abrupt expressions, consisting of her looking at me with her nose up, rolling her tongue slowly all over her webby mouth. "I-I can't believe Im saying all this but…I know he really l-likes it…and I-Im starting to like startling him like this too.." Lammy begins thinking. Im starting to get concerned about if I can even satisfy her, but Im hoping she just knows how to sexually intimidate me….even if she's doing a really good job at it.

I walk to her while jerking my now throbbing member, then when I got close enough, she deepthroats me for a bit and rubs her cheek on it. Lammy suddenly looks up at me, "Don't be shy, you lamb-loving stud" she lewdly said as she pulls me close to her by jerk on my shirt, soon wrapping her arms around me and continues by really making her mouth work by giving me a rather confident deepthroating. I think her other side is trying to come out. She already is making suction noises that are sure to alarm the next neighborhood, as her webby slobbers get all over my lower region, stomach, balls and all. Lammy holds me even closer to herself as she sucks on me much faster, and I abruptly start cumming down her esophagus while holding her head, which she swallows, "Mmmm, as sweet as always…You feel better for now?" she asks while looking into my eyes…Then teasingly licks my now flaccid penis, enough to make it flop up and down. Like h-how much semen do you want?

She then raises up on me, on her knees, grabs my shirt, looking into my eyes, demanding "I want you to surrender to me", "W-where the hell did this come from?! Is this the other side of her I've been feeling? I-I mean I can do that, but damn" I tried to think to myself. I wanted to expand on my thoughts about this but was too distracted by how Lammy is now laying on her back while giving me that really sexy look again, spreading her legs and touching her moist vagina, "I want more this time…in here.." she seductively says, waiting for my long dong to be shoved into her. If she's really asking for it, then of course I'll bang her out, but I was starting to miss the shy lil Lammy I knew, and then I see her spreading her vaginal hole, trying to smile at me while blushing…Now that's better, is she reading my mind? I thought I'd never say this, but maybe I can reach her by boning her.

I start mounting her, then her other side started withering away, and instead of a shuddering moan, it was softer than usual. Her warm breaths with each moan was being felt all over my body as her eyes were closed, blushing, and was holding my shirt with each thrust into her pussy…she was truly enjoying the intercourse. Lammy was soon opening her eyes and looking away with a shy expression. I was slowing down on her, asking "What's wrong, babe?", "K-keep g-going but…C-can we also kiss?" She was asking back, "Of course we can, sexy" I answered back, "I-Im sorry about how I tried…to act earlier..H-how was it?" she asked with a bit more concern, "Oh I like it but…I love this side of you the best.." I replied. Lammy wraps her arms around me, looking away, nervously saying "…Keep going…I want you…to last…h-hon.. haaaah", "W-wow..No one's ever said that to me before..Im.. really falling for him now" she pondered. Soon I was sucking on one of her tits, then felt some milk I found myself swallowing, licking my lips of her delectable oozes, and I aint talking about from downstairs, "I-Im milking…? Does..Does that mean Im pregnant…? I can't be…He's human and…Im.. I'll aaaah..c-check in the morning.." Lammy tried to solve to herself. As she continues moaning, tilting her head from side to side occasionally, I then kiss her lips and I start to go even deeper into her very wet vagina, then we passionately made out while looking deep into each others eyes, feeling as if we were subconsciously communicating then she tilts her head backwards, ready for me to cum inside her, "I-I c-c-can feel alot this time..I dunno if I can…hold it all…" she thinks to herself but wasn't too worried, due to how her feelings were really growing for me, and the fact that the one she's doing it with really loves her back…I could tell she couldn't wait for it either way. I let out all my cum inside her cozy womb, where we both left out a very passionate moan then looked back at each other's eyes, and it really felt as if our relationship grew 10 fold at that moment, really not wanting the moment to end. My semen was really pouring out of her this time, load after load was pumping through her, to where it seemed like a bucket of white paint was emptied on her privates, and she never looked so accepting of it, probably got off from it….Which was very much the case. I felt my whole body feel a very good sensation when she was convulsing to all the sperm that was flowing inside her, then she slowly rests her head and I began to follow.

"I love you, hon…I really do"

"You too babe..You too"

We savored our connected genitals by squirming them around while I was inside her for I don't know how long… Another long moment passes, then I see Lammy's ass planted on my pelvis, as we're both nude. As well as one of her hands on my head while I see her sleeping. I cuddle up to her, and I fall into consciousness.

Chapter 5 coming soon ouo!


	5. Chapter 5: Befriending with Lammy

Hello again to any conscious being reading this, just some thoughts I want to give as usual. I decided to not cram in another sex scene to not go over my intended chapter length. If any of you find it slow of me to get to other characters, Im sorry, but I will get to a few more before wrapping my head around closing the story off (ik, it's sad for me to think about too). Again, if anyone is reading, appreciate it if you'd tell me what yall think of the story thus far. Enjoy eue.

Chapter 5: Befriending with Lammy-

—

Remember that ray of light that shined in my face in the first chapter? Yea that happened again, woke my ass up just the same, but this time I couldn't find Lams anywhere in my bed…Til I heard "H-hey, are you ready?" from Lammy, making my head turn right. Then I saw something amazing. Her sexy ass in some seductive white lingerie and a long-sleeved button-up shirt waiting to pop, posing shyly as ever, looking away with her cute lil' lipstick on….I really like where this is going. Lams was then walking up to me, looking down at my….Well damn, I already got hard?! Already then, babe. I'll let you work your magic, I sure as hell aint stoppin' ya eue.

I sat at the end of the bed, still bottomless from last night as she puts her hands on my knees, leaning forward, looking down into my eyes lovingly, letting her tits hang on my head, eventually popping all over me. I held them big jugs together and sucked on them both as she started smiling and moaning, "I…I really like how he..Feasts on me..D-Dig in, I guess" she thinks to herself. After 5 minutes…9…? I don't know, I enjoyed myself too much to keep track, she then sat on me, putting her knees on the bed, after I gave her a good last suck, then makes me enter into her nice, loosening birth canal, "aaaah…hhaaaa..aaaaAAAUUUUUH…aaaah~" she moaned as I kept going deeper into her now squeezing vaginal walls, clenching my shirt, raising her head, trying to handle her consuming orgasm. I then started humping, making her hair bounce up and down with her big tits. I put my back on the bed as I grab her orange, plump ass, making sure she doesn't fly off of me as I go faster. Then something interesting happened when I slowed down, not only did she pick up the pace by pounding her pelvis into mine, but she had that aggressive face I saw when she was on stage while closing her eyes. "That's it! More, More, Moooore!" she started shouting, "W-whoa now, Lams! I wanted to go at a relaxing pace, but then you-" my thought gets interrupted by her going even faster, slamming on me so hard the bed rocks with every thrust of her hips. "You can't get enough of my lamb vag, huh?" She rhetorically and confidently asks me, as my penis starts to feel numb, then I smack her ass, hoping she turns back to normal, "Y-yes! S-spank me harder!" she shouts, but I notice her stuttering, so maybe I can start taking control of the bed. I smack her ass many more times as she leans her body on me, making her slow down, and I start banging her out faster, preventing it from being the other way around. Next thing I know, her ass was jiggling up and down on me as I was fucking her pussy, then her back gave out, making her soft head rest on my chest. "That's right, babe. Im the driver, you're the passenger, so enjoy this ride, ok? eue" I thought to myself, confirming the victory in my head, continuing the good time by going deep into some hot, anthro-lamb-pussy.

Then, out of nowhere, I hear the phone ringing, messing up my sexual rhythm, slowing me down, and shocking Lammy out of her orgasmic trace. "H-hon, can you get that?" Lams shyly asks, "FUCK! This shit better be fucking important to stop me from dicking down Lams!" I angrily shouted in my head, frustrated and picked up the phone while putting my pants on with one hand.

"Yea yea, who i-"

"YOU FUCKERS WAKE UP! THESE GUYS ARE TRYING TO KIL-….."

"Paula? Paula? Hey! What the hell's going on there?!"

"GET THE FUCK HERE NOW BEFORE THEY GET MY AS-"

The call gets interferences while glasses break on the other side of the call. Then the phone hangs up all of a sudden. "Lams, get dressed! It sounds like Paula's in trouble!" I shouted to Lammy as we both get dressed as quick as we could, then rushed out of the door…Shit! I don't know where Paula lives! Lammy saw that I didn't know where to go then said "Here, I know where she lives. Follow me" she says as she takes my hand and leads the way. A few minutes later of running through the neighborhood, we see Paula's house, which it seems like she relocated too. More importantly, her door was busted open like mine, but it seemed her's got kicked open. We ran into Paula's home and see her being held down on the ground by the tiger goons me and Lammy first faced, but these guys were different crooks. "Get your fuckin' hands off of me! Hmm? Hey guys, do something about this asshole!" Paula yells, reaching out to us, and Lammy stands behind me, hoping I can do something about the situation. I know the siren trick isn't gonna work…I gotta try anyway..This just couldn't be a normal day, huh? I ran up on the goon holding Paula down, getting ready to punt him off of her, then I get close-lined by another guy's forearm, head banging against the ground. Then found the scum-fuck's foot on my stomach, "You aint saving no one here. We startin' to make this here place our turf. Startin' with this house. Ya hear?" the guy says to me, and I hear Lammy screaming "G-get up! Please!" as the goons laugh at all three of us. "Ya think that's gonna help? Now look here, after we done offin' your lil boyfriend, we gonna have some fun with yo-" the goon stops his sentence after hearing his friend's painfully loud scream, and turns to him, but before he knew it, he find his head pressed on the wall. "W-who the hell's doing all of…M-murdy?! Is tha-" the goon tried to say before having his head caved in by the kid's alarmingly strong hand, with the other hand in his pocket. I back up to a wall, thinking "HOLY SHIT! He killed the hell out that guy!", honestly scared for my life, since I couldn't even see how fast he was. The bastard holding down Paula tried keep her held down but was losing blood from his chest which had him frightened, "Listen fuckface! If you get that on my jacket, I'll take you out myself!" Paula threatened, kicking him off of her, making him land on his back. He tries to get up but stops after hearing "Hey there. Either you leave or die here. You pick. OoO" Murdle says to him while behind him, both hands in his pockets. "This..When'd this kid g-get here-" he tried to say before Murdle jabs his sharp claws through the goon's chest, blood flying on Paula's shoes. The guy's body falls forward as he takes his claws out of his new hole, making the blood fall on Murdle's emotionless face….Fuck man. Did you have to kill them so brutally? I can't confidently say this all happened in 10 seconds, more like 5 honestly.

"You guys got any bodybags? -o-" Murdle casually asks, "FUCK A BODYBAG! What the fuck was all that, you damn monster?! You even fucked up my shoes!" Paula shouted, "S-sorry.. I wish I got less messy. ono" he replies while his hands are soaked in blood. "Now wash your damn hands! I aint cleaning blood on my floors!" Paula also shouts to him as he runs to the restroom. Before me and Lammy could realize how bossy Paula can suddenly got, as Lammy walks up to me, still frightened, we hear someone else enter the door. "Drop your weapons" as we hear a gun fire in the air, which Murdle rushes at but his hand gets stopped but the other boy, who was a blonde, looked 16, and had a black suit. "Murdle, stop. It's me, Skylar" he said to Murdle, almost calmly….Wait, wait, what the hell's happening?! Was this the same kid who just single-handedly annihilated these jacked up goons? How the fuck is this other guy even a match for him?!…And he's looking at us as if Murdle's not there. Im not sure who to be scared of more now. "And just who the hell're you?" Paula asks, shaken by Skylar's presence. "Im with the boss too" Skylar answered, "W-what?! He told me that Murdle's the only bodyguard he has!" I shouted, "Did..Didnt he also say he got rid of all the others too?" Lammy assists, "Where's the element of surprise in that? He'd have to lie to keep himself ahead these days. Now Murdle, settle down" Skylar orders Murdle, as he puts his claws away. Something else is pretty weird about this..Skylar's…a fox too? "Hey sky. Are you part of the kid's family?" I asked while getting up, "…Looks like he took care of these gu-" I interrupt and persisted, yelling "I said are you this kid's family or not?! Answer me, you damn blonde!", "He is…" Murdle answers for me, shocking everyone. I remember him saying how he wants to kill his whole family, which would include Skylar. From seeing how he could hold him back like that, I can see him being hesitant…"Everything seems to be fine here, so Im leaving. We already said enough here" Skylar says while trying to walk away, "Now wait right there! What's with these punks trying to start shit with us?!" I asked, "They're just bad apples that joined the family..Im gonna take them out…more effectively" Skylar answers while looking at Murdle, who stares back angrily.

"…welp, doesn't sound like it includes us in anyway, so we'll just let you guys take care of all that. Hehehehehe :D" I say while trying to innocently laugh, pretending this never happened, "Just make sure they don't get you guys, ok? o.o" Murdle says while leaving with Skylar, "I'd say follow a training route to keep yourself from dying out here. Who knows who they'll attack next" Skylar says. As I realize what he's said to me, I feel Lammy's hopeful, loving embrace on me from behind, as she puts her head on my back, "Please hon…Don't let them get me" She says and I put my hand on her arms, "I promise…I'll make sure we're always together.." I reassure her. Then our loving moment is broken when Paula orders Murdle "You aren't going anywhere till you take these assholes out of my house! I don't care if you use trash bags! They gotta go!" as Murdle notices Skylar being gone, then finds himself getting dragged by Paula. "W-well they seem to be getting along, h-huh?" Lammy asks as I look off, seeing Skylar walking away, several houses ahead from my spot. "H-hon…?" Lammy asks as she holds my arm,

"Oh yea..Sorry..That guy..He's getting me thinking."

"About what?"

"About maybe joining their family."

"D-dont! That means they'll have to kill you too.."

"….Maybe we should move then?"

"Well…We do have the money for that now.."

"It's just…I don't know where.."

"We'll think about it..Hey..Did…Did you…drink my milk last night?

"I didn't drink any from the fridge."

"No no, I mean 'My' milk."

"….oooooh that. Yea, it was pretty good. eue"

"Do…you think I'm pregnant?"

"Of course not! Im human, remember? We can fuck like animals if we want."

"I..I guess you're right..We aren't genetically compatible after all..What'd you name our son if we had one?"

"Hmmm? Let's see..W-wait, I-I rather not think about that! Let's just focus on our sex life and stuff, ok?"

"S-sorry I asked.."

"Speaking of which, we need to finish when we get home. eue"

Then Murdle says, "Alright done. Let's head home. ouo"

"Yea, I gues- Wait, what?! Who said you can come with us?"

"Don't worry, the boss wants to make sure I protect you guys so these guys don't hurt you two. Besides, who else better to make sure you don't slouch? OoO"

"Slouch?… Do you mean you can train me?"

"Sure thing. Can you do 10000 squats? o.o"

"The hell kind of question's that?! I can do maybe 100, jeez!"

"Hmm no way I can train you then. -o-"

"C-cmon, at least give me a damn chance!"

"Hmm then if you do 1000-meter dashes, 1000 push-ups, 1000 pull-ups, 1000 bench presses, 1000-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa kid! I can't just do all that within a week!"

"Well I expect you to do all that daily. I'll have to beat on you when you get tired. o_o"

"Screw daily! Let's just make that within a month! We're not incredibly capable like you!"

"Well you won't get anywhere with that type of training, lamb-lover. oxo"

I try to punch him down but he blocks my swing with a hand, "We'll start on it tomorrow" he says to me. "From what I heard about you two, you may give a mean dick, but you better get your ass in shape for Lams" Paula advises, looking at me with a sassy body-language. "You can't come close to what I can do but you may be able to take out goons in no time. " Murdle says before leaving at blinding speeds out the door. "Well at least he trashed those goons for me. I got bit of a meet-up with Katty, so I'll drop y'all off and I'll go there. ok?" Paula says to us. "Do you want see how she is, Lams?" I asked Lammy, "Hmm.. I-I guess. It'll help us get away from all this bad stuff going on" she answers. "I think she'll like to know that you have been doing pretty good with your gig nowadays" I said to her with a smile while Paula gets the keys, "T-thanks to you..It's…just that m-me and her had a…thing in the past.." Lammy shyly admits, "Really? I'll try not to make it feel awkward with me being with you. How long were you two together?" I asked her as we walked outside, "I think for…about a few months" she answered", "Not sure if she'd tell me the reason why they broke up. It sounded like it hit her hard though..I'll probably ask tomorrow" I thought to myself.

We enter the car, Paula at the wheel as usual. Several minutes of driving pass as Lammy lays up on me with her head pushing against my shoulder…She feels nice as usual..She was falling asleep on me..But wait, Shit! I forgot that my door is still broken open! I rather not tell her about it now that when she's asleep, maybe when sh- "Holy shit, man. They broke into your house too, huh?" Paula asked while passing my house up, "W-well that was Murdle that did that. I forgot to ask why he broken into it.. I guess he saw one of those bastards in the house" I said, "Then the kid should've knocked to come in" Paula replied, "You got a point…I'll make sure to ask next time I meet him. And punch his ass in for my door too!" I replied back aggressively. "Mmm..You want to ride my face..? ok then.." Lammy said in her head, starting to have a wet dream. I notice her legs were rubbing against each other slowly, sooo I think she's having a wet dream, hopefully not with her and Katty. Which reminds me, I barely talk to her at all so I'll see how things go."Yo Paula, do you know what happened between them when they were together?" I asked Paula, "Oh yeah, you should've saw them. They always went to town on each other. I've walked in on them countless times" Paula answers with a smirk, "Damn, it was really like that then? I can only imagine.." I think to myself as I picture those two going down on each other but shake my head to stop thinking of it, "What? You gettin' dirty lesbo thoughts already?" Paula asks, "N-nevermind that! I meant about what happened between them, like relationship-wise" I correct to her. Paula stays quiet for a several seconds, "Well.. Katty decided to really moved on. Got a job, and didn't get with anyone" she finally answers, "What about everyone else? Also what Parappa been up to?" I asked, "Everyone else moved. As far as Parappa, hell if I know" Paula answers casually.

Lammy kept rubbing her legs together. I discreetly checked on her by putting my hands in her underwear, which felt really hot and moist. Yup, this wet dream might make her climax…Which I wanna feel, so I didn't take my hand out of her box eue. She then started to have her mouth open, but trying not to moan, and have a slow climax. If I moved my hand at all, I know that'll trigger a moan so I waited for her to finish. Lammy's arms went around my right arm. "Turn..turn up the speed.." Lammy thinks to herself as she dreams of both her holes getting pounded by a dildo pumping machine she was sitting on that Katty was operating, and was playing with herself while watching. She imagines her trying to kiss her, but is woke up when she hears "Alright you fuck-buddies, we're here!", Paula shouted which made me and Lammy jump up in surprise. Lammy sees my hand that's still in her pants and puts hers hands on it, "we'll do that later, hon" she says to me with a calm smile. "Hey lover-boy, you can flick her bean later. We got a friend to meet" Paula says to me, making me and Lammy look away shyly, "Damn! She's too deductive for us, so we really should need to wait till we get home…Unless we make out that is" I contemplated.

So we both exited the car, and thankfully Paula didn't say anything about my moistened hand..Which I really need to wash when I get in. Paula rings on the doorbell, Katty opens the door and says with a smile, "Oh hello Paula, it's been a while". Paula steps in with us, "Yea yea, I've been dealing with these troublemakers here" Paula says, pointing Katty to us, "D-dont be ungrateful now! If it weren't for us, you'd be dead today!" I almost outraged. "Oh really? Well they're welcomed to-" Katty stops mid-sentence when she sees me and Lams holding hands, "Oh well that's new. I didn't think you'd..be into guys" Katty says while looking away, "H-he's different..I-Im sorry for what happened in the past but…At least, we're friends, r-right?" Lammy nervously ends up asking, hoping it'd be a rhetorical thing to ask. Katty looks at Lammy's body, "You got a bit…bigger than I remembered.." she comments, "T-thank you I guess.." Lammy replies. "Do you remember how long it's been since we last seen each other?" Katty asks while looking away, trying to seem calm, "N-not really..umm 5 months?" Lammy answers in uncertainty, "More like 8" Katty corrects, "Imagine how I felt when you left…I haven't been sure what to do with myself for so long..Then Paula came to me…" she expands. "D-dont say it like that! I've been needing your help to pay off my house, and that's it!" Paula says to Katty, making her look more lowly. "Wait, is this about you really becoming a driver?" I asked Paula, "Well yea, lover-boy. I wasn't joking, and with her not picking up the phone, I came here to encourage her sad ass" Paula explains, "Well shit, Paula. No need to call her names when she's like this" I thought to myself. "K-katty, I…I had a bit of trouble with..Paying off my home too so…I-if you can help Paula, I-I'd really appreciate it.." Lammy says to Katty, which made her open her eyes slightly to her. "Can..me and Lammy talk in private?" Katty asks, which I wasn't sure where that'll go, but I guess it's the least I can do for her since it's been so long since they've met, so me and Paula nodded and the two of them went into another room. "Pst, I'll keep a close ear on them. If she does some crazy shit, I'll let you kick the door down" Paula whispers her plan to me.

Lammy looks away nervously, saying "I-Im not sure why you want to talk to me like this but-" Katty interrupts her by pinning her to the wall, "….I still want you..and I know you want me too…" Katty says to her, "T-that may be…but..I decided on being with him…Without him I wouldn't be where I am now.." Lammy says to Katty. "Are you saying you wanna keep having him…so you can have him as your sex toy? Like you did with me?" Katty asks her in an angrier tone, "I-it's not like that…Like I said before…Im sorry I was doing only that to you…but…H-he really likes who I really am…He always tells me it feels right with him and..He just means alot to me now" Lammy explains herself, "We even have many laughs together" she expands with a smile, looking into Katty's eyes. Katty steps away with a long pause. "She…she really changed alot since I last saw her..no…NO. Im not being alone again!" Katty yells in her head, then grips Lammy's shirt, "Please! Come back to me! I really miss being with you! More than ever!" Katty cries out to her, tears rolling down on her face, but Lammy looks lowly away. "Please! Please!…Im really begging you….." Katty insisted while falling to her knees, finding herself staring at her shoes, tears keep falling on the floor as she grips Lammy's legs. "W-what am I gonna do..? Without her, I can't deal with myself! I can't-" Katty's thoughts get stopped when Lammy starts holding her, "L-lammy..? Are..you gonna..take me back?" she asks, "I can't…My heart really belongs to him now..but..Please do this for me..Be a great friend…Like Paula..I know you can…" Lammy tells her while sincerely looking at her. "I..I can feel it…Not love…but faith…She believes in me..alot..as if we were in a relationship…" Katty thinks to herself as Lams touches her cheek, and Katty holds it, embracing her touch. "…She's really trying…to be friends.." Katty says in her head, putting her hand on her horn, slowly starting to smile at her, still crying "It won't be as easy as that..but..I'll keep going as long as I have your faith in me! Just don't talk to me for a few weeks, ok?" Katty says to her.

"How much ya wanna bet that they're getting it on in there? 'Oh Katty, don't stop there, get my feet twitching by jamming my cunt~~~' " Paula asks me while joking, "W-what the fuck?! Don't ask me shit like that!…At least I hope that's not the case.." I told her, "Your hand smells damp as hell" Paula comments before the door starts opening on her. "Ok guys…I guess me and Lammy actually made up…as friends" Katty winks at her, "Well damn. I thought you wouldn't stop trying to get in her pants" Paula cynically says, "B-but..Can I have you..?" Katty asks Paula while blushing, "Sorry Kat, but I don't swing that way" Paula calmly answers with her arms crossed, "Now quit your bullshit and give me them connections" she expands. "I still don't get it. How can Katty help again?" I asked, "Oh ya don't know? When she wasn't busy with licking her wounds, she was able to be part of this car service business. They're doing well in this area. Who knows, maybe I'll give her a lil' something-something on the side if this works out" Paula explains before leaning in, telling me "Also I'm yankin' ya, no way she's gonna be flicking me off". Katty blushes from hearing Paula's offer, "W-well…If you'll let me do that stuff to you..I don't see why not.." Kat says while taking multiple cards out of her pocket and handing them to her, "Just call all these, right? Bitchin'!" Paula exclaims. "We shouldn't tell her about these goons that's going through the neighborhoods, so let's haul ass outta here" I suggest to her with a whisper, "Alright alright. Hopefully that kid isn't here either. Hey Kat, thanks for the connections, but we gotta go now" Paula says to me then to Katty while leaving with me. "Alright then. I'll put in a good word for you. Take care!" Katty says to Paula before blowing a kiss to her, and Paula blows a kiss back at her. After the door shuts and Paula gets in the car, she shivers in disgust.

"Welp…Aside from the whole lesbo thing, that went a bit better than I expected" I comment while looking out the window and Lams makes a light chuckle, "Yea, I got what I wanted and that's all that matters.. Now that Skylar guy, Im gonna ride his face off" Paula says while driving us home. After laughing at how honest she delivered the comment, I turned to Lammy.

"Hey…Are you alright with me training with the kid?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you can train with master onion. Have you ever met him?"

"No. I think Parappa mentioned him before but.. How's he like?"

"You..may be confused about what he says at times, but he's a pretty good karate teacher."

"Where's he at now?"

"About that…"

"Hmm?"

"He..Lost his dojo a while ago so..I don't know where he is….and has some..money issues."

"Are you trying to say he's homeless?"

"Yeah.. Well, remember how we said we were gonna give money to the homeless?"

"Uh huh so…Maybe we'll be able to find him while giving money to the homeless!"

"Sssh, we're supposed to ke-"

"What's this about helping the homeless?"

"Me and my big mouth.. Well let's uuhhh..Say we saved up some money to give money to the homeless, yea!"

"Didn't you empty your wallet to me that one night?"

"Y-you noticed?! I-I mean, uhh.. Lams saved up some money on her own time, right, Lams?"

"Huh- I-I mean yeah! A few people showed up at my house to give me some tips f-from that one show I did."

"What the hell, Lams!? She isn't gonna believe that!" I thought to myself.

"Oh really? Well it was a pretty good show you put on out there, and this town acts funny at times.."

"S-she actually believed that?!" I told myself internally.

"Say.. I don't think I haven't been to your house, Lams. I still owe y'all a visit. Tomorrow for sure, ok? These guys just jumped me was all."

"Hon, what'll we tell her tomorrow? She's been catching on lately", Lammy whispers to me.

"I don't know! You seemed to be throwing her off well!…Oh yea! I should let you do the talking, as far as answering her questions", I whispered back to her.

"A-alright..Uhh Paula, say me and him did it….a few times..Can I get...?"

"Knocked up? As if. You guys can smash all you want. You two are incompatible, remember?"

"Yea but...I had milk and.."

"Well I think that's the only exception, but dont worry about it."

"...Fine.."

"Makes me wonder how you guys can talk in the first place….including the plant people..and I saw a guy with a leg bone for a head."

"Well, we're here at your house, Lams. You wanna get out with her, Lover-boy?"

"Eh sure, don't see why not. Let's go, Lams."

"Besides, the sooner we can talk things over privately, the better our lie will be", I thought to myself.

"I really want him to finish me when we get inside.." Lammy lustfully thinks to herself.

"Alright you two. Don't let the neighbors hear y'all too much when you guys get back in, ok?" Paula says while winking at us as we get out the car and drives off.

"Hey, before we end the chapter off-"

"End what?"

"Nevermind, but yknow what? We can get a car with this money, Lams! It's gotta be no more than 10000$!" I said happily.

"You're right! W-we should later on today! Oh and then there's paying off the house."

"Well, we'll have to leave to do that, so let's do it when we get a car. Don't we have like 3 more days left to pay it off?"

"Oh look, there's a note on the door", Lammy says while reading it, "…It says it's due tomorrow..Or else they'll tear it down?! Am I really that late on it?"

"Tomorrow should be enough time. If anything happens, we still got Paula. She said she'll come by tomorrow morning for breakfast anyways."

"Hmmhmm, you're right. That boss guy was right, you really do have a good head on you..Now let's get inside so I can give you some, smarty" Lammy says to me lustfully while opening the door for me.

"Oooooh Lammy, has Paula rubbed off on you already?"

"Not as much as I'll rub off you.." she delivers just as lustfully.

"But hold on, we didn't eat today, didn't we? Im kinda starved."

"You can eat my cherry to make up for it.."

"Cherry? Don't we have more in the frid…oooooh that 'cherry'.." I figured to myself.

"HmmHmm! You're a horny lil' lamb huh?"

"I do owe you so..I want you to strum my 'guitar'.."

"Oh man, I can only imagine how hot this'll get. eue"

Tune in for chapter 6! At least sex'll be the first thing in it, yay! \o/


	6. Chapter 6: Training with Lammy

Hello again, to anyone reading. This was a bit longer than intended but still not too long (unless anyone begs to differ). I am thinking about taking a week or two from putting the next one out, unless I really feel urge to do so (which i'd say is likely). A few interesting things happen in this chapter even though it may feel a bit filler-ish, but I'd say it's still enjoyable to read...for reasons. But really I do try to keep it up with the jokes, and did something interesting with making fun of Murdle, which'll be a thing for a while. If I were to have everyone in the beach scene, joke possibilities may become endless. I also fitted a few references (just *ahem* recently seen *hem* her game's "story").

Anyways, enjoy this...particular sex scene.

Chapter 6: Training with Lammy-

—

We find ourselves in Lammy's room, and she looks at me nervously, wondering how to start things off. I watch her sit on the bed this time, initially closing her legs, but opens her legs after staring at me with them "fuck me" eyes, blushing and unzipping. "Mmm..Strum me with your tongue, hon.." Lammy says while trying to take off her pants, but I take them off for her, along with her soggy panties. "I can only imagine how rich the meat is by now. eue" I lewdly thought, then I took several licks of her vaginal lips, which loosened upon contact. "K-keep going, h-hon.." Lammy says while moaning, starting to sit back. I then start fingering her with two middle fingers, with enough force to make her shift up and down while her moans intensify. Her smooth voice melting in my ears…It made my anticipation to penetrate her even more. The moaning slightly intensified when I was licking her thighs, making my way down to her pelvis, then her cunt, which I started to lick as if it were a fresh lollipop. Lammy thought "Mmmm, he's..strumming my strings down there, and my body is really tingling..like..like..a festive concert..I love it so much.." while enjoying her tonguing….I was enjoying her voice nearly as much. I held her under-thighs upwards and closed them, then pushed them together as I put my tongue in and out of her cooch, then slowly licking around her gooch area…Every inch of her was just so delicious, I felt like I was inches away from having lamb for dinner..or maybe that's my stomach talking.

Lammy lifts her legs up and spreads them apart, as she's getting ready to climax, she sees my head pop out between her legs as Im already in her face, making her jump back in surprise and I close in for the kiss to comfort her, which you guessed it, the tongue action happened. After a few minutes of wrestling with each other's tongues, she turns me over all of a sudden. I guess she wanted to surprise me for once..and boy did I never thought she'd do this…She played my dick like a guitar, strumming my spring-ligament and having her fingers all over it, working her way to the scrotum..and it was oddly working for me. Upon strumming my scrotum, she takes her shirt and bra off with one hand, and her large tits were all over my legs as she stared into my eyes while sucking me off. "…I-I have a feeling she's always done stuff like this, but damn is it getting me hard…Playing me like her own guitar" I tried to think to myself as I get ready to cum all over her, letting out steamy breathes and rubbing her horns. "T-this..is working better than I thought..His upper-shaft is even more bulgy than usual..feels so good in my throat" Lammy was thinking to herself before going faster, making suction noises with her improving gag-reflexes. I then started to feel my boner grew even more..are her fingers that good? Before I knew it, I saw a surprised look on her face as I was jizzing in her esophagus, and she started smiling at me with a blushing face as she swallows. After Lammy was breathing all over my penis, she was licking under it, lightly biting the skin below the tip, gently pulling it while looking at me. "Mmm..I really like how's getting better in bed..even if she did….that, she still is doing this other hot stuff to me" I was thinking to myself while still catching my breathe.

Lammy laid on her side, her head rest on her hand, using the other hand to rub my flaccid penis with her finger. Turning her calm gaze at me with a warm, and lustful smile. "W-well this is a first too. She's taking it slow on me after I came in her. Her confidence must've really went up..oh how I love her more no-" my train of thought gets stomped when I hear her asking in her pleasant, calming voice "So..Do..Do you have a thing for someone like me?" she asked, "What do you mean?" I asked back, "Yknow..The whole talking lamb thing..Me not being the same species and all.." she clarifies as she shyly looks away. I never much thought about it, but I was able to form a reply while petting her, still surprised about her trying to do small talk with me like this, "W-well you..got a really great rack…a great ass..a nice voice and.. I don't mind the furs that are on you..I'd do the same if I were to do it with a..human girl..But I don't think they can get me off like you did. being incompatible is a big plus too", "Y-you're welcome then, hon..I really love everything about you too.." she nervously replies. Before I knew it, my penis was hard again. Now what to do for round two. Lams apparently had an idea, walking up to my computer, bending over, making sure she showed her big ass to me, shifting it left and right, even winking at me while looking for the first track we made. She plays it to set the mood, and walks back to me, crawls onto me with her hands. When she stops, she looks down on me with a loving stare, loosens her mouth, lets her short hair fall on me and strokes the back of my head…I was really taken aback at how much she was doing for me, like jezz how much porn have you been watching?…Which I started to test for a bit.

I reached my hands to her ass cheeks, and sandwich them on my hard member, then got to humping up her booty. "W-whoa, I don't think I've seen this one before" she thought to herself in surprise, but Lammy then was starting to like it, relaxing her head on chest, watching her cheeks jump up and down, waiting for me to stuff her eue. After some anus foreplay, I started to shove in the corn-hole, which she was actually used to..When she let out several ear-melting moans, that is. I held her hips as her cheeks were flopping all over my pelvis, and her tits jumping on my face.. I loved every moment of it..as well as going deeper into her rectum. "Haaaaaah..haaaa~..keep it going, h-hon.." Lammy thought to herself while still letting out a series of moans. We both closed our eyes and shared moans, relishing the pleasuring, raising her back backwards as I filled her anal walls, waiting to fill it with semen, and the air around us thickens from the heat of our passionate love-making. She then felt a buck that was a bit too sudden for her and fell forward, catching herself by planting her hands on the bed, making her tits slap on my face…which I didn't mind at all eue. Apparently she could tell from my lustful smile, so she started knocking her large, dark yet glistening nipples across my face, which I opened my webby mouth to, in order to have them stroke across my slobbery tongue. "Mmmm..Your tongue is so warm and wet…H-hmm? Am..am I raising?" she asked herself mentally as she opened her eyes, finding herself being carried by me, holding her by having my arms under her legs and my hands on her ass, still connecting our genitals..which was honestly the hardest part. I walked us to the wall, where I put my back against and kept the sex going from there.

"W-wow..You're a bit stronger than I thought..arent you, big boy" she thinks to herself lustfully while enjoying her anal-pounding, and starts wrapping her arms around my neck, breast pressing against my chest. As she was starting to hump back to accelerate the intercourse process, we suddenly hear "Hey this is Lammy Lamb, I-I wanted to remind myself about waking up this time of the day and such" which made us slowed down our sexual rhythm as we heard similar messages ringing in our ears, "W-what's this all about?" I asked, "Oh s-sorry..Those are some alarms I sometimes set up..I think they're broken" she answered, and…Hearing her voices was oddly turning me on more, so I kept going with the anal-probing. After several continuous moans to my ears, she looks me in the eyes, then puts her finger to my tongue, and makes out with me to make sure we're both focus on having sex..Im not sure if I'd make it this far if she didn't do that. Yknow what, it's honestly still awkward, aside from the fact that I'm fucking an anthro chick's orange ass. After hearing one last yet sudden, "Hey, it's me Lammy again" from another alarm clock, I finally started pumping her ass full of my warm, steamy cum, which was soon dripping from her anus, and ass-cheeks, staining the floors. I slowly collapse on the now wet floor with her on me, genitals still connected. We took a several minutes to chill. "Uh oooh, looks like we're a bit dirty, huh? We should get to take a shower..together" Lammy suggestively says, "S-sure thing..I won't try to play grab-ass or anything…as much. eue" I lewdly reply, finally plopping out my genitals from her's.

Upon entering the shower and turning the shower head on, I put the water-stopper in the tub's hole..Fortunately it was too big for her hole eue. She started to lather herself with some body wash lotion she found, then suddenly found herself being lathered up by my hands, "Oh thanks, sweetie" she says to me with a smile. Lammy returns the favor by lathering me back, and I went ahead with soaping up her hair. I then soaped up her breasts…rather playfully -u-.."Even if we're cleaning each other..I still feel pretty dirty with you, lams" I say to her, "I've been..feeling the same too, but..Let's not spent too much time on playing with each other. We got people to help today" she reminds me, "Yeah, I know…Im starting to feel bad for them..yknow, since we can have our fun while they're having a hard time making it…" I reply, "Yeah..Especially master onion…I feel lucky to have a boyfriend as thoughtful as you" she says to me shyly. I blush at her kind words then it hit me..If we're gonna be going out there..That means that we can't use Paula to take us around, since we're keeping the concert money a secret from her. Not only cuz she'll gold-dig us, but she'll find out about us being part of an ex-mafia boss. She's already learning about to the assassin family…FUCK! Just how the hell are we gonna break all this to her?!…May be a good time to plan it out with Lams, she's been doing good with getting Paula off our case. "Yo Lams, how'll we throw off Paula about all this? She's bound to figure it all out on her own. We also can't use her car today, since…yknow" I elaborately asked her, "Hmm..We'll have to..keep it all a secret still..Hey, what about spending it all so she never finds out?" she suggests, "There's that but..the ride.." I remind her, "We'll have to walk around the town, looking to help the homeless..It may take all day too. I don't think she'll catch onto our involvements..maybe unless she stalks us, but..I know she isn't that type of girl" she elaborates. The way Lammy's thinking about it..She sounds like she really paid attention to Paula, and is rolling with the punches better than me..I could learn from her…Boy do I love her..I start kissing her as the shower rains on us, wrenching us off.

After a minute of lovely kissing, I sunk the water by taking out the stopper. I grab the towel for her to dry off first. Then I followed shortly after. Several more minutes later, we find ourselves getting into our clothes, "we should go to the convenient store to keep up our energy" I suggest to her, "Oh, good idea. I haven't been there with anyone in so long" she happily replies. "Hmm..here, you take 5000$ and I'll take 5000$..uhh..SHIT!" I exclaimed, "W-what's wrong?" she asks, "I forgot the damn thing at my house! We gotta hurry there..and that hole is still on the door! Fuck me!" I yelled at myself. We hurried out of Lammy's house, and darted off to my house. Several minutes of running, and we catch our breaths. "Ever since I've met you..I've been doing alot of running" she says to me humorously, "I should be telling you that. Im the one that's been doing most of the ass-saving" I reply, "heheh, well I did win us the money so, but I kinda expect you to do most of the saving. Murdy's been helping out too" she replies. Maybe Murdle is part of our little gang now. We just need to maintain our involvements secret. But damn, I can't wait till we get a car! Upon being in front of my house, we open the door, rush up to my room, but see the briefcase to be nowhere in sight. "Dammit! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" I shouted, "You know how many cops and people I had to threaten so they don't get their hands on it? You owe me big time. -o-" Murdle says after seemingly warp into the room, holding the case with both hands. "W-wow, so he's been here the whole time? Thanks a bunch, lil boy" Lammy says in gratitude, "Yea yea, anytime toots" he casually says, "Hey, watch it kid, or you'll regret it..!" I warn him, "What can you do to me? Hitting me doesn't hurt me at all, remember? -u-" he reminds me. I show him tons porno pics on my phone, and he backs up into a corner, "Ok ok ok ok, just don't show me all of that! TTnTT" he says in whimpering voice, making Lams laugh to herself, "Good. Now we're gonna go out to town an-" I said before being interrupted by my growing stomach, Lammy's stomach soon followed. Damn! Forgot to get something to eat. "Looks like someone forgot to eat before going out. -u-" Murdle says in a playful tone, heartless bastard. I take the briefcase out of his hands then me and Lammy go downstairs to try and find a quick bite from my fridge, but find out it's mostly empty. Only seeing a tray of leftovers and half-emptied gallon of juice. "Who the fuck's been eating out my fridge?!….It was the kid, wasn't it?" I asked myself out loud, then turned around and see him smirk at us, "Well I was here for a whole day. Where do ya think all that energy comes from? -u-" he rhetorically asks us. "Yea but that doesn't mean you can eat out my damn fridge!" I yelled at him, "Drrggh, whatever let's have what's on this plate" I continued, "Umm, do you think you can bring us some of the food from my house? Here're the keys" Lammy asks him while handing the keys to him, which he took from her, "Be back in a flash. ouo" he replies while speeding out of the house. A minute after I cooked the leftovers, some potatoes and beefs, he comes back with several foods, some ham, a cheese wheel, veals and steaks, all in his hands. How'd he carry all this in his hands…While going super fast?! "I wanted to bring some lamb but I knew how'd you two would feel about that. OoO" Murdle abruptly says to us, making Lammy's hairs stand up in slight distress, "I-I-I had that in my fridge?" she asks herself, "Enough antics, kid! We're trying to eat here!" I yell at him. After Murdle was done putting the food up, we finished eating, "I should give you more of my food since you're pretty low over here" Lams suggests to me, "We'll come back to that" I say to her. Holy shit, maaaan. Every time I begin to have a normal day, I become so busy.

After we were done eating with Lammy, I wash my hands with her and get the briefcase out, "Like we talked about before Lams, we both hold on to our own 5000$" I remind her while handing myself and her the money. "You're coming with us too, kid. In case someone causes us trouble" I order him, "Yea, I guess someone's gotta save your bacons. -u-" he replies to me. I arrive at the door and see that it's patched up with duct tape, "You're welcome. -o-" Murdle says to me. I guess I did have alot of that laying around. At any rate, I locked the door behind me as we go out to the city.

Already an hour passes of us walking around town, helping the homeless, asking them if they have seen an old, onion man, but no luck. "Maybe he's died out by now. -o-" Murdle rudely comments while his arms are behind his head and looks away from us, "Don't talk like that, kid! We need to know where he is out here" I say to him, "If you say so. _" he annoyingly replies. "Say, why did you claw down my door that one night?" I asked him, "Oh, I did that? Dunno what you're talking about..oxo" he says to me while looking away. His voice sounded the most legit out of all times I talked to him..He really didn't remember what happened that night, and it made me scared of him even more. 2 more hours passed of us giving money to hobos, and we finally have a run-in with a crook, holding us at gunpoint. "hand it over and no one gets-" he tries to say but gets knocked out by Murdle, who gave him a quick, bone-cracking neck chop after appearing behind him. Damn, I heard that from a meter away too. "H-hey guys, are you looking for an onion guy?" an old hobo asks us, "Yea, know where he is?" I reply with a question, "Just under that bridge" he replies, looking at a bridge ahead of us.

As we head there, and see master onion breathing extremely slow..Is he dying? We run the rest of the way there, and see if he's ok. "Yo master, are you already? Need food?" I asked him, "I hear…The universe…It's calling..calling my soul…asking the body for-" I interrupt his sentence with a slap on his back, "Hey! Im the one talking to you, geezer!" I yelled at him before finding myself slashing in the pond in front of him. The hell…? Did he just throw me? He opens his eyes and sees me climb out of it. "Aaaah, so you were asking me?" he asked me, "Well yea, who else, old man? We were looking for you all day. What are ya doing here anyway? It's pretty lifeless here" I asked him, "I was trying to be..one with the Earth. For the husk to waste away, and for my spirit to ascend to be reincarnated" he answered, "….So you wanted to die here? Well that's not happening. Cmon we'll feed you get you cleaned up. We need your help with training" I replied to him. "Aaaah, training you say? Then my time is not up. This place is fine" Master Onion says to me, "No no no, we gotta do this inside somewhere. Besides, I aint having a messy, dirty teacher give me lessons" I reply to him while squeezing the water out of my shirt, "If it is a clean teacher you want, it is a clean teacher you have to earn" he replies. "….What the hell's this old man going on about…?" I asked myself, "I..Think he wants you to be able to dunk him in the pond in front of him" Lammy answers me, "Alright then.. listen old man, if I throw you in there, you better start teaching me!" I yell to him, "It is a deal, youn-" he says to me while pushing the Murdle back, waving a finger at him, "Only him. Not you. No cheating" he says to Murdle, "Well, I tried. _" he says to himself. "You got it, hon. I believe in you" Lams kindly says to me while patting my head. I know the old man's starving, same for me, so he can't keep it up forever. After locking hands with his for 10 minutes, he didn't budge an inch. I was giving him a few punches but he deflected them, and remembering how he even handled Murdle earlier, he's nothing short of impressive. I then finally got creative. I rushed him again, but jumped and dived on him, which he flung me upwards, and I countered by landing behind him, grabbing his collars, falling back, turned my body so that he can go into the water. I did it!…Now I need to wash my now dirty hands. As I washed them in the cold pond, I don't see him anywhere, then just when I thought I had to save him, he hops out of the water like a flying fish and lands on the ground. "Now then.. We can start. Front and center, young one" he says to me as I over to him, Lams watches and the kid sits on his side, yawning. "You really wanna teach outside, huh?" I asked him, "I do not need a dojo, but you see.. I have the dojo in my mind, therefore I can teach anyone anywhere" he replied…If you say so, old man. "He said that to me as well before. I applied that to my guitar skills ever since.." Lammy says to me, making me think where I could apply that to myself. He was teaching me several neat moves, and slapped me on the back when I don't do them right. The dude still smelled like ass, but he is an onion..However any of that works. "Now listen closely.. It is important to practice all this on your own. I want to see you kick down a tree with one strike, or toss a lion with one hand" he says to me, "I know I can never do any of that, ya damn old coot!" I yelled internally.

"Now that I am not long for this world, I have a last thing I want us to do.." he says, "However that first statement connected to anything…" I said to myself, "You are to spare with Lammy before you go" he orders, "W-w-what?!" me and Lammy outraged. I know I can never hit Lams..unless we're talking about spanking her ass, but we're not. Im more concerned about what she can do, and I rather not know what'll happen if we say no to him…Think, think…She says the guitar's in her mind..and she was able to play my genitals as a guitar..I looked around to see what she could use, and saw a littered toy xylophone, so I gave it to that. "I'll let you wail on me, ok?" I said to her, "Im sorry dear.." she replies, "Now begin" he yells. Lammy starts hitting me with alot more force than I anticipated, that I'm surprised the toy could hold itself from her swings, as I try to block the swings, I hear "Let me see at least one move, young man" I heard him say to me. I did a palm thrust to Lammy which she blocked with ease, which was enough for him. "Well that was pretty boring. The best part was the beginning. -o-" Murdle says to us suddenly. "I am glad you have received my teachings, but remember them well as this may be our final meeting..or tomorrow, or the day after. Anyways, you are free to go" Master Onion says to us, which I wished he was joking about. What a weird old man. Me, Lammy and the kid start to walk back home, but when I turned back, I couldn't see a trace of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was part of that assassin family now.

"Thanks for holding back on me back there, hon" Lammy told me, "I wish I could say the same for you. Also I put some force that strike, and you didn't move back an inch. You're way stronger than I thought…Also you can lose the toy now" I reply to her, "Oh sorry" she says while putting the toy in a trash can. "Im starved again, we should go in a convenient store like we planned. Also how much you got on you now? I got 1050$ on me" I asked her, "I have about…69$" she says to me, which I thought was joke, but I have a feeling she planned that one, and I couldn't but snicker. Which reminds me, we haven't tried that yet, huh eue? "What's so funny?" Murdle asks, "When you're older, kid" I reply to him. We go into a small store, and pick out what we want. "Remember those rocket-shaped candies we used to get, and popped in our mouths? we should get those" Lammy suggests, "As well as the sour straws with chewy head at the tips. ooooh I found a bucket of them for 10$" I also suggested, "You guys still eat candy? I thought adults grew out of that" he says to us, "Well..It can make us taste sweeter. Right, Lams?" I say to her with a wink, and she gives me a blushing smile, while Murdle rather not ask about while looking away. When we approached the clerk with the goodies we had, he asks us while scanning them "Say, are you two actually together?", "Y-yeah, we've been together for a few days now" Lammy answers, "That's a bit odd, but hey I aint to judge. You two seem to make a good couple…Wait is that your son there?" he asks to us, "Of course not. He's just a uhh..our lil bodyguard" I answered, "Wow, you two have quite a situation then. Anyways that'll be 17$" he says as I pay him and walk out with the goods. "That's nice to hear someone say we make a good pair" Lammy says, "Was there any doubt we wouldn't, Lams?" I rhetorically asked her, making her give me a calm, loving smile and we kiss each other's lips as we hold hands.

"Whoa, is that the guitar girl from that one night? She's really going out with a human" a bunch of people started murmuring behind us, but we ignored them. Thankfully, conflicts stopped there as we walked the rest of the way home, with a few people giving us money as tips here and there. We were eating some of the candy the rest of the way there. Surprisingly, didn't run into any hobos either. When we finally got to my house, we got inside to chill, "Well guess this is where I take my leave. Alot of it was smooth sailing. I thought I'd at least kill 30 guys. ouo" he says as he exits. "Good riddance too. Cant stand him sometimes" I said to myself with relieving sigh,

"So what would you wanna do tomorrow after we pay off the house and get a car?"

"How's the beach sound? Oh and shopping for swimsuits?…yknow, so I can watch you dress in them eue"

"That's a great idea! I don't think I went to the beach with anyone in forever"

"Maybe we can try doing it underwater too? eue"

"We'll see, hon…"

"Are we gonna have lamb again tonight?"

"Hmm, sure thing, but for now I wanna be in your arms.."

"Sure, babe..We kinda had a full day. It's what? 5:40pm now?"

"Yea..We should relax more often."

"Should we invite Paula? I know she'd make things more fun for us"

"Hmm. I dont see why not. Try to call her tonight before we do it"

"Alright…The whole thing with this assassin family is pretty left-field but it's still been on my mind. I wish I could at least do something for the kid."

"I don't think we can do much for him..Look, let's just focus on us. That's what matters, right?"

"…You're right..At the end of the day. What's important is what we have here..Wanna take a cat nap for now?"

"Sure..After I see how well you taste first.."

Lams crawls towards and on top of me, making out with me as I grab her and massage her large knockers. We continued to make out for a while, enjoying the taste of each other's sweetened tongues, and our minds go blank, till we find ourselves sleeping on each other, that is. "I can't wait till we get to the beach..where we can relax like this again..I feel like I scored big time with Lammy though..for many reasons eue" I thought to myself as we both happily fall back asleep.

Tune in for chapter 7! There'll be some "fun" at the beach eue


	7. Chapter 7: Cruising with Lammy (1)

Hello to anyone reading this part, but before you may click off, just know there are 2 sex scenes, one around the middle and another at the end, but 4 hot scenes in total. Got your attention? Good. So the length of the chapter while I was jotting shit down was looking ok, but ever since I decided to do the cruise stuff, I started to see that it got lengthy. I had a few more ideas before I decided to shorten the cruise experience for a bit, so I'll do them in the next chapter.

I guess I wanted to make sure I cram again on this one, since I wanted to get some story out of the way, but this felt like doing 2 chapters as a result. But hey, at least Parappa and Sunny are finally in it now, and they'll be in the next chapter for a bit. Sorry for making this the new longest chapter, but hopefully the rest wont be as long.

Anyways enjoy eue.

Chapter 7: Cruising with Lammy (1)-

—

Lammy wakes up after an hour of napping, and wonders "Hmm? Where'd he head off to?". She heads outside, no luck, then tries the backyard, finding me practicing my newly found moves on a plastic-wrapped tree in the middle of said backyard. I turn around after hearing her footsteps, "Yo Lams! Come to see me and my new moves in action?" I asked her, "Well I..Just wanted to see where you were. You usually tell me where you are" she says, "Don't worry so much. I figured you could hear my strikes out here, but ironically I wasn't loud enough..e e" I said, lowly. "Anyways, we should get going now, to buy the car. I-I don't think the dealers will be up much longer" Lammy reminds, "Dammit! I knew I forgot something! But wait..I think we're in a pickle anyway, cuz if we get Paula to take us, she'll know we got mad bank, alot more than we letted on.." I elaborated, "Hmm..Im not sure what to do then. We may have to ask around for the nearest car deale-" she stops speaking when she sees me looking up dealer locations on the phone, "Or that" She concludes.

"Shit, these places are at least 50 miles from here. Oh what about Katty? She may be able to give us a hook-up with her lil' service she's working with" I suggested, "Hey you may be right. She also doesn't know anything about the money, and I doubt that the cab driver'll ask about what we're planning" Lams said resoundingly, "Exactly! We got way more than enough money for a ride too! I'll call..Oh wait, CRAP! I forgot to ask for her number!…Cmon, Paula pick up.." I said as I dialed Paula's number and Lammy started to look worried.

"Sup stud?"

"Hey Paula, you got Katty's number, right?"

"Yeah, what's up? Ya need her?"

"Yea, I uhhh, have a few questions to ask her. I forgot to ask 'em when I was there."

"No prob, I'll text you the number alright?"

"Oh you're a life-saver- I mean, thanx girl."

"Hey, before I forget to say, Im fuckin' killin' it out here. This driver thing's taken off so hard, so Im plannin' this cruise for us for tomorrow. Y'all got the time?"

"That fast?! Yo lams, mind cruising tomorrow?"

"Oh uhh..I don't mind."

"Sure thing, Paula. Thanx for the hook-up!"

"No prob, lover-boy. Catch ya later"

So we got a cruise deadline now? It just doesn't stop with us, huh? "I wanted to go to the beach, but..I guess it can wait" Lams says lowly, "Well more importantly, we got Katty's number right abooooout..Now. Cmon, let's get inside. Don't like these bugs out here" I said to Lammy as we go back inside and I dial Katy's number. Me and Lams sit on the couch, I throw my arm over the couch, waiting for Katy to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katy, it's me, Lammy's boyfriend"

"Oh you..What's the call about?"

"We uhh..Never used this new service that's been a thing apparently. Care to walk us through it?"

"So how it works is well..Here, I'll send you the link to the site, and you can set up a cab from there. Is that ok?"

"Yea That's fine"

"You may get confused which cab is which, since all cabs look the same in town, but listen. What you want is the last numbers on it to be -45."

"-45..Got it. Much appreciated ^^"

"Y-you're welcome."

"By the way, Paula said she gave us a hook-up for a cruise tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"P-paula did? Uhh I'll let you know if I can. I-I'll pack just in case."

"Alright, cya then", I said upon hanging up. I get to setting up the cab appointment on the site, then explain to Lammy "So I just need to use this site so a cab can come here. Hopefully we don't get Paula as our driver. We just need to keep an eye out for the number -45", "That's great news then. It sounds like Katy has the time for the cruise too. Oh and we have to hurry before it's 8pm, cuz I heard that the dealers close at that time" Lammy informs, "I mean it's what? 6:47? We got time, lams" I reassure Lammy. Lammy watches me finish setting up the appointment, "And the ride should be here in 5 minutes" I said, "We should wait outside, hon" Lammy suggests, which I nodded but went to put 5000 dollars in my pocket from the case…Case…Wasn't it at my house? Guess the kid brought it here, to Lammy's house, good move. "can't forget the dough" I said as we step outside. After waiting for 3 minutes, the cab arrives in front of the house "11235..-45. Yup, that's the one. Cmon lams" I reassured before we step inside the car. "Where to?" the driver asks, I show him the address to the nearest dealers location, "That'll be 12$" he says, which Lams gives him the money for, he turns around and we see his blonde hair as he takes the money from her. "S-sky?! He's a driver?! He must be 20 or-" my train of thought stops in it's tracks when he looks at me, "Oh yea, it's you guys from yesterday" he says after glancing at Lams, "Look man, it's important that we get our asses over to the dealers, before we get to paying off the house and-" he interrupts me, saying "Don't worry, I get the picture. I'll make sure you're other friend doesn't catch on too", "Phew, good. We were thinking of how to throw her off all day" I said in relief.

We were driving along the road for 10 minutes then we come up on a stop light, where Paula's cab pulls up next to us, "Heeeey you're that one guy that came to help me and the couple that one time. Mind telling me where y'all are headin'?" she asks, "Well you see..They're on a date and want to get to this other restaurant" Skylar lies, "Oh how nice of him. Try to uhh let them know that I'd like some leftovers, o-ok?" Paula asks, "Will do" Skylar says while driving off, seeing the light turned green. I can even see from the rear-view mirror that Paula was really blushed and is trying to play off her nervous expressions. Able to easily throw off Paula, get her wet, and a good driver? What more could you ask from this guy? "So how old are ya?" I asked him, "19" he answers, "Hmm, a bit older than expected. How's it feel to have a girl like her tryin' to get in your pants?" I asked, "…Good" he oddly answers, "…Whatever he means by that. He's honestly as hard to make out as the kid" I thought to myself as Lammy holds onto me.

Upon arriving at the place, Skylar drives off without a word, "They should be able to get us the car by today, and we should be able to ride back home in it" Lammy blurts, "Yea you're right. It's probably just alot of signing we have to do. My license should be good enough", Lammy touches my crotch, lewdly saying with a smile "I like a good driver that can give me a good 'ride'. Or maybe you wanna be the passenger?", "L-let's save it for when we get home, ok?" I suggest to her before we enter inside the dealers. So yadayadayada, tons of paperwork, yadayadayada, Lammy kept bumping into walls on the way to the office, yadayadayada, pay for everything, yadayada, and presto! We finally got ourselves a car!

"Thank you for the purchase! Come again" one of the staff says while handing me the keys, "Yea you better appreciate the 4000$, you shit" I said while me and Lams get close to the car. Inside the car itself, the rear-view mirror has two dices hanging from it, then Lammy licks underneath them and keeping eye contact with me, "You behave now, Lams. Save it for when we're done with everything" I said as she giggles. I was tempted to ride to the mortgage servicer's office, but they are closed now that it's 8pm and night's setting in. I know, inconvenient right? "Looks like we gotta head home, babe" I said to her, "I'll make sure to set up some alarms when I get home. I don't want them to set off again when we know…do it" Lammy suggestively mentions, "Man, she's really head-over-dick for me. Just wait till we get home, hot-stuff. Hate keeping' ya waiting. eue", I think to myself. "Oh wait, I don't know how to get back home! Fuck" I blurted, Lammy digs in my pants and pulls up a GPS app, "I'll put i-in the address, hon…Here ya go" she says before showing me where to go by putting the phone in the empty cupholder, "Oh, good thinkin'. I know where to go now, hon. Oops, Im starting to say it now?" I said out loud, seeing Lams trying to hold in her giggle. Not gonna be the only thing she'll be holding in…Sounded better in my head.

After a good 20 minutes of following the GPS, I was focused on getting home and all, but I did started to get a bit drowsy when coming up to a long, straight road. Did the GSP fuck me? Don't remember Skylar taking this way. Speaking of fucking me, Lammy discreetly unzipped me, started tickling my balls with her tongue…Which I let her do the rest of the way to her house eue.

"Alright, we're coming up to your house now, L-lams" I said to her while looking down on her. She spits the other way before lewdly saying "And I thought I was fur-coated, You had alot of hair down there…but I-I couldn't stop", making me smirk as she rose her neck, and we got out the car. We get inside, we cooked together, ate together…Then we went upstairs, locking our eyes lustfully, smiling. Knew it was gonna go down in the bedroom.

I shut the door behind us, then Lammy gave me a surprise pounce while I had my back turned, pressing her against mine, quickly getting in my pants, and gets to jerking me off. Well damn, Lams. It's a lil' thing called asking, but I guess the initiative is much appreciated. "M-mind letting me have a turn, babe?" I asked, "W-well.. You did ask so" she replies before letting go of my dick..Just as planned! She found herself pinned against the door, where I was gonna bang her out, but stopped after taking a look at her cute face and had a scent of her clean aroma as she looks away, prepared for whatever I was gonna do to her..I couldn't help give her a kiss on her soft lips, which made her jump for a second, guess she didn't expect that. She slowly commenced the tongue-action while letting her hands being held on the door and closing her eyes..Her tongue tasted so delicious..or maybe that was the food we ate? Either way, it got me even harder, which she caught with her knees and thighs, trying to them together on me to make sure I kept being hard. During the make-out, she noticed that I was letting go of her hands, which she took the chance to hold my cheeks with her warm hands, while my hands raise her shirt, caressing on her smooth, orange stomach, which I was practically massaging. "Mmmm, if he keeps this up..I can stay like this forever..He's really making me feel good" Lammy thinks to her while looking into my eyes lustfully, blushing and wrestling my tongue with her's. We puckers our lips away with a light sting of slob as a byproduct, and we locked eyes for a moment before I start drifting down on her. My tongue slowly licks on her stomach like an ice-cream, which was making her moan softly, slowing making her knees weak, "Haaah..he..he must like my belly..Better than her.." Lammy comments internally as she leans against the door, eyes closing, "I..Im more than warmed up for.. his c-cock now..He's being a real tease right now…but I..wont stop him.." she continued to herself.

Her enjoyment is shortly cut when I spank on her ass, making her jump and focus on me as I bring us to the bed. Lammy takes her jeans off, shoes and socks, leaving her pink panties on, then I see her turning around, "Is she gonna show me that one 'trick' from when we first did fucked?" I pondered as I witness her showing her ass to me, work some motion magic on her ass, even making her panties have a mid-drift on her butt-cheeks…Yup, she's one hell of a twerker. "Come and get it, h-hon" she says lewdly but grew nervous the more she was throwing her ass around, "I..can't believe Im doing all this but..it feels right..I can't wait" she anticipates to herself while spreading her vaginal lips, and I entered her birth canal, which felt extra cozy to be in from her position. I started humping her, and quickly went balls-deep as she tenses her face, finding a way to be get dicked down more comfortably. My pelvis smacks her ass, wobbling them as my member pokes at her uterus. Lammy tries her best for her arms not to give out as her back bends inward, and our moans fill the heating air. She feels relief as I turn her over, and she put her on her back. After Lammy puts her arms around me, over the shoulders, I go back to jamming her moistened, sweaty pussy. I went faster into her meaty tunnel, pressing my chest to her breasts, and warn her "Im..gonna cum..!", "N-not yet" she says after a small gasp, "W-what is it?" I asked, "Remember y-you said.. W-we should try 69?" she reminds me while moaning, "Oh yea" I responded as I plopped my plug from her socket, and I lay on the bed.

Lammy gives me a nervous smile, thinking "I..I have to put my.. butt on his face, huh?" before she lays her big ass on my head… which I liked but she lifts her backside up after reaching for my hard shaft, and starts sucking on it, while I started giving her cunt the other tongue action. It didn't take long for her cunt to drench my face, she takes out my dick from her now webby mouth she opens to catch her breath, and calmly looks down on my thing, "MmmmMmm, he still takes so good..I never been so turned on in my life..u/o/u" she says in her head while returning to deepthroat me, churning the shift with both while gargling on my dong, and before we knew it I was filling her throat with my juicy, hot pastings, which she held in her mouth to savor the tastes before swallowing him and licking her lips. Lammy starts giving out her arms, but stays up a bit longer as I keep tonguing her delicious vaginal lips, which she enjoying with her long, breathy moans as time passed. The next several moments, we find ourselves in bed together, setting eyes on one another. "You were amazing tonight, hon" she lovingly comments to me, "You too, Lams..You sure know how to satisfy a man" I reply lewdly as she blushes and looks away but looks back when we kiss, then fall asleep.

Next morning, we are awoke when we hear loud knocks on the door, "Mind getting that, hon?" Lams asks, "Da hell..? Wait, I think it's the mortgage guy. Looks like we didn't have to get the car for today" I said while putting on my clothes and went downstairs. I open the door, and see the grumpy old man, suited in all black. Am I sure I didn't get contacted from the FBI?…Does this place even have FBI?…Well knowing those guys, Skylar could be one of them. "You must be the owner of the house. You know what I am here for. Where's my 3000$?" he says to me with his hand out, "Ok ok, hold on. I'll get the money, just wait there please" I said as politely as possible, then went into the case, getting 3000$, gave him the money, problem solved right? "Thank you for the pay. Have a nice one" he farewells, walking away. Now that lil' problem outta the way, we can focus on looking forward to that cruise today! Oh yea, Paula's supposed to be coming here this morning, huh? This'll be good.

I walked upstairs, and open the room to my girlfriend's, letting her know "Hey babe, guess who took care of the mortgage for you? ^^", "oh you did? That's great, hon! Im glad it's taken care of. Paula's supposed to be here too, right?" she ends up asking, "I was thinking that too. We should cook some breakfast for all three of us. Maybe we can go shopping with her too?" I asked, "Hmm, I don't mind at all. Hopefully she won't be too..overbearing" she said with a concerned expression, "yea I know what you mean. She can be a bit in-your-face about alot of things so we'll have to keep an eye on her if anything" I reply, "You mean as usual?" Lams corrects half-jokingly. She isn't wrong at all. Ever since our…Involvements, we have been on thin ice with her when it comes to covering TigerTooth's ass. Spending time with her like this may make things easy on us…But I still can't shake the feeling that I have to solve this somehow..Dammit! What's the man gonna do when he's done so much for us, and the fact that we have a growing situation with these ex-assassin members?!…"Lammy, when we get back, we're talking to the boss about our next move" I sincerely say with a serious expression, "Oh dear, you look like something's eating at you..I mean..It's got me thinking a bit too..but ok, we'll do something about all this" she mentions with a slight determined tone in her voice. The other thing is…The kid…We gotta do something about his little plan too. Maybe see where blondy's head is?

I wanted to meditate on what we'll do next, but our silence is broken when we hear the door knocking, and I open the door, seeing Paula in front of it. "Sup -in-Bed, where's your girlfriend at?" Paula greets, "H-here I am" Lammy comes beside me, "You came a bit sooner than we thought. We were gonna get to cooking too" I inform Paula, "Well no need to let it give ya a kick in the ass, we can always go some place to eat" Paula replies. I don't know why we never thought that, guess the whole situation's got us this much…or maybe it's the fact that Lammy's fridge has a shit-ton of food. But oh shit! I know she's seen our car out there in front! Even if Lams stretches the lie out, I don't think Paula will keep buying that one-noted explanation! She'll be like 'Uhh, where'd y'all get all that car-money from, huh' or some shit..We can only hope she never asks about it. "I know a good place for us to go since you still don't have a ride" Paula suddenly mentions, "I-I can expla- Wait what..? Uuuh yea yea, we still don't have a ride, huh? Heheheheh" I said as innocently as possible as Lammy is confused, probably more confused than me. I mean, what the fuck?! How'd she not see it? It should literally be parked in front! "Hmmmmmm, you're lookin' extra sus, big guy. Cmon, let's hop in the car" Paula says as we follow her in the car. Upon looking at Lammy's parking lot, me and Lams see that our car is nowhere in sight..What the…? Then who has it? Maybe the kid? Nah..Skylar…? That's probably likely knowing him. Dude can be anywhere with his driver job. Anyways me and Lams played it off, but we're worried as hell.

"Hold on, Paula. Can we go to my house real quick? I forgot to let the kid know we're gonna go out on the cruise" I asked, "Aww look at you, it's like you two have a son together" Paula jokingly says, "D-dont say it like that /" me and Lams said simultaneously, looking down with a stunned expression, making Paula chuckle at us before taking us to my house. After arriving, we see the kid sitting on the top window, playing with his feet, then drops to ground after seeing us in the car, running to us. "Where've you guys been all day yesterday? I could only put some much of your lamb's food in your fridge so many times before getting tired of it. ene" Murdle complains, "Well we had alot of…business, yknow to take care of. Anyways, we're going on this cruise" I inform him, "Then I'm coming too. -o-" he immaturely says, "H-hey look-" he interrupts me, whispering "Also now that Sky's out and about, we has your house on close watch. Even taking care of your car to throw off over there". Well damn, Sky's really helping to cover our ass. Good cuz it'd screw us up if she found out about the car.

"Alright love birds, let's get to the mall, get some grub and shop a bit. We got 3 hours before we need to get to the cruise" informs us, then we drive off. After 10 minutes of cuddling with Lams and feeling on her big round ass, meanwhile Murdle looks out the window, we get to the mall. We stepped inside and went to a food joint, had our meal, then headed off to a rather largely sized clothing store. "Hey lams, how big's your bust size?" I asked my girlfriend, "Hmm, FF-cups last time I checked" Lammy answered, "Im sure you could've guessed how big those puppies are. I am pretty jealous, but at least I don't have to worry about back problems" Paula said, "well that's why I'm there to massage her back. I know a thing or two about relaxing the body" I replied, "You mean how to 'satisfy' the body, right?" Paula snarks, "T-that aside! We should find a fitting outfit for you, babe" I said to Lammy. "Speaking of that, don't you wanna see me in a bikini?" Paula said jokingly while shifting and holding her hips, "I know she's not trying to look hot in front of me and Lammy, the nerve!" I thought to myself as I looked around for swimwear for me and Lammy, trying to ignore what I saw. "Hey, what's with her anyway? She's acting weird in front of you two. oo" Murdle asks, "Not now, kid!" I yelled at him. So we found 4 outfits, each more revealing than the last, even one that was just strings, the hell are selling in this store?! Might as well where the lingerie. "I-Im alright with wearing the one that's just two straps, h-hon" Lammy says to me, making the kid laugh to himself, "N-now you're killing me, Lams! I don't want you to show too much out there.. Let's try this..Keep the bra strap but have panties..How about some cute short-shorts?" I asked, "yea..I-I guess that'll work" Lammy says meekly. Murdle hears Paula's dressing door shut, then looks at me with a devious smile, "Alright, what're you scheming over there?" I asked him, "Oh nothing. Just thinking about a lil' innocent prank is all" he mentions to me, "You better not-" I tried to say to him but he seemingly disappear, next thing I hear a loud "EEEEK! WHO THE FUCK?!" from Paula's area. I dared to turn around, then I see her trying to hold on to her loosened bikini outfit, and blushed while seeing her almost naked when she stepped out in the open..Im sorry, but I got half-chubbed from seeing, even when I turned away at the last second, "Oh my.." Lammy said when she noticed my thing with a blush. Paula of course ran back in the changing room to fix herself. Then when she comes out the next moment, her outfit suddenly falls apart even faster, and heard a loud whistle from far away, making her rush even faster to the changing room again, unable to get mad fast enough at her situation. I then see the kid laughing in a corner, so I confronted him, ordering "A-alright lil' kid! Show's over, so stop doing that!", "Fine fine, hehe…After this" he said as he speeds past Paula to slap her ass as she comes out, slapping a guy out cold that looked her. Me and Lammy went ahead to buying the outfit quickly, ignoring what just happened. That damn kid…!

We then exited the mall after being ordered by Paula, who was pretty pissed, deciding that we should wait at the place where the ship arrives. "You really shouldn't have used your abilities to do that, brat" I said to Murdle, who tries to play off the guilt by looking cool, "Well what ev, it was more fun than just watching you guys talk. e3e" he comments. Fortunately he never got to doing the same to Lammy, or else he wouldn't hear the end of it from me. Waiting in line sucked and all, but at least it seemed to calm down Paula. "Im gonna knock his socks off when he sees my skimpy ass in this kind of bikini" Paula thought to herself while giving me a smile, "Oh no, I hope she's…yknow what, I shouldn't be surprised if she pulls some pervy shit with me" I contemplated, preparing for the worst. Katty was able to find us before we were next to submit our ticket. Lammy was happy to see her, "Hey Lammy, I was able to make it!" Katty exclaimed. She recovered from her little episode faster than we thought. Might be looking forward to this trip that much, eh?

Oh yea, we didn't get the kid anything to wear in case he wants to swim, though them shorts look like the type you swim in. Paula takes care of submitting our ticket, and explaining everything to the cashier. The escalator pulls out for us, and we entered in the ship. "Yo, we need to stick together and all, but I'll give y'all your dorm keys. If you lose 'em, it's my ass" Paula informs us.

I kept a really close eye on Murdle as he looks like he's gonna cause some havoc while everyone's trying to relax. Haaah..Who am I kidding? I know he's gonna stir some shit up, but I feel like I can at least try to stop him. Maybe it can part of my training? We were given our own keys, and headed to our little dorms. Fortunately, our doors were all next to each other…or Unfortunately..? Since Lammy and me- Fuck it, I'm gonna ask. "Lammy, you think we can do our 'thing' some other time? Like, not on the cruise?" I asked her, "Well..I've had something in mind the whole time for us…" she shyly answers with a blush, "I mean..you'll see..I-I know you'll like it too" she somewhat elaborates. Judging how she's not going for my pants right away, she's probably gonna go for my junk in the bathroom or something.

Anyways, I decided to think of it later while looking out the window with Lammy, watching ocean sail pass us as the ship moves. "Attention everyone, our first destination will arrive in an hour" we heard the intercom say. "Even better..When everyone's gone from the beach..I'll spread my legs..and he'll know what to do from there" Lammy plots in her head, which is stopped when we find ourselves..well stopped suddenly, "We're sorry. Our arrival has been reached. Please finish unpacking and make your way for departure to our nearby island", the intercom corrects…I think I know how to take this opportunity eue.

"Sounds like they have a beach, so let's get into our swim suits"

"Alright..umm.."

"What's wrong?"

"I..dont usually dress in front of..others like this.."

"Don't be shy, cuz we're together, remember?"

"I-I guess so..but t-they're kinda tight on me so..mind helping me?"

"Oh, no prob. eue"

"Di..didnt expect this but..I know he'll like this..so will I..-/-" Lammy said lewdly and internally.

I put lammy's hot outfit, short-shorts, a bra strap..and a new set of panties she bought. She steps away a bit, turns around, starting to strip down..rather slowly. I thought we were gonna save it for tonight, lams, but ok. Lammy takes off her shirt, undoes her bra, but before she tosses it away, she looks back and sees me smiling, sitting on the bed, which made her jump a bit, making her accidentally dropping the bra. "I-I-I-Im sorry " she nervously apologized, "nah don't worry, keep going" I say while taking my pants off, and putting on my trunks. Lammy precedes to taking off her pants and panties while bending over in front of me, and it took every fiber of my being to not fap at that moment. She turns her head and turns it back, "Are..you getting hard from this?" Lammy asks me, "What if I always am?" I jokingly asked her back, "W-well..can you save it..f-for later?" she asked, "I'll consider this as an appetizer" I said. So at this point…yeaaa she was nude, which did helped my raging boner…A bit too much. "Is…is that his pre-cum…?" Lammy asked herself mentally, trying to ignore the wet spot she noticed on my pelvic area, even if I wore trunks. "O-ok..Y-you can help now.." she said as I come up behind her with her panties…There was a strange urge to sniff them, not sure if it's cuz I heard it was a thing. Anyways She turns her head again, lifting her foot up, fitting it through the panty's hole, and same for the other foot, which she was slowly lifted for til I patted the respective ass-cheek. I pulled the panties up on her, made her ass press against me, and she squealed for a bit, but they now fitted on her. I got the bra, and helped her put it on when I wrapped it on her from the back as she grabbed my hands for guidance, then locking it. Then I gave her the short-shorts which she snugged on by herself.

"O-ok..uuh thanks. W-we're done dressing so let's head out" she said blushingly, "I should be the one thanking you..for my giving my buddy downstairs a show eue" I lewdly comment internally. Katy meets us at the exit area, she wore a red one-piece, sandals and had a bag with her. "How do I look?" she asked us, "Pretty flat" I thought to myself, so I let Lams talk for me, "You look cute in it, Katy" Lammy complemented, making Katy blush. "Hey where's Paula and Murdy?" Katy asks, "Dunno. I haven't either of 'em when we came out" I answered, "Hopefully, we'll see both of them when we get to this beach" Lammy said. The sun starts blinding and beats down on us, Katy pulls out some straw hats out of her bag, saying "Good thing I bought us some hats, huh? I had a hunch it'd get bright", "I wish we thought of that. Thank you, Katy" Lammy happily said to her, "Damn, I wish I thought about that actually.. Wait, is she trying to get with Lams still? Well you better watch your blue-ass when Im around!" I skeptically said in my head. The three of us wore the hats and got off the ship behind a light crowd of people, as the beach of the island opens up to our view.

"So whatcha wanna do, Lams? Enjoy the sun or enjoy the water?" I asked her, "Hmm, I think I'll do both by laying on water" Lammy says, "Well here, I got a floaty, but I'll let you have it, ok?" Katy suggests while handing it to Lammy, "This damn cat! She's totally trying to steal my gir-" my internal outrage gets cut off by Lamb asking "What about you? You wanna chill on the beach?", "Oh I-I'll just sit it out for a bit, then come out with you later" I answered. The ship's captain comes out as we talked on the dock, informing everyone "Attention passengers! We are sorry to say that the ship has fixable, yet sudden issues, but enjoy your time in this beach area. Everyone here can venture off to get something to eat or go to an Inn, but meet back in 4 hours". "4 hours, huh? Well, Im sure I can plot something in that time..Sex on the beach sounds too good to pass up.." Lammy thinks. So me, Lamy, and Katy walk to the beach. I hear a loud whistle from behind me, turning me around, "Yoooowhooo, can you see me, stud?" Paula shouted at me, and I saw her in a white thong and a bra, posing attractively to me, giving a wink when we made eye contact. Great, now I need to watch Paula too. It's weird how she's acting to me lately, cuz she didn't show any interest in me back then. Maybe it's cuz Im with Lammy now? Though I'll keep writing it off as one of her jokes. Damn, the more I think of it, the harder it is to read into her. "So you got her a floaty and not me? How cold of you" Paula said to Katy, "well, I uhh..I wanted to share it with Lam- I mean with everyone" Katy replies as innocently as possible, "Suuuuure. Don't sweat it, we can get some more later. We'll get Lams to pay for it" Paula said, "Oh s-sure. Can you hold my wallet, Katy?" Lammy asked, "Yeah, go ahead" Katy says as she opens her bag. My cash is in the room, so she'll have to do the paying. Kinda feel guilty about not having mine on me, but I'll make it up to her though. She fortunately doesn't seem to mind, but still.

We moved about half a mile from the ship, further than most of the ship's passengers. Me and Katy went to setting up our relaxation spots by planting a towel and an umbrella for us..I rather not question what kind of umbrella fits in a bag like that. Anyways, we watch Lams and Paula play around in the pool as Murdle has his feet in the ocean, looking at the sky. Katy then pulls in close to me as she lays on her side, trying to seem calm.

"Hey..Sorry if I come off as jealous."

"Well, it's kinda hard to when we haven't talked much."

"You see..I used to be happy alot of the times, but ever since the band split apart and this new job..Living on my own..Not seeing Lammy for a while..Seeing you with- I mean, lots of things happened and all but.. If I thought about things more.. Me and Lammy would've..probably still be together.."

"You seem to still think about her alot. I'd probably feel the same if I were you.."

"Those times I was with her meant alot to me.. I wanna help you two out as much as possible..I owe her that much."

"Is there anyone else you're interested in?"

"No….but..As long as she cares about me..I feel like I can go on."

"Look, we'll..Help you find someone you can be with. Maybe we can find someone for you here. Just keep on hoping, ok?"

"Y-You'll do that for me?..Thanks..I really appreciate it..I can't get enough of her smile. What'd you guys call her, Lams?"

"Yea, Paula came up with it when she first drove us. Sounds a bit cooler right?"

Me and Katy shared chuckle. I then decide to get up and join both of them in the waters. Katy looks my now toned body from a distance, "He's much nicer than I thought…..M-my my, he's gotten a bit more muscle on him..W-what's this..? C-could I have feelings for both of them..?" Katy looks away, blushing, and hides her head in her towel. She is tapped on the head by someone, "Yo Katy, remember me?" he said as she looks up, then she jumps for joy "Oh Parappa? Is that you?! Im so happy to see you! Hey guys, Parappa's here!" Katy shouted at them. Everyone but Murdle rushed to greet Parappa, "Yo man! How's it hangin'?" I greeted him, "Aw nothin' really. Just got this new place with my girl, Sunny" Parappa says, "Woah, you finally got with her?! Im glad for ya!" I said cheerily. "Wow Lammy is that you?" Parappa asked in shock, "Uh yeah..I know it's been forever, but Im glad to meet you" Lammy says. Parappa sees me and Lams hold hands, saying "O-oh you're with him? Never saw that comin'. I didn't figure that you'd be with anyone", "Neither did we..It kinda just happened" Lammy modestly said, "You two make a strange couple yourselves" I blurt, "Yo chill bro. It was miracle for her come aroun-" Parappa stopped his sentence as he sees Sunny get mad at him, "I-I mean uuh..I just Gotta Believeee!" he exclaimed, "Gotta Believe!" we repeated and laughed. "Yo doggie, think can you get us something to eat?" Paula asks him, "We'd be happy to, right Pappa-Rappa?" Sunny asks, "Pappa-Rappa?" I asked, "Yeah, she's been callin' me that. You got a pet name for yo girl there?" Parappa asked, "Uh huh, been callin' her Lams" I answered, "Lams? Yo, that ain't half bad, hehe. Imma take these ladies off your hands for a bit" Parappa says while he walks Katy and Paula to the city with him. "Good. The other folks are starting to leave the beach too. Now for the kid to-" Lammy's thought is split when she sees Paula viciously dragging Murdle with her, which scared off the rest of the beach dwellers, "Never mind then…He's all mine.." Lammy lewdly says to herself, targeting me.

As she was taking her panties and shorts off, she bends over on her knees at the shore, making sure her ass was pointed at me "I have an idea..Oh no, I somehow lost my shorts and panties" she seemed to have cried out, making sure I heard, which I did. I turn to Lammy, and all I saw were her genitals and ass..and of course my boner flung out of the middle of my trunks, so I walked over to her. When I was close enough, she gave me a lewd look while shifting her ass at me, making me blush and it started making sense to me…Lammy wanted to fuck on the beach..which I think is an exciting premise. I looked around and saw no one, ship is out of sight, but I know where it is. Well-thought, Lams. Time to give her V the D.

I started to enter my plug into her top socket, and she was enjoying every inch of it, gently biting her lip and blushing. Lammy's pussy was quick to get really wet, and it wasn't from the water's waves that were washing on us. "W-wow..I never done it outside before..Let along anal..The breeze and water feels..aauuh..so nice.." Lammy thought to herself while I started fucking her asshole as she starts licking her lips from such orgasmic pleasure. My sexual rocking was something even the ocean would be jealous of, and what's even more funny is that this shore's the only audience we have. I grabbed her firm waists as I was rocking her a harder, slamming my pelvis into her orange booty, and her hair moving with her body. The waves were loud enough to conceal most of our moans that we were sharing, as well as the wet noises of pounding her ass. "You..You like that?" she half-heartedly asked with an eye opened at me, "O-of course, Lams" I answered as I went balls-deep into her anus, making her moan much louder. Lammy howls her moans into the skies while aiming her head upwards, trying to handle all the orgasmic feelings that were surging in her body, which she loved every second of, and I was feeling the same. "I-I thinking Im gonna cum" I let her know as I struggled to hold in my load, she saw my expression then threw her hand at my shirt, gripping it, "D-dont stop, hon! K-keep going! H-harder! /./" she said before resuming to her moans, talk about milage. From how she delivered that demand, I could tell her body's under some strain. I had to slowed my pace so the love goo could lower, and she could feel less stress in her anus. My eyes were closed for a good minute as my juices were retracting, but my dick was increasing in size even more, making her eyes widen with a surprised look I know and love, "Am..am I biting off more than I can chew h-here?…Now I want him to finish in me" she thought in her head while her anus begins to stretch from taking my now large dick, looking downwards. As much as Im enjoying this too, I can tell that my growth is a bit much for her, "C-cum in my ass! Please!" she shouted at me as her arms gave out, now on her elbows. We got really sweaty at this point. I did what anyone would do, and went ahead then started cumming in her ass, then a wave washed over our bodies. It didn't stop me from bucking into her big ass, flooding her hole with hot oozes as it was squeezing all of my sperm out of me. We then shouted a loud, passionate moan together before easing our genitals. She soon rose her back up to kiss my lips from behind, holding my shirt with both hands, and another wave washes on her body. The water drenches off of us as she comments "That was..the best, hon", "I loved all of it too..hon" I half-jokingly replied, making her chuckle a bit.

"But wait..where're you're..shorts?" I asked her, which she worriedly looked around for, only to find neither of her shorts and underwear, "Uh oh.." she says to herself, starting to look distressed and embarrassed. "Here, wear mine" I gave her my trunks, which good thing that I decided to wear someone undies and that they have tightening strings.

After Lammy puts them on, Parappa and our friends got back with a few bags of food. Phew, just in time too. "Yo guys, what went down here?" Parappa asked, "You lovers didn't fuck on the beach, right?" Paula skeptically asked, making both of us jump at her accurate guess, "N-no, she uuh..Lost her shorts and underwear at sea" I answered, "yeah, I went out too far, and got hit by some major tides. By the time he saved me, it was too late" she elaborates, "Aaaaww man. Looks like we'll have to go back in town to buy some more" Parappa reacts, "We should eat first, Pappa-Rappa" Sunny recommends. We then sat on the towels to eat before heading out. Paula couldn't help but look at the two of us, and Katy rubs her thigh to try to relax her suspicions, but Katy blushed from it, making Paula look away. Me and Lams soon locked eyes, subconsciously congratulating each other on our…..Mostly successful plan.

Tune in for chapter 8! Things are gonna get exciting on the ship by then (I'll try to make it shorter than this)


	8. Chapter 8: Cruising with Lammy (2)

Hello anyone reading this part, let me just say thank you to my first follower and I didnt expect to have over 100 total viewers by now (as well as no reviewers e e). Anyways, I may squeeze Parappa into the last chapter, but this could be the last time he's in the story. Expect more interaction with Lammy and Paula in the next chapter, instead of the whole Paula x Katy thing, which wont last long, mind you. I didnt think things would be set up for them to be as close as they are here, but I do like what im doing with Katy, who also plays more into the story than I ever thought too. If yall are into lesbo tension or girl-on-girl, enjoy it while it lasts. Also wow, tons of people looking at chapt 1, just wanna mention. Liking how ppl are trying to get thru the other chapts too. Thankfully this chapt's length is alright compared to recently.

May take some time to get the next chapt out btw.

Anyways, enjoy eue

Chapter 8: Cruising with Lammy (2) -

—

After we finish with eating, I notice Parappa and Sunny snuggling noses with each other. "Yo Parappa, mind leading the way?" I suggested, "Oh yeah man, I know the place" he replies as we all stand up. Everyone soon realizes that Im in my underwear and the girls blush, "Hey dude, you better not get a torqued on me- us. Or else I'll..I'll…forget it. Let's go now" Paula says nervously. Yea yea Paula, I know you wanna hop on me and all, but first thing's first. "Pappa-Rappa, the place we usually go to has low prices, but you know those lines get crazy long. Are you sure?" Sunny asks Parappa, "Don't worry baby. If we bounce now, it won't be as bad" Parappa assures as we follow him and his girl. Paula sees that Lammy was walking a bit funny, and slower than the others. "Y'all sure you two didn't do anything?" Paula asks with that damn look on her face, "I think she was in the water too long. I'll piggyback you, Lams. Hop on", I suggested, "A-alright..Sorry for giving people a scare" she apologizes, "I let y'all off for an hour, and something happens" Paula comments. Look here lil' hoe, just focus on not letting Katy not getting your pants. "Hmm..If the lines busy, I think..I can do something with him.." Lammy deviously plots to herself. "Yo Parappa, are you two…know.. incompatible too?" I asked him, "O-oh, why'd you ask?" Parappa asks back, "I mean…You're with a flower, so I kinda had to ask" I replied, "Well uhh..yeah..We'll looking to adopt a kid tho" Parappa answered a bit lowly, "Look on the bright side, least you two couples can get it on all y'all want, right" Paula suggestively says. Funny how she brought it up, cuz if she gets with Katy, we'll all be in same 'incompatible' boat, unless we can save Skylar, so Paula can get with him..I wouldn't want Katy to wait for Murdle to get older so she can date him. It'd be really sus if she tried to get with a kid now.

Speaking of the kid, Parappa asked him "Yo kido, what the deal is? Been havin' a long face fo' a while", which Murdle looked away, replying "Im not allowed to say..It's personal", "Aww cmon lil' man. May be the last time in a while we get to see each other. Like the lil' getup you got goin' on, I see ya" Parappa positively insists, "You..You like what Im wearing?" Murdle questions, slightly flattered. Me and Lams jump internally at what he's trying to ask. About what is eating at Murdle…and Of course, our involvements. Im sorry, Parappa, I gotta keep ya in the dark too.."Hon..We should tell 'em..I think it's time they know" Lams whispers to me, in a serious tone..After what Katy has told me..How Paula always has our back..Same for Skylar..I really hate avoiding this truth from everyone, despite how we're trying to get away from it all with this vacation..I looked behind myself to Lammy, who gives me lovely smile. We'll have to let the geezer know after this. Murdle gave us his scary stare, feeling us spill the beans..But Fuck It! "Everyone..I have something to tell you guys..!" I raised my voice, "Don't do it…Please!" Murdle yelled and pleaded as I got everyone's attention, "The kid's part of an assassin family..and we're covering for an ex-mafia boss' ass!" I shouted, pausing everyone, making Lammy's heart sink, preparing for their reactions…I looked up at everyone, hoping they'd understand.. As expected, they were incredibly shocked and stunned. "…How could you..!" Murdle shouted while crying and rushing at me, who I was able to dodge with Lammy on my back, but as soon as he went back for me, Katy steps in front of the both of us with boxing gloves, but flinched. Murdle had to stop, having his claws a few inches away from her. Even if she put on a brave act, Katy couldn't help but be weak in the knees. Paula joined her, staring down Murdle…You guys.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, dumbass?" Paula asked me, I looked away with a strained expression, hesitantly responding with an "…Im sorry..I..didnt know what to do", "I had a feeling" Paula replied, "H-huh?" I asked in shock, "You didn't think I was that naive, did ya? I pretty much read you like a book. I knew this vacation would do something for you. Let this also teach ya that you can't pull one over little Ms Paula" she proudly said to me with a smirk. Damn, she got one step ahead of us again? Looks like we couldnt outsmart her here.."You're also gonna put the rest of that 100$ to good use when we get to the store, ok?" Paula adds. Never mind, she only knows most of the truth then. Murdle becomes disillusioned, his vision blurs, really finding things hard to believe and how the group knows the truth about him. "The kid..He wants to-" I get intercepted by Lammy saying "I think that's all for now, hon. Look", pointing at Parappa considerately muttering with his girlfriend. "Rappa, what's up?" I asked, "Yea man..We feel ya in all this. Don't worry though. Y'all got this" Parappa replied, "So you aint gonna help on this one?" I asked, "Does moral support count?" he jokingly asked back, "But for real, me and sunny got plans of our own" he adds, "No need to be shy, sweety. We're gonna try adopting, remember?" Sunny reminds, making Parappa blush. Whatever floats their boat..Im alright with not having kids, but I may consider it later.

"Look kid..I owe these two alot..Please! Tell us what's wrong!" Katy demands, still having her gloves on while scared but hopeful. Murdle snaps out of his unhealthy state, then finally answers "…I never liked how my family handles things by taking lives..So Im gonna take their's…", "That's wrong!" Katy shouts, surprising all of us at her response, "You need to be like us. Talk things out, and do everything you can do what is right! I'll deal with them if I have to!" Katy adds in a determined voice. Lammy smiles at her, thinking "That's the Katy I know. I think she's back now" as Katy notices her, and smiles back. "I..Like what everyone's doing here..but..the boss..the family..and…and.." Murdle had a hard time finding his words, and Katy came up to him for a hug, which turned out to mean plenty, "There there, kid. I'll help you as much as I can, alright?" Katy reassures, as Murdle hugs back. Dont think this is over, lil' guy. I know I got some things to say to you on the way back, but thanks, Katy. "Alright alright you two, we got a bit of shopping to do for almost-naked over here" Paula softly says, looking back at me. Katy pats on him to release his embrace, making him look away and blush. The two stand up and hold hands. Well I'll be. The lil' killing machine has some real feelings after all. And your welcome, you bastard.

We soon try to brush off the reveal by walking it off to the nearby store. The moment we got inside, Lams notions that she was well enough to stand on her own. We quickly go around finding new pants for me, hoping that not many notice that I only have my undies on, "Things have gotten a bit more interesting around here, huh?" a person comments to his girl, "And you shut your ass up..!" I growl under my breath, "What was that, hon?" Lammy asks, "D-dont worry about it" I respond. So we found a nice pair of white trunks with fires on it, which we brought to the cashier. Lammy looks around, thinking "Hmm, I guess I won't try anything funny like a discrete handy for my lover after that little…scene. this place is not pretty spacey to plan that anyway". Everyone kept thinking back to that reveal earlier during our trip back to the beach. To lighten the mood, Katy began singing while looking at Lammy "Noooo Cutting corners", "She's on the border, Noooow" Lammy sings back, "Oh yeah, that song was great back then. I miss hearing it" Paula comments, "From back then? I'd like to hear more of it actually. Even Lams sung it pretty well" I happily complimented at my girlfriend, "You should hear the real thing. Maybe our uhh..Superior has our the Milkcan Album" Lammy happily suggests. "Huh? Who's this superior guy?" Katy asked, "Oh, it's the ex-mafia guy, remember? His name's TigerTooth, and he loves it when we perform on-stage for him. It really touches him when he hears my music" Lammy elaborates, "An ex-mafia boss and a Lammy fan? I'd never guess" Paula comments, happy for her. I put on the new swimming trunks. and throw away the shopping bag, ready to get back to some more fun in the sun.

"Hey Lams, we got an hour left of playing around, so let's make it count, ok?" I informed her after glancing at my watch, and she informs everyone else. "Hey brat, wanna play Maro-Polo with us?" Paula asks Murdle, "No..I'll just sit back" he lowly replies, "Suit yourself" she replies back. "Everyone know how to play that, sound be fun too. Maybe mix in a bit of splash fighting and…" my train of thought becomes filled with lewd positions of Paula, Katy and (of course) Lammy as their bodies are soak and wet from the water..I hope this doesn't turn into anything else. I rather keep my sexual desires with me and Lammy thank you. "I know we don't have much time, but..Maybe we can try some volleyball when we get home?" Lammy asks, "Don't see why not" I replied, while Katy overheard us and puts away her beach ball. The four of us start off the game with Katy being the 'Polo', and she initiates by closing her eyes. Yknow what? This could be a way to see we approach the same situation, so i can know our strengths as a team. We surrounded her, not moving even with us having the ocean above our shoulders, she was already walking around, "Maro?" she asked, "Polo!" Paula said while moving away, "P-polo" Lammy said, but Katy kept going for Paula.. I should've saw this coming. Paula lets Katy get close then moves to the side, but Katy's hands lands on her chest in a flash, "Gotcha!" Katy exclaimed while opening her eyes and they blush when their eyes meet, even more when she finds her hands caressing Paula's flat chest. Paula slaps her hands away and turns the other way, "L-let's have Lammy try it" Paula suggests. "A-are you getting hard now?" Lammy asks me after seeing my bulged trunks through the water, "J-j-just get to playing the game!" I embarrassedly yelled to her, "S-sorry, I'll go" she responds shyly. So Lammy is in the center of us now, where she doesn't move a muscle. We ended up behaving the same, with her making the air surprisingly tense, but even with us not moving, she heard our hearts beating, and we were so scared that we wouldn't dare say Polo. Lammy heard Paula's heart the most so Lammy started drifting towards her, making her jump in surprise, but fortunately a wave came at her from Katy as she cried "Polo!", which gave away her position. At that moment, Katy tried to get away from Lammy's astonishing speed, despite how deep were in the water, and Katy basically gets pounched on, seeing that Lammy count leap out of the water..but she landed on her, making Katy catch a handful of Lammy's large tits, making Katy blush notably redder than before. Lammy panicked for a moment while Katy faints and drifts backwards, leading Paula to use her trusty wake-up slaps. "Can I even say they're having fun, Pappa-Rappa?" Sunny asks, "Uuuuh, let's say that it was a good idea to stay outta it" Parappa says, unsure how to feel about how the game turned out.

After I had rather normal round of with me being the Polo of the game, who I eventually tagged Paula, it made me think a bit more than I expected, especially seeing how everyone were practically experts at the game. Even with no winner, we had to give it to Lammy due to her very impressive hearing. Must be from hearing so much music, which keenly trained her ears, or some shit. We had 20 minutes left, so used the rest of the time to see who could make the biggest splashes on each other..Which I felt like was too kiddy for me, so ended up chilling on the side and watching. Apparently, Lammy and Katy's splashes towered over Paula's, who seemed to be getting showered on. We got out of the water, then took turns lotioning each other's backs..Taking their bras while laying..rubbing each other's backs..O-of course, Katy starts blushing when she did Paula's back, "H-hey, don't get all pervy on me!" Paula complained. We hear a distant "Aaaaall Aboard!" from the ship's captain, followed by a roaring honk noise from the ship, heard from at least a mile away.

Phhheew, all that sexual tension is done for..or so I thought. We packed everything up, and made sure that Murdle came with us. "Yo guys, don't forget to say bye to Parappa and his girl" Paula demanded and reminds, "Oh yeah. Catch ya some other time, Parappa! Yo girl too!" I farewelled to him, "Word man! Nice to chill with y'all! Take good care of that girl you scored, ya hear? And Remember, You Gotta Believe!" Parappa replied as Sunny holds his hand, "Gotta Believe!" we replied, still laughing at his catch phrase. Our chuckles carried to inside the ship as the rest of the people went aboard. Me and Lams took our shoes off, deciding to chill on the bed in each other's arms, watching the window pass the sea by at a relaxing pace.

After a few hours of soon tenderly gazing into each other's eyes, Lammy then gets up, sitting in a chair, and caresses her hands down her body. Looks like we're gonna take a detour to revisit good ol' Sex City, huh? She takes her shirt off, feeling on her orange, fat titties. Lammy looks away with a blush and a smile, asking "You..want to make love to them?" as she squeezes them together with her arms. "You bet I do" I replied suggestively, and in usual fashion, my cock was already full of semen, and I don't mean what's on the ship. I wanted to bone those jugs so hard..I dropped my pants, rocked out with the cock out, and she began salivating this time, "I..I.." she tried to speak, " Uuuh huuuuh~?" I suggestively asked, "I..miss your cock so much..give it to me" Lammy less shyly said, in a breathy manner. When I got close to her tits with my dick, I was tapping her breasts with the shaft like a drum, until the bra holding them dropped to her lap, making her gasp. I then started shoving my dick between her large, wooly tits, which we both notably took pleasure in. With each brush of her hairs and nipples pushing up on my pelvis feeling better than the last, she lowered her brow and eyes at me, wanting me to not stop and cum all over her tits, "Does..this f-feel good?" she nervously yet half-heartedly asked, too focused on moaning. After 5 more minutes, my pelvis was popping against her meaty tits loudly, and I was sure that the other rooms heard this one. Her moans turned into quick yelps as she was staring at her now sore, jiggling breasts as I was fucking them, "He..really loves my breasts..Im..starting to like his rough trusts.." Lammy was thinking to herself, "D-dont stop that beat. /" she shyly demanded, and I gripped her wrists while going faster. Lammy's cheek rested on my lower stomach as she s stares up at me, "Cum all over me, h-hon" she says very erotically and shyly, "L-lammy, s-stop being good at this!" I meekly said in my head, like is her shyness rubbing off on me now?! "What the fuck are those lov- Holy shit, he's fucking the hell of-" Paula says quietly, almost walking in on the action, "Damn..he really is good in bed..Oh boy is this turning me on..Fuck it" she says to herself as she sits down, looks through the door, and fingers her pussy upon seeing the human-on-anthro spectacle. "L-lammy..! Im coming, babe!" I warned as my dong exploded loads of love goo all over her face and breasts, soon dripping down her horns and hair, "Hot damn is that sexy.." Paula comments on the climax as she closes her eyes, getting breathy, sweaty and going faster, "I wish I can ride that dick so hard.." she adds.

After she takes a few minutes to lick alot of the cum off of her, and to her surprise, with my help as well, she sucks and licks the last bits of sperm off of my dick. "Thanks sexy" I compliment, "even if you didn't ask..I'd still do this" Lammy says to me with a gentle smile, "Cmon now..n-next position, guys" Paula quietly demands to herself, starting to feel her impatience rising, as well as someone else's hand helping on her privates. "W-what the hell?" Paula opens her eyes and sees Katy next to her, "S-stop tha-" Paula was about to order but Katy stopped her mouth with her other hand, "Ssshh..I wanna see this too, ok? Don't be afraid of a woman's touch now" Katy suggestively whispers, seeing Paula both angry yet has a blushing face as she looks away, "That's it..let me do all the work" Katy lustfully says, watching Paula breathing heavily, "I hate how good she is…" Paula comments mentally. They both watched as I started putting Lams on my dick while I was in the chair, and she was facing me. "D-deeper!" she demanded, and I went balls-deep into her warm womb, making my shaft dripping in her fluids as she let out a really hot moan. "W-wow..I don't think she moaned at me like that before..she must feel really good" Katy whispers to herself, "yea and..Look, get the fuck off me" Paula angrily whispers to Katy, "shh, don't let them hear us..just enjoy yourself here..with me" Katy adds while looking into her eyes and closing in for a kiss, "fuck this, I wanna taste him, not you" Paula says while curving around Katy, crawling into the room. Katy gets a rear view of Paula's..uuh rear, then pursued her privates while licking her lips, and when Paula looked back, it was too late, she had her wet pussy getting pleasured by Katy's tongue, which was good enough to stop Paula in her tracks. "Hah..Hah..Hah..w-who's giving tongue back there…?" Paula asks, slowly putting her hand under her skirt, feeling Katy's broad head moving underneath her, "T-this fucking cat..I can't believe how good she feels.." Paula thinks to herself angrily, conflicted on how well Katy's skills were getting to her. Paula then holds her head close enough so that Katy's mouth is pressed to her coouch, making her tongue go deeper into her, as she blushes, looking down at the ground with a strained frown, making sure her moans don't reach anyone. "D-did you have to feel so fucking good, Katy?" she wonders as her legs spread apart on the ground, "I never thought you'd taste so sour, Paula..I really like it anyway..just how I'd like for you to cum here" Katy thinks to herself while holding Paula's firm cheeks. Paula grunts after a several more, grueling seconds of her clit getting some special tongue action, indicating that she climaxed for Katy, her moans soaking only into the ground. "I hope you're happy, cunt-hogger" Paula angrily risks whispering to Katy, and she giggles as a reply. "Hhhaaaah~" the two loudly and abruptly hear from Lammy's orgasmic moan, making them look at me cumming into Lammy's tightening vagina, and they both blush, continuing to finger theirselves. "I-Im gonna taste it.." Paula says before lifting herself to my scrotum, sucking and licking them, then Katy joins in on the fun. Drips of cum falls onto their tongues, and take turns sucking on my sack quietly, "Mmmm..I really like that..Hmm?" I said to myself as I shake Lammy's tits out of my face, and try to look down. By the time I saw the ground..30 seconds later, I saw no one there, but caught a peek at Paula's cunt as she was bent over through the door, and she turned around when she scurries away when we made eye-contact. "….What was that about?" I wondered out loud, "what was what, hon?" Lammy asks as she looks down on me, "Nothing..Could've been sure I saw Paula" I answered, "D-do you think she saw us..?" she was afraid to ask, "I'll..make sure to ask her myself" I promised.

Paula pins Katy to the wall upon sight of her, "W-what'd you do with my panties, you cunt-obsessed lesbo?!" she asked angrily, "I wanna say I don't mind this position, but this is no time for that" Katy thought to herself, afraid to get beaten up. When me and Lammy overheard what she asked, Lams jumps a bit, making her yelp since yknow..connected genitals, but she looked at the opened door with a concerned look on her face, "S-should we check on them, sweetie?" she asked. Don't tell me they tasted my taint..Felt great too- Anyways, how the hell am I gonna break this to Lammy? I know she's very understanding but…She can only handle so much..

"Answer me, fag!"

"C-calm down please…They're in my.."

"Where?!"

"…My undies..they're in there.."

"W-what the fuck is this all about?… Do you really like me that much..?"

"Well you…can be very rough but..I don't mind that..Is there a reason why you're like this?"

"You ask me that after what you just did?"

"No no, I mean..Your recent uhh.. attitude problem. I think we're all concerned"

"*sighs* Look..I didn't have much of any friends in high school, ok? Leave it at that"

"It wasn't easy for me either..And look at how I am.."

"That's cuz you broke up with your lil' girlfriend..I didn't even get to have one.."

"A girlfriend?"

"N-no, Blues-Clues! A boyfriend!"

"Oh..Well..What about me? I can be with yo-"

"Don't even say it! Im into guys unlike you"

"Then..Is there a guy that you'd like to be with?"

"Well there's this Skylar guy. I'd let him bone me"

"How about this, we're together unless he says no, ok?"

"Clean your ears out, Im into-"

"Why did you pull me in?"

"What?! I..I..Dammit.."

"It's not like we'll be that much closer anyway. Deal?"

"…Fuckin' deal, just don't eat me out or anything."

"We'll see what'll happen"

"The hell's that mean?"

"You'll see" she giggles with a lusty face.

"I really wish I didn't expose my ass to you there.."

"Here, let's kiss on it. On the lips."

"Da hell?!"

"To seal the deal."

"Fuckin'..Auuugh fine"

Katy closes in for the kiss, Paula prepares by closing her eyes but puckers her lips, then their lips made contact. Paula's grip on her loosens, and Katy wraps her arms around her as she enters her tongue in her mouth, surprising Paula, but she finds it hard to resist, and blushes. "Hey guys, I just wanted to check on- What The Fuck?!" I said as I turned to them starting to make-out while jumping back, which broke their moment and their locked lips as they scurried to their rooms…I know I didn't just see them of all people doing that..After all that shit about Paula talking about dicks, 'that' happened? "What is it, hon?" Lammy asks me, "Uuuuuh, babe we got a thing or two to talk about" I began with her. After explaining what happened, she fell on the bed, trying to process what just went down, "I know…Im sorry..I didn't mean to..let them" I apologized, "As long as you don't want an open relationship, i-it's alright..Just don't yknow..Let it happen again..Im also concerned for Paula.." Lams replied, "Paula? What do you mean?" I asked, "From what you told me..I can tell she hates this..situation..She may walk on even thinner ice with us..And I really.. dunno what to do about her.." Lammy answered lowly, but I kiss her cheek, saying "Whatever happens..You'll always be with me..and I'll talk it out with her if I have to…It's odd seeing how Katy still feels she owes us". We meditated on the situation a bit more, but soon locked eyes and smiled. We had faith that this will work out in the end, but were still shaky on TigerTooth's situation. Our stress died down when we laid in each other's arms.

Paula stares at her ceiling as Murdle sleeps. She then gets up, and approaches Katy's door, "I can't get this damn cat out of my head..I suddenly feel bad about her sleeping alone tonight..I'll keep her company for just one night.." Paula tried to convince herself, knowing her potential feelings for Katy. The door opens as she gently knocks, "Mind if I crash here?" Paula asked, looking away with folded arms, "Anytime, girlfriend" Katy jokingly delivered, "I-I'll tear your ass if you call me that again" Paula half-heartedly threatens as she enters the room. Katy takes advantage of her little fun with Paula by cuddling up to her in bed, and Paula chose not to entertain her mind-games, deciding to fall asleep in her arms, as Katy whispers "Thank you..." into her ear.

Try to stick around for chapter 9, the last two days of this short cruise!


	9. Chapter 9: Cruising with Lammy (3)

I'll try to keep it short here, but yeah, hello conscious lifeforms that came across this story. So let me say that for one, I've been thinking about doing two more X-readers, though Im not sure if they'll nearly be as long as this story, so Im kinda shaky on when to start those (for Tsuyu, and Carrot). Speaking of two, I'd say this story has two chapters left, and I do have an idea on how the ending will be like. This came out a bit longer than I wanted, but not the worst on chapter length. Again, as usually, let know your thoughts on the story if yall can. Oh and did I say two stories? Make that three (for Rouge). I'd say this one's good with a surprise or two in it, and feels the most like a regular chapter than filler since there is a new character. No sex, but still some good ol' sexual tension between friends. Thanks for another story follow and favorite too!

Anyways, enjoy eue.

Chapter 9: Cruising with Lammy (3):

—

Another night of making sweet love to Lams goes by, and I wake up to her charming smile. "Is this your first time on a cruise too?" I questioned, watching her rise and rubbing her eyes, happily answering "Yes, and I'm more than glad to have this be my first time with you", "I want alot of firsts with you too, baby-girl" I suggestively said, making her blush. Our small moment was broken when our stomachs growled, "I wonder how they'll do food on here. Let's see what they got around here" I suggest, "Yeah, let's" she confirms to me. We dressed in our everyday clothes, held hands, and went our merry way…Marry…That's something I'll come back to as well. Anyways Im sure that Paula knows such things as where to eat, so I kept an eye out for Lams to search for Paula.

Katy wakes up with Paula in her arms, and she wakes her up with a kiss on her lips, making Paula almost fall out of bed. "H-hey! Don't get fresh with me!" Paula exclaims, balling her fist and wiping her kiss away with her arm. "Aww cmon, you know you like it" Katy teases while looking up to her and resting her head on her flat chest, "And get the hell off me! I didn't set this shit up for this to happen" Paula orders, but Katy rubs her head across her chest, making Paula sigh. "Look, Im too tired to deal with this. Let's just get up, and see if the chef's cooking isn't half-assed" Paula suggests, looking away and got out of bed. "Shit! I only brought this bikini? Hell's wrong with me?" Paula internally realizes, Katy notices that she doesn't have much in her suitcase and gives her a hula dress, "I had it lying around in my bag" Katy mentions. Katy then tries to hold Paula's hand after she puts on the dress, "Don't touch me, especially around others" Paula dismisses to her, "Pleeeease?" Katy begs, "…If anyone says shit about this, hands off" Paula hesitantly says as they head out the door.

Paula stops for a moment then turns back to her room, knocking on the door for a few seconds, "Im gonna beat your ass, you damn brat! Open this door now!" Paula shouts in frustration, "We should look for him" Katy suggests, making Paula turn the other way to the main deck, down the main hall. "Hey there you two. Know where the food is?" I asked Paula, "Yea, we're on the way there. It'll be a buffet at the main area too", "….Let's get a move on, Lams!" I excitedly said while darting to the main area. Paula holds my shoulder to stop me, "Do you even know the way to the place?" she asked, "….Dammit, I actually don't" I replied, "Here, before you and your girlfriend get lost" Paula said while pointing to a map in the hallway. Yeah, I can't believe I missed that. "Hey they have a party joint in here too. How good are you at dancing, Lams?" I asked, "D-d-dont ask…." she replied with a really red face, "I-I-Im getting really nervous just thinking about it..I know I can't dance, and let alone with him" she lists mentally while finding something to look at, but I grasp her hand, suggesting "There's always teaching a few moves. Or maybe we can do some slow dances", which she almost faints from the thought. I catch her as she almost dropped to floor, "No time to faint now, Lams. Here, maybe food'll help, cmon" I mention as I pull her with me to where the food is being served, as she ruggedly follows. "She's really head-over-heels for him, huh? Ever thought about dancing with me, Paula?" Katy cheerfully asks, "Don't push it! Let's just go, ok?" Paula said as they both follow the leading lovers. Shortly afterwards, say 2 minutes, give or take, me and Lams begin to witness a crowd standing over the buffet of all sorts of food, "Woooooow, look at all that grub, Lams! It's like your fridge on a table!" I exclaimed, "Y-yeah, I don't know where to start" she shyly says, "Anywhere, if you ask me. I'll make you a plate if you want" I happily suggest, "G-go ahead, hon" she answered. So I made us two plates, full of sliced fruits, meats (no lamb), jelly, pudding, and cake. There was enough to feed 10 families, AT LEAST. Lammy put on a warm smile, anticipating our meal as we found a seat for us. The two of us fed each other as we looked at the seas pass by us, watching fish jump and whales swimming with them, "Im glad to have this moment with my love..It's unbelievable that I thought I'd never be able to experience this..And is what I've been wanting for a while" Lams happily contemplates, and I notice how happy she is, which I couldn't help but smile back.

My gaze drifts over to Katy and Paula, who seem to be trying to get along, with Paula not always trying to be at Katy's throat, though their relationship is still sketchy to me..Oh yeah, I still have to ask them about..'that' time last night. "And yeah, I saw him go up the 2nd floor. We have to see what he's doing before we lose him again" Katy informs before continuing to eat, "The hell's that kid up to with my keys? Hope some perv doesn't snoop around the room or some shit" Paula ponders out loud, trying to eat some cherries, "Those remind me of you" Katy comments, "What's that mean?" Paula asked, "Yknow….being fruity..eating cherries..my cherry" Katy suggestively says while slowing looking lusty, "Speak for yourself. You're the fag, not me" Paula says while looking away, "Not according to last night..Could you be bi?" Katy asks, "D-dont even go there! Just finishing eating!" Paula shouts. Me and Lammy see Paula slowly getting flustered, "We should go see what they're talking about, hon" Lams suggests, "Yea, I know she likes teasing her, but even Paula has some boundaries" I comment. We finish our delightful meal with a drink from a juice dispenser, carrying a cup with us. They better not hit us with a massive food bill after this cruise though, especially after we had seconds. But wait, where's the kid? Figured he'd be the first person to eat. That might be what they're talking about. Me and Lams walked up to them calmly, I ask "Sup guys? Whacha' talking' about?", "The kid's on the move and we know it. Asshole took my keys, and I have a bad feeling about it" Paula says with a puzzled look on her face, playing with her straw in her cup to help her think. "We should look befo-" Katy is interrupted by an explosion triggered at the top floor of the ship, making everyone jump out of their seats and looking up, witnessing smoke ascend. "What the fuck was that?!" Paula exclaimed, heart racing with everyone else's, and I lead the dash to the location, "Last time I checked, he's unable to cause something like that..We gotta stop it, Lams!" I shouted as Lammy followed, "Don't forget about us, guys" Katy says with a concerned and scared face while Paula runs through panicking passengers.

Who'd be able to set up such a thing on a ship? I know the kid won't, so whoever did must set a plan B in motion after trying to sabotage the ship from Day 1. At the top floor with a rather huge balcony, we saw a bloody Murdle staring down a black-leathered, busty, dark-furred fox bitch with long dreads, dressed in metal bangles, and had dark pink boots, who glanced back at him with a sassy smile.

His claws were all the way out, longer than ever. I'd say 20 inches…He was fighting her, wasn't he? His eyes never looked so vicious and focused, enough to freeze us in our tracks from the tense atmosphere. "What…What the hell's going on, kid?!" I asked out loud, "Oh, so your friends finally made it to my little show, lil' bro?" She asked him arrogantly…WAIT.."Little bro?! Y-you're his little- I mean Older Sister?!" I asked in awe, "Not just that, but his trainer, tormentor, and best of all, get this. The right-hand woman of the Klaudia family! Neat, huh?" she said light-heartedly, but we knew the weight of those words. As if her causing an explosion didnt scare us enough. We all internally shuddered, not sure what our next action should be..But neat my ass! "….Why the hell are you here?" I asked for everyone, "I was ordered to simply sneak in and retrieve the boy. Oh and get rid of everyone on ship. Yknow, to not have any eye-witnesses" she casually answered as she does her nails, "W-why would you kill everyone?" Lammy asked in fright, "To help maintain our family's secrecy. I wouldn't have to do it if only Murdy didn't side with the enemy. Or rather, if only I didn't overhear him spilling the beans.." she said while rolling her eyes innocently with a devilish smile. "Spilling the beans..Wait..You mean with him siding with the old man?" I try to confirm, "Wow, daddy was right, you really are working with someone with a good head..A handsome one too.." she said lustfully, licking her lips at the sight of me, making me sweat in.. well.. Normally I'd like this, but Im taken and it's a bad time for that. These guys really got some screws loose. I see Murdle drop to his knees, "Zeeda…Im never going with you..!" he started roaring, and Lammy steps in front of me, "I-I..I won't let you come between me and him" she said to Zeeda with a determined tone, "Hmm..What a peculiar couple. But if you wanna die first, sweetie, should've just asked" she said as her bangles open up, charging lasers. "Laser accessories have unlimited energy, so I'd to see them try me" our devious assassin thought to herself.

"Lammy, catch!" Katy threw a guitar at her…from around the world (don't ask how this works), which she caught. The tech in Zeeda's hair fired but Lammy was able to block the shots with her guitar, which was apparently good enough to deflect them. "Hmm, in that case.." Zeeda said, while seemingly vanishing, "She- W-where'd she go?" Paula asked as Murdle gasped and held her wrists to avert her claw-swipe on Paula, but the force of the impact scratched across his shirt. Murdle proceeds to cross her arms behind her back while falling on her with his foot on her back, "Hehe, pretty good, lil bro. Now give me a challenge, ok?" she said as she stood, and spun rapidly to swing him off of her, but was a millisecond away from spinning into Lammy's guitar swing, which she blocked in time. "You're one helluva player, huh? How you use this thing is pretty dangerous" Zeeda said while gripping her guitar with a grimace stare, getting ready to cut Lammy down with her rather bulky claws on the other hand, and of course, I wasn't gonna watch that shit go down, so I charged at the bitch. "As if he can do anything" Zeeda said while cocking her arm at me, "Maybe not, but she can" I retort while faking out my approach by ducking, and Katy hurled herself from behind me, scoring a punch on her face, letting Lams go. "Good one, Katy!" I cheered in my head, seeing the scanty nympho get blown back while Katy smiled at her successful shot. Paula then rushed to hiding behind the helm of the floor, "Ugh, can I just catch a break for once?" she complained. Zeeda regains her footing and throws Katy back with enough force to send her flying off the ship, "Katy, NO!" I shouted while Murdle jumps off the ship and throws her back to the floor, but he ends up falling into the ocean. "Dammit! We lost Murdle?!" I shouted then batted angrily at Zeeda, who fixes her hair, "You were lucky to land that on me..Maybe I have to end this quick after all" she comments, slightly annoyed. Great, sounds like a new move she's gonna pull out of her fine ass….and I wish I was wrong about this. We witnessed as her bangles were releasing many energy spheres into the air, then she sped around us to spread them, "I'd say your last words to each other, since these have enough power to destroy the ship" she warns, "Lams..What do we-" "Welp, time's up. Ta-Ta" she interrupts while saluting, then the balls start shooting explosive lasers all over ship. The lasers sprung up wires from the floors, which bursted open with many sparks, which we were able to get around. I push Lams to the side as a shot almost grazed her, but struck my arm as I trip over a series of wires. However the onslaught was halted when she felt a strong tug from behind her, and when she yanked forward, the portion of her hair was severed. "Who the hell di-" she said while turning around, seeing Murdle with her hair in his hand, "Hey, the kid's still alive!" I happily shouted, "See this? I found the operating module you were using. So goodbye lasers. ouo" He said with the smile we knew and love. "Damn this brat!" She growled while shooting a laser at his head, "Why didn't you dodge, kid?!" I shouted, but he brings his head forward and points to his bleeding head, "Hey, lookie there. The shots also lost some kick with a good amount of those rings removed too. ouo" he said charmingly, stunning and frustrating her. Zeeda's disdain for him grew quickly, forcing shots at him, but they seem to miss him, "Hey, mind distracting her?" he suggests to me, "What do yo- Ow" she tried to ask but I pitched my phone at her face, and she then found herself getting electrocuted. "W-w-w-where's this coming from?!" she asked while also seeing Murdle's hand on her stomach, making her fall back on her head, "You know those wires that were sticking out from you tearing up the ship? Well, if I hold them and conduct them to you, I can give you a quick zap. See? -uo" Murdle explained while in a bit of pain. Zeeda tried to get up but her body's joints still feel heavy shocks from the attack, "If only I didn't get you so used to being shocked..Looks like it put me at a disadvantage" she comments, "…You know that..I have to take your life, right? o.o" Murdle says with a face of a killer, "No! Don't do it!" Katy yells while holding him, confusing him. "But…If we don't kill her, she'll kill us" he reassures, "We talked about this! You can't kill to solve your problems!" Katy yells while crying, making him confused and start to make his sight go blurry. "If you kill her, do you know what that means?! She won't have the chance to enjoy herself, talk to anyone, or even be there to make fun of us! You won't be any better than your other family members, is that what you want?!" she pleads and adds, making him grip his fists, feeling weighing guilt swallow his mind. "Has..that what I've been doing without thinking..? Was..Killing that wrong of a thing to do..? Then what do I do..How can I solve this?..I only knew how to kill..It was my life..and now.." Murdle pondered, internally conflicting himself, "And worst of all..She won't be able to be part of us..To enjoy our company..Not being able to get to know someone like her would hurt alot" She adds, defending Zeeda, as she starts to feel the weight of her words..Katy..

Zeeda looked down with a strained face, "Don't you wanna live your life the way you want to? Not being tied down to your family's ways?" Katy questions her, "…..It's…I do but..My dad..He's pushed me to kill so many people..and torture my brother..I'll never forget my first day of that" she said with sorrow in her voice. "Then be with us..These guys changed my life, so they'll do the same for you" Katy suggests, extending her hand, which Zeeda slaps away, "You can't expect her to be with us in this situation, do you?" Paula comes out and reasons, "Exactly..They'll know I caused all this..Maybe..Some other time.." she concurs while taking out a glove, which emitted a smoke, then she darts off to take a reserved raft, paddling off to a nearby shore. "What was her name? Katy? She's making me consider alot of things..even her" Zeeda thought to herself, while going off at sea. Paula puts her hand on the saddened Katy, "You know it's for the best..We'll see her again" she assured, "It looked like I was reaching her too..Im sorry for getting ahead of myself" Katy apologizes, "Don't sweat it. At least we know we have another person on our side. It's for the best for her to leave for now" I added with Paula.

Patting her back, Paula sees if Katy's ok.

"Are you alright, Katy?"

"It's too late.."

"What's that mean?"

"For you to keep being with me, and being nice for once wont change it."

"I still don't follow. Spit it out."

"I mean..That Zeedy girl..I think I really like her"

"Oh really? Well, if you say so-"

"Hold on, you know what that means, right?"

"Now where are you gettin' at?"

"We need to find a way to save Zeeda too.."

"*gasps*..Im…sorry.."

"D-don't be, Katy..It's just..If it came down to it..I hope you're ready for any chance that we could lose her..As if worrying if Murdle and Skylar will make it out of all this wasn't bad enough."

"Well lover-boy, think of it like this, we know that she's with us next time we see her, and Blues-clues is out of my ass."

"I love you too, Paula."

"There's a good chance Sky met her, so we'll hunt him down, so we can hunt Zeeda I guess. You did pretty good out there, Lams!"

"I-I know I can do better.."

The captain announces over an intercom "All repairmen to the 3rd floor. Any passengers step away from said area", and we did as he said, going down the steps. "Hey brat, where're my keys at?" Paula asks, "Oh yeah, they must've slid out my pocket when I fell in the water. oo" Murdle said casually, "Then the hell did you take them anyway?!" Paula outraged with her question, "Well..I did see her on the ship a few times, so I snooped around last night when everyone was asleep. By the time I got back to my room, she was in front of the door, but didn't expect me, so she must've delayed her attack till now.._v_" he explained. Damn, looks like she ha a plan B, and this was her plan C. Good thing she's on our side now, and her firepower will really do some damage when bum-rushing their HQ. "Hey Lams, can I show you something?" Paula asks her, "Y-yeah?" Lammy replied, watching how dainty and poised Paula walked with her, "Ever tried hitting him with a strut?" Paula asked suggestively, "N-no..I thought the way I walk has always been fine" Lammy responds, "Hey lover-boy, what do you think?" Paula asked me while showing me her stuff, "W-whoa, I haven't been noticed, but yeah, y-you work it" I nervously replied with a thumbs up, "I know I like it" Katy replies with a wink at her, "I didn't ask you, carpet-munch! Anyways, see? It even woos a girl or two. Try it out some time. Put a gap in your step" Paula suggests, "Uh I guess it wouldn't hurt. T-thanks" Lamb replied while blushing, thinking how attractive she'd look while working her hips.

"You guys oddly have spirits for people that almost died."

"Look brat, we came here to not worry about that, so might as well get our money's worth."

"If you say so."

"Yo kid, would you ever date Katy?"

"Not on your life."

"If you ask-"

"What about Paula?"

"Uhhh Would you? oco"

"Hmm, I'd appreciate her being less..yknow, bossy."

"Yeah, not a fan of that part either."

"Zeeda would be fun to talk to."

"Well screw the three of you. It's all about Skylar for me."

"You guys talk so funny to me. Always talking about 'getting' with people."

"Ehh Dont worry, kid. You'll get there."

We arrived at our rooms, and remember how Paula lost her keys. "Maybe us adults could have a sleepover in me and Lams' room" I suggest as Katy gives her room's key to him, "That's fine. I wanna be alone anyway. ene" Murdle remarks. I shut the door behind the four of us, "Sooooo, what the hell was that last night?" I asked, "What part?" Paula asks back while shifting her eyes away from me, "Oh you knoooow, maybe you can start off with explains why you two were slurping my balls? Or maybe why you two made out? Start somewhere" I answered. "That damn kid! I wished he didn't lose my fuckin' keys, or else I wouldn't have to be in this situation!" Paula internally screamed, looking stressed and blushing with Katy. "Well..I saw you and her doing it and..Look, Im sorry, ok? We done?" Paula answers, twiddling with her feet as I sigh, "I just hope this stops when you're with Sky" I said, "I blame myself..I could've satisfied her..more" Katy suggestively said, "You're not helping!" Paula angrily whispered to Katy. Im personally not a fan of lesbos unlike alot of people, but I can't judge…However it was hard not to think how they'd look in the same bed..Anyways! "Oh yeah, I saw you two kissing? What was that?" I asked, "We talked and..She had a lil' deal..and wanted to seal the deal by kissing, that was it!" Paula answers with a hint of shame, "Then there was the time I-" Katy tried to say but got interrupted by a "That was it!", with Katy humming to herself afterwards. I rather not know what was happening beforehand. If they snuck in, I really couldn't hear them. Then again, we're talking about me getting a piece of Lammy. I notice a sinister smile on Paula's face, which I just knew was bad news. "I bet you can't satisfy me" Paula suggests, "Nice try, you know Im with Lammy, so no funny shit from you" I respond, even after hearing that, she spreads her legs to me, "Oh boy, that lil' brawl got me so tired" Paula said half-heartedly, then I slap her thigh, "Kn-knock it off!" I nervously exclaimed, "Ooo can I have another?" she said teasingly, chuckling to herself. If she's spending the night with us, I really gotta watch her, cuz next thing I'll be balls-deep into some petite vagina. "I thought it was my job to tease you, Pauly" Katy suggestively said to her, "Don't even" Paula responds, "You knooow, if she acts strange, I'll give her some 'strange' myself, so you better behave, Paula" Katy says to me, making Paula growl at her for ruining her fun with me. Thought I'd appreciate help from a lesbo, let alone ever think of a helpful lesbo.

We soon went back outside to enjoy our time in the ship's giant pool after a rather…Awkward dressing situation, being one room and all. A good 4 hours passed and yea, can't believe we have one last day of sailing. Never would've thought that shit could happen. Quite eventful for a 2nd to last day, huh? We turn to the room. "Looks like we only have one bed, so you know what that means, right?" Paula says with a smile you'd wanna catch, "Yeah?" I asked anyway, "We gotta share the same bed, right?" she answers. The air got tense when I looked down and saw my member getting hard. Not now dammit! "Oh what's this, you're lil' friend wants to say hi?" Paula erotically asks, "N-no, I just..cant get enough of Lams' cleavage is all" I answered as Paula gives me a tug down there, and I react by backing away into the bed. Paula then puts her hands on my knees and leans forward, making tense eye contact, "Ready to bone some fox pussy, stud?" she sexually and rhetorically asks, "W-what the hell are you two doing back there? She wants me to stuff her!" I yelled for help, pushing her face away from me, then looked behind her, seeing them start to play with themselves, but Lammy stops, jumping in her chair when I looked at her, "O-oh, sorry! Coming" she said as she hurried over to me. Lammy then pulls Paula's arms to get her off of me, "I can't believe you two. She was really gonna fuck me!" I cried, "No no, keep going" Katy said while trying to play with herself, "D-dammit, Katy! Of all times, you choose now to sit there and watch me dick her down?" I rhetorically asked, "I mean that was the idea, hmhmhm~ :3 " Katy cutely laughs while looking away, making me glare at her in rage. "Oh no, I fell" Paula kept trying to play off, exposing her crotch to me during her small time on the floor, "You're having too much fun with me now" I remarked, "Well we are gonna stay in the same room, so you better guard your junk around me..oooo, don't you two bone like, every night?" Paula suggestively queried, making Lams stare and blush at me. A tense atmosphere returns, cuz she knows I can't get enough of Lammy's inner goodies..and outer goodies…Dammit, how am I gonna control myself tonight?! "L-lams? Do you think we can go one night without sex?" I asked her with a blush, "Y-yeah, I'll try my best tonight..I mean yknow, not to do it" she replied. Feeling stumped, Paula sighs while looking up at the ceiling, me and Lammy started to take some clothes off, "Yknow guys, I can't wait for me to lead our rag-tag group through the kid's place soon" Paula confidently remarked, "You lead? Everyone knows I'd be the best at that" I replied, "To be fair, he did do more than you, while you were hiding like a scaredy cat" Katy remarked, "A bit ironic coming from Katy. She's been showing her ass when stuff hits the fan" I followed, "Remember seeing all that gear she had? I'll just wait till she gives one of you the hook-up, and I'll start pulling my own weight" Paula retorts to us. I yawned, settling into bed, "What ev, Im supposed to be the one dreamin' here" I said back, starting to sleep while Lammy shortly followed, chucking slightly at my joke.

"Oh yeah, that means you'll have to huddle up to me tonight too" Katy made Paula realize, "…Dammit!" Paula outraged. Katy then sat on her side in bed suggestively, eying down Paula as she took off her dress, "You fuckin' bitch.." Paula said under her breath before getting in bed with her. Paula then was getting her ass felt on, "Anyone tell you had a nice ass?" Katy playfully whispered to her, "Anyone tell you that Im not gay as hell like you?" Paula retorts, "Think of this as your Karmic punishment" Katy replied while giving her a small spank, "I'd be lying if I didn't say I liked that…" Paula thought to herself uncomfortably, "Judging from your silence, you like this lil' treatment, don't ya?" Katy asked, "L-like hell Im answering that" Paula denies her of a satisfying answer while slowly shuddering internally, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I like hard-to-get anyway" Katy teased, "Enjoy it while it lasts, Blues-clues" Paula said. Yeaaaah, let's say it was a long night for her…Til this happened. Paula soon catches her hand.

"Hey..Even though I give you shit all the time. I really do appreciate coming through for us. I know you're pretty passionate, but I never thought you had that in you."

"Well..I sometimes can't help but get emotional when that stuff goes down."

"It sounded like you had alot on your mind for a while. You weren't ever like that back in high school."

"I know..If anything, I don't want anyone to be depressed like I was for a while..and ever since you guys came into my life, I never felt so hopeful. When it comes to these new guys we've been meeting, I feel like I can reach them..Alot just..comes out of me."

"Just know that you can't save everyone..As much as I hate to say that. We've been doing really good so far."

"I'll think about that….Good night.."

Paula leaves her a cool smile as she sleeps with the rest of us. The next morning arrives, the pleasant blue rays wake up Paula. She gaps her mouth for yawn, "Alright, you three, wake your sleepy asses up. Last day of the cruise" she ordered while restoring her equilibrium. "Hmm? Oh. Honey, you can wake up now" Lammy spoke to me, poking my back. "None of you guys better not have shed" I said jokingly while turning around, everyone smiling at me. "Ok guys, let's get dressed and have some grub. Hopefully no Michael Baye-worthy bs happens today. And FYI, we never shed" Paula snarks while putting on her skirt, followed by everyone else dressing. "Hey guys, I got something for you guys. How about we strut our way to the food area this time?" Paula suggests, "Did you even have to ask me? I'll leave everyone in the dust" Katy confidently says, "Ok girlfriend, bring it on. That means you too, Lams" Paula says to both of them, "I-I dunno..I haven't even tri-" Lammy gets interrupted by Paula slapping her ass, making her back straighten, "You can't be hunched over, Lams. Get with it" Paula orders as I open the door for them, and the race was off. Gotta be the weirdest contest I've seen, but it seems that Lammy's a fast-learner. I knock on the kid's door, he opens and I asked "Wanna see something funny?", and he quickly tags along with the group. As Murdle follows, he kept in his laughter while I was getting a good view of the girls' hip movements from behind, which was rather hard to tell who was better. "Cmon Lams, I know you got more footwork than that" Paula taunts, "I-Im trying" Lammy said while struggling to keep up, Katy bumps Paula's hip with her own, throwing off her rhythm slightly, "I should ask the same to you" Katy taunts her, making Murdle finally laugh out loud. The butt battle continued to out in the open, and Paula bumps her back, making Katy fall into the nearby pool, making Murdle laugh at them more, making a scene for others to witness. "Haha, aren't cats not a fan of water?" Paula taunts at Katy, "Well unlike most, I can actually swim and Im dressed for it too" Katy retorted in her defense, "Hey are you those rowdy girls with you? We got ourselves quite a player, people" someone from the crowd outspoken, making me blush at the misunderstanding. "No no, Im with my lamb-lady here. These two are just playing around" I corrected, "Oh? Even for an odd couple, you sure did score, buddy" another guy shouted, "They better not said anything beyond that, or Im gonna make a scene next..!" I thought to myself as I clinched my fist, making bystanders mind their own business, but Lams calmed me down by holding my arm, with a few awws filling the air.

She was still pretty nervous to be in the public eye with me, but she was able to give me that lovely smile I can't get enough of. Both of us then preceded to entering in the pool together, drifting around as the other swim with their friends and family. Lams then pulled me over to a corner to shower me with kisses as she blushed, and I wrapped my arms around her. "I really love you, Lammy.." I said to her, "You too, hubby" she suddenly said, "Wa-wait wha?! When was this?" I replied in confusion, "I mean..Im not interested in getting married…but it really feels like we are anyway. Also I..cant think of anyone else I'd spend my life with, and I'd be happy that it'll be with you" she explains, "Rest of my life huh..I guess I'd say the same. We've been through alot together too, and it still feels like we're not that close to completing the story" I expressed, "Heheh, sure, story. Well for now, let's just enjoy our lil' ride, hubby" Lams replies, before we start making out…Which got me pretty hard. "You want me to help with that? I can feel it poking through your trunks" Lammy asks while giving my dong some really good tugs, "I don't think it's a-" before I could finish my sentence I already came. My goo was shooting threw her fingers, and I couldn't believe how fast she went underwater, like wow. "I think we should go to another corner..Follow my lead, hubby" she suggests while I moved us around the pool, with her holding my arm like before. "Hey guys, there y'all are. Wanna play some ball in the pool?" Katy asked us, making Lammy jump and stop our movement, "Is there a stain down there?" I whisper to her, and she plays looking shy as usual in front of everyone, then fortunately nods 'no'. Phew good, now we can have some fun in the pool…Well the normal 'fun'. "Hey man, where'd your trunks go?" Paula comes up to us and asks, "L-Lams! I thought you said meant that you couldn't see any!" I panicked, "I-I meant that they were gone but..I wasn't sure how to tell you without getting like..well..this" Lammy shyly replied, "But where the hell could they be?!" I shout, "Hey aren't these your trunks? They smell rank. o3o" Murdle asked while spinning my trunks on his finger, and I snatch them out of his hand. "Can you please inform me better next time…!?" I said with a hint of anger in voice, "I-Im sorry..I'll do better next time" she promised, "Oh and what about your arm? Is it ok? I saw that it got shot" she adds with a question, "Hmm? Oh that? Don't worry about it" I said. She may make a mistake here and there, but given how she is, I found it easy to forgive her, especially since she rarely screws up.

After two hours of playing with a beach ball in the pool, slow-dancing at one of the ship's clubs for another two hours, we practically filled the day up, and finished the day by bringing food to our room. I may have had to keep my eyes peeled at both Paula and Katy, but with this whole one-room deal, I feel like we became more close this way..Hopefully not too close to where our genitals are involved, just sayin'. "So does eating meaty things offend you two?" I asked Paula and Katy, "You know that animals eat other animals, right? I know that you'd lose your shit if we're talkin' about a plate of lamb" Paula replied before continuing to eat her sloppy joe, "How often do you see people serve cat?" Katy rhetorically asked, which those are admittedly some good points. "So what got you over the fact that you're fucking an antro-lamb again?" Paula asked jokingly, obviously to get a reaction out of me, which I ignored, "But no really, you're pretty far in dating her. What'd you say keeps you coming back for more?" Paula finally asked a bit more seriously, "Well where to start..Besides her bod, of course. She's pretty nice, really easy on the eyes, a good listener, probably as smart as me..Definitely more thoughtful than me..Hmm..I really like her music too. We both love spending time with each other. I really like looking into her eyes too" I explain myself, "Wow. And that was from the top of your head? You had way more than I thought" Katy mentions, "You forgot how she can make you cum quick" Paula shockingly remarked, "Wait you knew?!" I shouted in astonishment, "Well duh, I just didn't say anything..Til your dumbass admitted it now" Paula playfully replies. Damn, that was pretty dumb of me. You really do kill me sometimes, Paula. Well what ev, at least no one else knows about that. Speaking of knowing, she still doesn't know about the massive dough we have at home…Aw shit, I hope that Skylar's got that covered too. Oh yeah, good thing he's not here though. We wouldn't hear the end of it on how Paula fucked his brains out. Im honestly scared for him….

Without much commotion after that chit-chat, we finished eating and went to bed, ready for tomorrow, when we get back to our homes…and of course, settle some business.

Try to stick around for chapter 10, as the end to the story draws near!


	10. Chapter 10: Returning with Lammy

Hello viewers (and hopefully new ones), Im sorry for a slow stream of content from me lately, but Im back with yet another one of my Lammy chapts. I've been thinking about doing the Rouge fanfic after this story's done, which I already have a few good ideas for so I hope yall are looking forward to it with me. This one really shouldnt take me as long as it did, but I'd say it came out nicely in the end. Thoughts about doing extra chapters for this have crossed my mind too. For those that are curious about my Tsuyu fanfic, I will get to it after this is uploaded, and I've been itching to continue it tbh. Oh and thanx to the 3 ppl that followed this story too, hope you guys enjoy this one (i kinda did 3)

Anyways, enjoy eue

Chapter 10: Returning with Lammy -

—

Not too long into my small hibernation, what I can only describe as a sensation happens around my privates..and my leg, which made me open my eyes, which I was welcomed to a stunning discovery. Not only no sight of Lams, but Paula being in my face, staring into my eyes lustfully, holding my shoulders, wearing tight, black boots..and naked. "Get ready to fuck my fox pussy, stud. I already got your cock where I want it" Paula informs, which I notice that her moist cunt is right on my dick, and I oddly felt someone's hand under it. My eyes look past her firm hips, and see Katy ready to insert myself into Paula, who was licking my leg to add to the pleasure. Oh no, am I really gonna have Paula go down on me? She precedes to kissing me before lowering her hips, making me go into her vagina, "Mmmm, that's right buddy. This dick is mine now!" she said a bit aggressively before going faster on me, moaning and Katy licks under my shaft. Katy then tongues Paula's anus, and holds on to her ass cheeks as I get closer to climaxing. She soon goes down to my scrotum, "D-don't lick there" I pleaded, but Katy starts getting mouthfuls of my balls, sucking them off, "Mmmm, I miss tasting your testies" Katy said rather playfully, "L-like it? Like fucking this tight pussy, you cheating, anthro-fucker? Like how Im fucking the dog-shit outta you!?" Paula yelled dominantly while tightening her inner walls on my shaft, and yeaaa.. Pretty much fucking me hard enough to make the bed rock. Next moment I start to climax into her, and a load of semen splashes on Katy face, who enjoyed the warmth of the sticky substance while licking it off of her.

"WHAT TYPE OF SHIT?!" I bursted upon getting up, "W-w-what's wrong, hubby?" Lams asked while jerking back, looking at me in shock, "H-huh?" I asked myself, seeing that Lammy was right there next to me, and Paula was waking up next to Katy. "Pheeeew, good. It was only a nightmare.." I confirmed to myself, "Y-you had a nightmare?" my girlfriend asked, "I-I rather not talk about it…Shit got real bad" I replied. "Can you keep it down? I was in the middle of a good-ass dream" Paula said while yawning. If she dreamed about fucking me, I'll be so damn pissed! "Wait..What time do we get off the ship?" I asked Paula, "What time..? Hold on.." she replied while getting out of bed, checking the cruise schedule. "Well damn..Says here we got an hour till this thing reaches shore" Paula informs, "Alright..I really enjoyed my time here with you all, especially with you, hubby" Lams says a bit lustfully at me, "Same here, Lammy" I replied, "Alright people, let's get our asses up. The food here's great and all, but kinda miss some fast-food" Paula says. Katy soon wakes up, and stretches, starting to get ready for the morning route with us. Makes me even more relieved that the dream wasn't real, cuz my life would be practically ruined and this morning would play out so differently. We had another dressing session, which I still cautious about, knowing Paula's tendencies, and ironically I feel some disdain for him with Paula. Anyways, things went smoothly as we finished packing and got off the ship, of course with Murdle following. "Ahh, y'all smell that?" Paula asks, "Home sweet home?" I asked back, "Nope, the scent of Skylar. I can't wait to show him my sexual prowess when I see him" she confidently said, "Speaking of him, where the hell would he be?" I asked, "Hmm Good question..Hey I know, let's call each other when I get back to my workplace, and after you guys make it home. He may be elusive for us, but he's not doing so on purpose" Paula schemed with us. I sometimes forget how smart Paula can be when it comes to planning, and I feel as if plotting like this brings us closer.

Murdle passed his to her, Paula gave the captain the keys who was stationed at the stairway, and we made our way down to the stairs. "Do you know where your family's hideout is kid?" I asked him, "Hmm..It's been a long time since I've been there, so beats me. -3-" he answered, "Damn, then who the hell would.. I know that fox bitch knows where the place is! We really gotta find her" I proposed, "Good idea, hon. We may know what his family's recent goals are too" Lammy follows up…..Then something hit me when we got to Paula's car..Murdle's a fox..Zeeda's a fox..Paula's a fox…No…The possibility really got to me at that moment, so I had to ask "P-Paula…." I started, fearful of her answer, "What's up?" Paula responded before getting in her car, "….You're…Not part of the kid's family…A-are you…?" I hesitantly asked, which made her heart skip a beat for an instance, "The fuck? Of course not. Get your silly-ass in the car" she answered as we got in the car. I still couldn't shake the possibility off my mind..Even if she was a part of them, didn't Skylar say that there've been ex-members to the family? It'd…actually explain her delinquent behavior..I really hope Im overthinking this one. Im sure that man knows. "Do you still think she's part of his family?" Lams whispered to me, "I mean..It's hard to answer that now.." I whispered back, "If you remember..There were tiger goons that were mixed in as ex ex-members, so maybe she just happened to be with them once..But..Wouldnt they mention that when we fought them?" Lammy pondered with me, "Well what ev. It's best to talk it through with both Sky and Zeeda" I suggested, and Lams nods in agreement. Murdle gave us a skeptic glance, but looked back at the window as we were on our way back home. Sky, your ass better be at my home, you blonde bastard! Damn, now Im the one gettin' all skeptical on the way back home instead of Paula..What a shitty change in perspective.

Even when Lammy held onto my arm and leaned on me, this feeling..I know she has uncertain sensation too..Wondering how things'll go from here.

"No more…" Murdle suddenly mentioned, "Wait what?!" I asked in shock, "No more killing..Im putting the past behind me" Murdle answers while looking out into the skies. Wow…I didn't even have to talk down to him. Maybe what Katy said back there really did reach him. "But…I don't know what to do from here.." Murdle continues, "Look kid..You have to live your life the way you want to. I want you to realize that the most" I advised, and he became silent, which infects everyone else. Wait till Katy hears about this, and Im sure she'd be super happy for him too. I saw that Lams softly smiles at me while holding my hand. "Well damn…Looks like that vacation thing did more wonders than I thought" Paula comments in her head, glancing at Murdle tearing up in her rear-view mirror. "Don't…Don't look at me!" Murdle yells, hurdling into his side of the door, "Is…Is this your first time crying…?" I asked, "…..Dont be ashamed to cry in front of us. We're your friends after all. Even if you gave us problems before, we need you too" I followed, and he stared outside the window again.. Im scared what he'll do when we meet his sister. Let alone the head of his family. "Alright guys, no need to get all emo on me. Where to next?" Paula asked, "Remember how to get to that one stadium?" I asked back, "Yeah, what about it?" she returned, "We're going there" I ordered in a rather serious tone. Im still not sure when'd be a good time to tell her about the money…I'll know when I see that she's not greedy. After almost 20 minutes of driving, me and Lams see that our car is in the driveway of the place, which she looked at me with a puzzled face, I nodded no, indicating that we shouldn't mention it…yet. "I'll be in parked in a further spot from here" Paula informed us, "Actually, we scheduled for a ride, so let us change first, then you can go home, ok?" I lied, "You did? Well make it quick. Im starvin' here" she replied. Several minutes later, Murdle waited outside for us to return with regular clothes, and we put the swimming clothes in Paula's trunk as she drove off.

We stared at the stadium, as if it was our first again. This time Lams looked me in determination, ready to head inside. I stirred up the courage in me to walk inside, and beat on my chest with my fist, putting on a determined face as well. Ready or not, old man! We're coming in to settle some shit! Murdle saw both of us confidently marching inside and followed us with a smirk, initially saying "You guys are look so silly like this", but I know he likes how we are now. As we go to the other elevator, everyone that saw us stirred clear, knowing we were on a mission. "And up we go" Murdle said upon approaching the button, pressing it, and comes down in no time. We entered and after a minute of waiting, the door opened, showing quite a surprise. Zeeda bent over on TigerTooth's desk, with her laser-bangles opened at him, readied to fire. "What timing" TigerTooth comments, "What the hell is all this, old man?! You trying to die on us?!" I asked loudly and in confusion, "I made a deal. If I killed him, he'd let me take over for him" Zeeda explained, "Like hell that's gonna happen! You're coming with us!" I ordered loudly, "Ooooo forceful? I like that" she said lewdly, then Skylar twirls into the scene with his gun from the other room, saying "Cut it. You're telling us where the hideout is too", "Good job followin' Plan B, kid" TigerTooth comments with a faint grin. About time we found him too. Looks like we're on the same page, wanting to get to the hideout and all. "Kid.." he called to me, "What now, gramps?" I asked, "My time'll be up tomorrow. Imma be gone" he grimly informs, making most of us shudder inside, even Skylar put on a distressing expression when looking to him. "..W-what….? You're gonna die tomorrow?" Skylar hesitantly asked, "Uh huh…Doc gave me some awful news las' week. Remember me doing all that paperwork when lover-boy and his gal were first heya'? It was my Will. I was signin' all dat" TigerTooth said to us all…I..My knees gave out, and I was punching the ground. FUCK! "Dammit! Dammit old man! Why you gotta go like this?! We were havin' a good thing and-" he interrupts with "No need to get mad, kid. Will's goin' to you" he softly informed, "…W-what..?" I started realizing what he said, "The Will. States that you'll be gettin' the rest of my dollars and keep this place afloat while Im gone. Basically own everything I got" he elaborates..Normally, I'd take that time of deal in a heart beat..But this..The old man was helpin' us all this time.."Honey..Please take it" Lammy said, "…I know..I have to" I replied after standing back up, "Hmph, what drama queens" Zeeda scoffs, "Don't get ahead of yourself now. Word on the street, you got a hideout to take care of. Be done wit' that, come back to me, and you're set fer life" TigerTooth retrospects..That means we have to set up a funeral for him..Im so sorry, old man.."I…Cant believe Im just now hearing this..I..Failed you, sir" Skylar held in his tears, hiding his head in his arms while still having his gun out on Zeeda, "Nothin' you could do kid. Jus' got too old is all. Cant keep me livin' and breathin' forever. Same to you, Murdle" TigerTooth comments. Even more shit about him made sense..He's also trying to make sure he rests easy. "Ok, old man..Im comin' back..And when I do, I want to see piles of dollars on that damn desk! Ya hear?!" I yelled, "Heheh. Ya got it, boss" he replied, "Zeeda! Get off your ass, and come with us! You too, blondie!" I shouted, "Well well. I like a man with authority. If we end up dead, you won't be able to take back this decision" she comments, walking to our side. Skylar followed, and we go down the elevator. "That kid's got spunk, I gives him that. Gone need that head to come back alive though. I like 'im" he comments, finishing the papers to the Will.

Zeeda leaned up against the elevator, giving an odd smile at us, "What could you be happy for?" I asked, "Oh nothing. Just looking forward to you dying and I take over for the geezer is all" she said with a smirk, "Was that part of the deal too? Ok then. Well guess what, I aint going down, bitch!" I shouted, "Oh my, such a sharp tongue you have. That's something I can get with too" Zeeda suggestively said, "Yeah, watch my sis. She'll have you on a table in no time" Murdle warns. I definitely trust her the least. We gotta have her with us. Skylar aims the gun at her again, "You're not done here. Tell me where the base is" he ordered with a serious face on, "Goodness. You're so damn persistent. Fine, listen. There's a deep woods on the city's outskirt we have to get through, and in the very middle of it is the entrance. I'll have to lead so you kids don't get lost" she explains. That's more like it, good work blondie! "If you do anything funny, you will answer to my magnum" Skylar continued to threaten, "Pea-shooters like that don't scare me. Nor the other assassins at home-base" she said, "That's where you, the kid, and blondie come in" I said to her, "And you too, Lams" I said to Lammy, making her blush. The elevator reaches the first floor, and we begin our exit out of the building, several people whistling at Zeeda's sexually alluring appearance, "Even the girls can't get enough of this. I put the Ass in Assassin. Right boys?" she rhetorically asked, and we ignored her antics as she posed at some of them. Attention whore.

"Did you really take of our car while we were was gone?"

"Of course. Boss figured you'd get one by now."

"And took care of the case?"

"I shot down whoever came into your houses and tried to steal in. I disposed the bodies."

"He learned from the best after all."

"….You didn't have to go that far but..That's great. Let's hurry back to the car then."

"I always enjoy a nice ride, if you catch my drift."

"You really like double entendres, don't ya?"

"I double of something alright uo"

"This horny bitch.."

ANYWAYS. We get to the car at this point. Me and Lams get into the front seats, with me manning the wheel. I start the bad boy up and…Oh shit, I don't know how to get home! "I should drive. I got it here in the first place" Skylar volunteers, "Right right. Let's switch" I said as we trade seats, and Lams trades seats with Murdle as Zeeda stays in the middle. "And no pervy shit from you!" I shouted at Zeeda before getting inside with her, "Hey you mentioned it, not me. I see that you want to be next to me?" Zeeda playfully said while looking and scotching at me, making me dash back out the door, and run around to the other side, to ensure my reserved spot of being next to Lams. "Now wasn't that exciting?" Zeeda suggestively asked, "Now I know you're playing too much!" I frustratingly shouted with a blush, and Lams giggles slightly at us. Don't seem like you're enjoying this, Lams. Im really not looking forward to her meeting Paula and Katy now.. "You said we're heading to your house?" Skylar asked, "Yup. Take us home, sky" I answered, "Got it" he responds as he drives us out of the parking lot. Zeeda leans on her side, her leg spreading in front of me and Lams', waving some money around, "Those people really liked the little show I put on for them" she bragged, "I bet you stole half of that" I comment, "You really are pretty deductive. I guess you can say 'you're on the money' there" she said to us. Im so not enjoying this ride now. As much as I'd hate to admit it, probably best that things are like this, cuz I wouldn't want Murdle to be next to…This. I hear snoring from the front. Extending my neck out, I see him close his eyes and leaning to the window. Good, he's asleep. "If we're going to your place, doesn't mean Im sleeping over with you two? Mmmm, I like the sound of that" Zeeda suggestively asked, "…Can you just take her to Katy's?" I asked Skylar, "Uhh sure" Skylar replied. "What's wrong? Don't wanna spend time with me?" Zeeda rhetorically asked me, "You know what my damn answer is! Im only Lammy's boy-toy!" I yelled in frustration, making Lammy heavily blush, "Oh hoho my. What a statement from a naughty boy" she taunts. I mean I didn't mean..I- Can this long-ass ride be over please?!

After 10 minutes of Lammy making sure Zeeda doesn't touch me, "So what's the deal here? Human girls don't fall for you as easy?" Zeeda asked, "Well…I..I just don't have luck with any" I replied and we finally were able to arrive at my house. "We're here now, Murdle. Wake up now" Skylar says while as he shakes Murdle's shoulderd, awakening him and he steps out. As Sky drives off with Zeeda, she winks and blows a kiss at me. Really bitch? Well what matters is that Lams is with me..And Murdle too. "You know the drill, kid. Keep watch over Lams' place. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow" I said to him, "…Right.." Murdle hesitantly answers. I have to be prepared for the worst tomorrow..No, I shouldn't fuckin' think like that! Me and Lams walk off to inside my house, as Murdle goes off to Lams' place. Damn..I really feel like things are really reaching a climax..Speaking of which. I held Lammy's hand, then our eyes meet, and as our blushes synched, we saw a very tense amount of lustful aura emitted for each other, knowing that some hardcore boning was gonna go down. I expect alot of screaming too.

While Skylar was approaching a stop light, Zeeda asked "Oh blondie, would you be a dear and have Paula join us? I wanna have fun with the girls", "That'll be 15$ extr-" Zeeda cuts him off by saying "Say no more. I got your money right here" as he sees her flashed her cash at him from the rear-view mirror. "Damn.. I can't turn down this deal. Hopefully the girls wont say anything about this, especially Paula" Skylar thought to himself. "Im pretty sure that I stimulated some sexual urge in those two lovers. This'll ensure some fun of my own" Zeeda ponders, looking forward to express her devious nature with the girls. Now more over to me and Lams. Both of us were on the same sexual wavelength, and wondering how we'll start off, so we continued our day as normal….As normal as a human-anthro relationship can possibly get. While she was cooking some steaks on the stove, i was holding her from behind, and softly blushed as she looked at me. Lams was then moving her waist with me, trying to get me at least half-erect, and I was kissing her cheek while smiling back. Even though we were doing lovey-dovey shit, one of us could pounce on another at any second. Walking on thin ice in this situation is the best, and I know she felt the same. I'll go out on a limb and say we wanted to see who would break first..but let's say it didn't last long. "Oh gosh.. What if he takes me while I'm cooking..I..I wouldnt mind. I want him inside me..Really bad" Lammy says in her head, still watching the food being almost done.

10 minutes of eating together passed, and we ironically felt like we were dying..Dying to fuck, that is. "So then I said 'You Flat-Earther, the fuck outta here!', I mean, you should've saw me, I was so damn pissed. Dude wouldn't listen for the life of me" I explained a story to him, "Heheh, I..I really wished I had as much umm..confidence to..tell off someone like that. So he wouldn't give you any money either?" Lammy conversed, "Yeah! And he was a greedy-ass! He knew I needed the money to take the metro to get to school too" I replied. "Hey, are you gonna finish that?" she asked, pointing to the mashed potatoes, "Eeeeh, it's what ev. I'll put it in the fridge. Im sorta stuffed" I answered, putting my plate on the counter behind us, "Not as much as you're gonna be..!" I thought to myself as I gently massaged her shoulders from behind. "H-huh? What're you-" she was trying to ask but I interrupt her, saying "Shh..Just relax, babe", and I caress her shoulders slowly. Lams soon pushed away her plate with one hand, and used the other to feel around one of my arms, tilting her head from the growing pleasure that was happening, closing her eyes to help the engagement. My hands then worked their way down to her tits, which I were gently groping, holding them from underneath, "W-wow..I don't think I even held them like this before.." Lams thought, "I…want you to fuck me h-here" she says in a slight nervous manner, "Mmm..I like the sound of that" I reply. Trying to take her shirt off, she stops my hands, "I…got an idea" she suggests, gesturing me to sit in her seat as she got on her knees, "I'll s-start for you.." she added, anticipating how this sort of titjob will feel. She takes my cock out and puts it under her shirt, making the tip stick out from the cleavage and shirt, securely stroking it as she moved up and down. "Mmmm..I like this, babe" I said as I let her continue with the paizuri, feeling the tightness of the shirt and warmth of her ferny furs caressing my member. The shaft starts getting fully erect and throbby between her tits, "Haaauh..His thingy has been growing even bigger each time we do it..Im really not sure if I can take it this time..He must really like me…I still want him inside me.." Lammy contemplates, starting to slam her tits on my pelvis faster while looking away, especially after seeing my pre-cum staining her shirt.. "I..like it when you look at me.." I said, "You..you do..? Ok, h-huhbby" she said back shyly, looking into my eyes with her beautiful face. I held her cheek to comfort her, and she soon started kissing my tip with her red lips, going slower, keeping eye-contact..Im starting to like her calling me hubby now. "Lammy..Im almost there..!" I letted her know, "A-alright, hubby. I'll k-keep going" she replies, closing her eyes as she strokes with her boobs faster, making us moan together. My jizz then painted the inside of her shirt with a few juicy pumps, some flying out of the shirt, splashing on Lammy's face, which she licked off shortly after. "Mmmmm..That was great.." I commented, "G-glad you enjoyed it.." she also comments, taking off her now wet shirt, and pants. Spreading her legs to me while laying on the table, she asks "Do..you have more for me..?", looking at her wet cunt, I answered "..I do now", and my dick got just as big as before.

"He's..he's gonna do me with that..I-Im still not sure if.." she tried to complete her thought as my penis struggles to enter, "Please, hubby..I need it now..Fuck me" she tries to tease, "W-whoa, Lams. She really wants it bad this time..I like it when she begs..Hmm.." I started to plot in my head, slightly deviously, "What'd you say you want now?" I asked with a lewd grin, "Uh..Y-your.." she struggled to say, "My…?" I led on, "Your c-cock.." she shyly said, "Hmmmmm?" I teasingly asked while circling my tip on her vaginal lips, "Haaah..Haaah..I..I want your cock inside me..Please hubby!" she finally shouted with a face turning really red, then I started entering inside her slowly, intensifying the teasing, which was hard for my anticipation as well, "Give it to me, hubby..Deeper! I-I want it now! F-fuck me on the table!" she was loudly pleading. I couldn't help but laugh in my head about how horrible I was for such a tease, but all that's behind me, time to stuff my anthro girlfriend. I leaned in forward while going in, balls-deep into her widening cunt, and she starts yelping, louder than ever, atmosphere being overtaken by squishy noises and her sexy moans. Lammy's hands were planted on my torso, then I finally got to pumping that sweet pussy, making her body move up and down after each thrust. Her cunt was wet enough to start splashing on my stomach while I was doing her, plop noises and creaking from the table continued to get louder. "Harder, hubby! Hardeeer!" Lammy pleads between moans, which made my dick even more erect while inside her and I was going faster, and our moans passionately filled the now hot air. If I knocked her up after this, I wouldn't be surprised, despite the impossibility, and I think she'd want that at this point. Self-reflection aside, I felt her convulsing a few times during sex, didn't stop me though eue. "Im..ready for your cum" she said a bit tiredly, and we both moaned alot together as I released several loads of my semen into her womb, overflowing her love tunnel as our pelvises touch. We of course were catching our breathes, realizing the things she was saying during all of that, and I laid on top of her, soon making out with her. "I mean..I meant all of that but..I didn't think I could say that..even to you" she shyly said, I kiss her lips and say with a grin "I enjoyed myself too, Lams..A bit too much, even", "I-I can..tell..Keep being inside me, hubby.." she lovingly said, "You know I love to" I lewdly reply, making her giggle slightly before getting back to making out with me. "I can't believe that Im able to.. satisfy someone like him.. I guess it does help my confidence a bit. Makes me feel a bit happier about my body even" she self-reflects, while happily making out with me.

Back at the lil' sleepover that the girls were having, Zeeda starts playing with Paula by rubbing her thighs, "You know you like it" she said to Paula as all three sit on the couch, and Paula blushes, looking away. "I thought you were here for Blues-clues over there" Paula said during her annoyance, "I can't have both of you?" Zeeda teasingly asked, "O-of course not! Im not into chicks! 'specially bis like you!" Paula yelled, "Only one way to find out" Zeeda says with a wink. "Hey, can't we go ahead and get some alone time, Zeeda?" Katy asked, "Oh of course. You can always join the fun, Pauli" Zeeda teasingly said, "I was gonna tell you two to get a room anyway" Paula comments. "How big are these?" Katy asked while feeling on Zeeda's tits, "DDDs. At least time I checked" Zeeda answered with a wink, "I can't wait to suck on them…" Katy lewdly comments, "Alright alright, keep that gay shit in your bedroom, ok? Imma be down here" Paula says, and the two then go upstairs into Katy's room. "…Dammit, talking about that made me wet?" Paula asked herself, making sure the two girls got into the room, spreads her legs, putting feet on the couch, and preparing to finger herself. "How much booty you have?" Katy asked, and Zeeda lets her see ass, bending over on the door. Shaking her cheeks a few times, Zeeda suggestively says "I'll let you feel on it yknow", which Katy does, massaging it as they both blush, "It..It's a bit big" Katy comments with a smirk. Zeeda then presses herself against Katy, holding her knees and looking back, "Does that feel good~~3?" she asked lewdly, "Y-yeah" Katy replies. "I can see you, Paulie" Zeeda says after seeing Paula peek through the door, noticing her gaze being closed after she shuts the door, "What a silly lil' girl. Wanna start the real fun?" Zeeda asked, eying at the vibrator machine Katy has in her closet, "…Can it wait?" Katy hesitantly asks, making Zeeda lean upwards and turn around at her.

"What's the matter, girlfriend? Thought you wanted to have some fun."

"I..It's hard to do it with someone like you.."

"Don't see me as a killer, but as your piece of ass for now."

"That's the thing. I've never been with a killer."

"Then who've you been with?"

"Well..Lammy..Kinda Paula..and that's it."

"I'll be honest. This is my first time being in a relationship too, and I thought I was gonna get with that girl's boy-toy, but you.. I do feel something special from you, especially after what you told me yesterday. Makes me not mind being with a lady."

"Zeedy..Please don't leave me..Im really not ready for that.."

"Don't worry, my lil pussycat. Zeedy's gotcha. Now what do ya say I make you feel good?"

"I..I guess there's something uhh..H-hot about being treated by a killer..sure" Katy says, while spreading herself to Zeeda after laying on the bed, and Zeeda lowers Katy's pants before giving her some cunnilingus. "That's so..good..Keep going, Zeedy!" Katy moans out loud, enjoying her tonguing down south. Katy's moans and pleasuring starts overwhelming her, making her happily lose consciousness. "Heheh. Sorry girlfriend. You were so delectable down ther-" Zeeda tries to say after hearing grunts from downstair, specifically about Paula complaining about not climaxing on her own, "Looks like Im gonna have dessert too. HmmHmmHmm 3" Zeeda deviously says to herself while sneaking downstairs.

"Dammit..Am..Am I too stressed to finish?" Paula thinks to herself, then she feels a sensation occurring in her cunt, "Ooooh, that's much better..But wait, i-is that Katy?!" she asked herself before seeing Zeeda attending to her genitals. Paula wanted to jump in surprise but was too taken aback by the already-present pleasure that's been given, "G-get the hell off me" Paula tried to order but couldn't help the growing pleasure that's getting her off, "That's right, foxy..Let Zeedy do the work.." she said while winking at her, holding her slim waist one hand, and lifting her leg with the other. "I..I can't believe she's even good at this.." Paula thinks to herself while heavily breathing and looking down at her in frustration, "W-whatever..Just..Make me cum..And don't you dare take your time with me" Paula tried to demand, "With pleasure~ 3" Zeeda comments before licking her pussy faster, making Paula encounter a wave of orgasms that were shooting all over her body, and her head tilts over the couch to help endure such pleasure. Moments afterwards, Paula finds her body very tired from probably the best tonguing ever, and rests right there, on the couch, as Zeeda stands proudly. She wipes her mouth, "Well! What a stubborn lil' snatch that was. Couldn't even spare much of a moan for me? Oh well, at least I was dominate in the end. Now then, time to rest with my main girl" Zeeda says to herself, slowly working her way back to Katy's room. After resting in bed with her, stroking her blonde hair, she ponders "Hmm..If I were to end up dying..Huh, that thought never really crossed my mind. Oh well, nighty-nighty, my lovelies 3", and finally falls sleep with a smile, snuggling with her new girlfriend.

Look forward to chapter 11, the day of a dangerous intrusion!


	11. Chapter 11: Intruding with Lammy

Hello once again to any lifeform that happened to stumble upon this reading. So this chapter is pretty heavy on the violence and heavy on some intention of characters. Im sure any reading this stuff will be like "What the fuck is this doing in a sexual fanfic?" or "What on Earth is this doing in a Lammy fanfic?", but I basically believe that all of this fighting strengthens the relationship between anyone, anthro or not. Also it's a fanfic, so ppl shouldnt take it too seriously anyway. Thinking about this a bit more, I wanted to make this whole thing funnier, but it's a real struggle with how serious everything got, so it's something to consider next time. It at least has some humor in it, but still. Sexual activity is present, but not in ways anyone would really expect. I will try my best to put out the next and final chapter by tomorrow or the next day since Im not nearly as busy this week. I wanted this to be the last chapter, but it's pretty long as it is. Oh and before I forget, I was able to fit in an early surprise sex scene which I moved to the first paragraph, so readers could keep track, chronologically so yay!

There's also this other thing I had in mind about making extra chapters for this, which I wanna make it a Slice of Life type of thing after this point, and I feel like I owe the fanfic that much for putting the characters through all this.

Now enough of my thoughts, hold on to your privates on this one. Enjoy eue

Chapter 11: Intruding with Lammy

—

The sun was rising into Paula's face, making her semi-conscious, then she feels her undies slipping, "H-huh…?….*Yawns* I gotta wake up.." she says to herself. She slowly remembers what happened before she got…."satisfied", and became pissed at herself for letting it happen again, but the sound of engine into the driveway caught her attention. Skeptic as usual, Paula peeks into the window, seeing a peculiar parked, "Wait..Isnt that Skylar's car? W-why's he here?…..Maybe to confess his love for me….?" Paula asked herself with hope in her heart, and blushes a lewdly drools. Curiosity also got to her, so Paula then goes outside, looking for Skylar, then finds herself pinned to the car from behind, "HEY, What hell's the big deal?! Let go of my ass or I'll-" she stops her struggling when she looks behind, then sees it is Skylar that locked her down, "Oh, sorry…I…J-just don't know what came over me, and…" Paula tries to explain herself shyly, looking away with a smile and rubbing her knees together. "Oh.. It's you" he starts, "I.. I wished I was more discrete about dropping it off. You weren't supposed to see this" he comments, "What's the issue? Trying to keep a secret?" she asked, "Look.. I can't tell you who this really belongs to" Skylar informs, "What's that mean? You can be honest with me" she assures, "….I guess there's no use in keeping it hidden from you but…Promise you won't tell anyone.." he insists, "Weeeell, just to make sure I can do that..You should make me feel _goooood_" Paula alludes to, rubbing her ass on his crotch. Skylar blushes, thinking to himself "What've I gotten myself into?", "YES! I finally got him where I want him! Fucking outside like this sounds really hot too, heheh" Paula thinks to herself with a pretty lewd smile, eyes rolling from the pleasure. "Is this your first time..too?" she asked, "I…rather not answer…y-yes" Skylar answered anyway, "You don't really have any secrets, you just wanna do it with me, right? Well you got me in a good position..and in a good mood, so let's get it on" Paula urges while bumping her booty into his pelvis, awaiting insertion. Hesitant at first, he swallows his pride, then lets Paula take out his dong, putting it to her womanhood, "S-stick it in" she pleads, and Skylar starts slowly injecting himself into her, making her bite her lip and eyes roll more back, sticking her tongue, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! It's…so…Deep~~~~!" she screams in her head in excitement and pleasure. "D-don't stop there, fuckin' do me!" Paula asked aggressively, wanting more, which he deliveries by plunging in and out of her genital, making her moan over the car, resting her head on it, while enjoying the pounding. Several minutes in, they start moaning together, "S-something's coming up..I..!" Skylar tries to warn, making Paula look back, but before she knew it, he came into her, filling her insides up with his hot, white goo. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck…So….Good! Huuuaaah~~" Paula moans as her knees grew weak, nearing a buckling point, but she cared more about being loaded by her man. They both were there, holding onto the car, catching their breaths, and trying to dress themselves shortly after. Paula pulled him by his shirt to help herself balance, "Bet..He..Loved that one..Heheh" she thinks, "I…can't believe I've done…that.." he comments in his head, slightly regretting what he did.

Back at Lammy's, I was between the sheets with my lover. Upon waking up, our eyes met. We were happy at first, but we knew…Today was the day, either we all win and live happily forever, or we die in the attempt. Taking on something as huge as an assassin hideout is something we could never dream, but here we are. "Im…Im scared, hubby…" Lammy says while shaking, "I gotcha babe…Im definitely not letting either one of us die. Same for the others" I reassured while holding her with a serious face on. "Let's see what Zeeda has for us. She mentioned about gears or something that we can use to fight with" I helped recall, "Yeah, let's go" she reply with a slight smile, "Umm…I know that we're…incompatible but…What if we were, what would you name him?" she added with a question and a blush, "Uhh…Hmmm" I fumble while scratching my head, "Probably…I guess he'd still count as a lamb, right? Sooo, Larry Lamb? Lanny Lamb? Luis…y Lamb..?" I tried to answer, "Heheh, if it helps I once had another half called Rammy" Lammy lets me know. I rather not ask where that came from but I'll roll with it, "Lanny sounds the best to me" she tells me with a noticeable smile, "Well we can come back to names later. Before we head out, we should grub out. Cant take out a badass hideout on an empty stomach, right?" I asked rhetorically, "Heheh, I'll let you have at it, master chef" she says while waiting in bed. I pet her head with a chuckle then go downstairs. Lammy goes into the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test, and sees a "+" on it, making her gasp, then back up to the wall in shock while dropping the item, "…..I think..He's looking forward to you too, Lanny" she comments with a faint smile, looking down at her stomach.

"Aaaaalright! Let's get to some cooking!" I shouted. "We'll need a meal fit for heroes of the city. Not that I think of myself as much of one anyway" I added during my search for something to make a meal of….On my phone that is, since I know I still don't know many recipes. "Egg biscuits..? That's a thing? Looks good though" I said to myself, crouched in front of the open fridge and browsing through my phone. "…..I don't have time to be searching all day! I'll just make something practical and filling this time!" I yelled in my head, getting started on making the egg biscuits and grilling some bacon with chopped hams. 25 minutes of cooking pass, and everything was set up, then I heard "Trying to cook it right?" slightly sung from Lammy, who walked up behind me. "Hey, I was gonna call you too" I said while turning around with a smile. She looks at the prepared food and gives a slight smile "Umm, is that it?" she asked, only seeing the egg biscuits. "Oh, nah. Not even half of it" I answer, put on mittens and take out a large tray of bacon and hams, making Lammy's smile appear broken, "Oh my, t-that sure is alot" she comments in surprise. "I wanted to make sure we have alot of energy for this time" I said, "I-I'll….see how much I can get through" she comments unconfidently while sweating, "Oh boy.. If I really am pregnant, he'll definitely know…But if I under-eat, he'll notice that too…What do I do? What I do?" she tries to think, but stops thinking once she heard some creaking, then bats her gaze to me pulling out the chair, "Did you space out? I got your chair ready" I said. "S-sorry about that.." she said, "I'll get the food for us" I insist, bringing us two full plates of what I cooked, along with cups of apple juices, "Want me to feed you this time?" I asked, "N-no…I'm…fine on my own" she answered. Hmm, she usually doesn't mind me feeding her when I ask, but oh well, time to chow down! It didn't take me long, say a good 4 minutes of devour time, and like that, whatever I had on my plate was in my stomach. "Aaaah, that was pretty good, ri- Wait, what the…?" I tried to say but surprised that she finished before me. "Oh I forgot to tell you that I finished" she said while trying to look innocent, "Hmmmmmmm there's something pretty sus goin' on…I feel like it's on the nose, even….Oh well, time to get going" I thought, "No time to rest, lams. Let's get dressed and get the team together!" I said with slight excitement, "Yeah, ress" Murdle said outside the kitchen with a leg of turkey in his mouth and handful of linked sausages. "The hell?! What're you doing here?!" I asked loudly; After Murdle finishes chewing, he informs "I ate all the food I brought in at your place. Anyways Skylar said for us to wait outside". So after me and Lams changed clothes, we waited outside for Sky to show up. Our car shows up in front of us, which had the rest of the gang inside it, Paula, Katy, Zeeda, and Skylar. "How'd you get the other three with you, Paula?" I asked, "We just happened to be at my house, but I hope y'all are ready to head out" Paula answered, "…Or rather…Ready to die" Skylar says while turning his eyes to Murdle, "No need to sound cool, banana-hair. You told me about everything" Paula said, "Wait…WHAT?! You dropped the ball of us?! About us buying this car?!" I asked loudly with an upset face, "….Get in the car" she said, with a hint of surprise in her voice. "How much did you even tell her?!" I yelled some more, "Just.. About how you got alot money from the one performance" he answered while looking away, "*sighs* Well she knows everything now" I said, feeling Paula's hateful aura flowing from the car. But wait…All the seats of full..Let's see.. After we all realize room needs to be made, Lams sits on me, Katy sits on Zeeda, while Sky and Paulsie were separate in the front..Now what to do with Murdle.. "I'll just sit on top. That's how I've also been traveling where ever anyway. :v" he suggested, hopping onto the roof of the car. Well it is Murdle we're talking about, so this stuff is nothing to him.

We started to hit the road with Skylar at the wheel, and get to that HQ. "But hubby.. If..Zeeda and them aren't enough, I won't be sure if I can protect you from anyone like that.." Lammy lowly says, "Im glad you brought that up. I have just the thing when we get there" Zeeda says with a smile, "What do you mean?" I asked, "Just some gear that makes humans like you get ahead. Don't think you can beat anyone with this equipment though" she says, "How much stuff I gotta have on?" I asked, "I'll show you when we get there. HmmHmm 3" she says with a hinting chuckle. "You may say that, but I can make stuff happen with enough planning, so you're about to give me a huge edge, nymphomaniac" I thought. So wait..If I remember right, she said we need to head into the forest outside of town. I dunno how far it is, but hopefully not too far…..Which I might as well give my hopes up, cuz I can't see anything like that in sight! "Don't worry, I know where the forest area is. I was once sent there by the boss..TigerTooth I mean" Skylar assured, "Which may take an hour from here" he then added, "Dammit! Should've guessed it'd take long" I yelled, "Don't be too mad, darling. You should be like my plaything here" Zeeda says while petting on Katy, who's resting, with her head in her big breasts. "At least we have some more time together, hubby" Lammy says, placing her head on my chest and takes a short nap. If y'all say so. I was trying to sleep as well, but I get woken up a few times by Zeeda, who's hand was sometimes rubbing my thighs, "I want you both when we get back 3" she joked, which I ended up ignoring, and was waiting for her to say inevitable shit like that anyway. FINALLY an hour passes, and we arrived at the forest. Never been even more afraid of one in my life. After I let out a yawn, I asked "Alright, we're here. Now where you at with those goods?" I asked Zeeda as we stepped out of the car. "Get a load of these" Zeeda says as opened the trunk, opening up a large briefcase, with some really neat looking gloves, shoes and eye contacts….? "What're the contacts for?" I asked, "So you dodge attacks like mine or Murdly's" she answered, "Wow, really?! How'd you even get your hands on this?!" I asked loudly, "Being the right-hand woman didn't really do much for me, but I had hand in the technology we were building. I also made a slight deal with your boss, so he shared some underground tech in the works too, but that's a long story. 3" she also answered, and where that was heading, I honestly rather not know..I went ahead and wore all of them, but Lams stops me from wearing the other one, "C-can.. I wear the other one?" she asked, so I handed it to her, which it adjusted to her eye's size and shape, making her panic for a sec. "So what about this other stuff?" I asked, "Im sure you'll like them if you enjoy the contacts, heheh" Zeeda says with a wink, and we went into the forest. Paula smirks to herself after putting a camera she brought in her.

Katy gets a guitar before she forgets. Not even a minute in, we started hearing wood cracking around us. Yeah, I actually hate forests. Reason being the wildlife might eat on trespassers like us. "Our boss picked this place since it is the most dangerous area there is" Skylar informs, "But you'll be fine with the three of us here. They should be scared of us" Murdle adds, and a bear jumps out behind him, which Murdle makes short work of by casually extending his claws into him before he touched the ground, making him fall dead on his face when he touched the ground, "Or else that'll happen" Murdle also adds. The woodland creatures that witnessed the scene cleared the way for us up ahead. Brutal as ever, I know.. A few dangerous growls from other critters were heard and Skylar fired into the air with his gun, making them scurry away with the rest of them. Interestingly the deeper went into the forest, it started to get colder, even seeing more and more frozen trees. "What? The forest has AC too?" I asked half-jokingly, "It must mean the place is cold inside. At least for the first floor. The assassins were trained in such conditions all the time though" Skylar informs, "Well that doesn't mean me and us other three were. How the hell are we gonna progress now?" I asked, "I got an idea 3" Zeeda answered. Upon approaching the towering hideout, which Im surprised no one in the city commented about, Zeeda makes a sexual pose to charge the lasers in her mech beads from her hair then fires them at the entrance while pointing. The place was emitting visible heat waves, and some water rushes out of it, "Wait, I thought the kid ripped the main part of your thing out. Why's it so strong still?" I asked, "They each have an innate program to generate alot of power, depending on how far they are from each other. It's pretty complex" she explains, "she says that but…Wait they slid at the bottom of her hair when she did that pose..Man does that thing work weird" I mentally comment.

Lammy holds onto me as we walked inside, everyone's shoes being wet. After coming out of the hallway, we see several assassins confronting us, with another one sitting behind them on a pedestal, with a purple, sleeveless tight shirt and a long spear. He wakes up, seeing Zeeda, "Did you betray The Order?" he asked, "I can do whatever I want, Beldin" she replies, "Get rid of the others" he commands, making the minions swam on me at first. I close the eye without contacts, and zipped away from their unified strike from the new shoes with little problem, then Zeeda lasers them down, and Skylar shoes them to finish the job. "You as well, Skylar?… You were once a great asset before you left unannounced, but that was long ago" Beldin said, "I know what I must do as well. It's technically three on one here" Skylar replies, aiming his gun at him. "Then you all have forces my hand…!" Beldin yells, dashing forward with his spear, which was leaving a trail of ice, but is stopped shortly by Murdle, who grabbed his collar. Upon being yanked, Beldin flips backwards, trying to stab down on Murdle, but is shot several times in the chest by Skylar. The shots were stronger than usual, making him slide backwards, and he looks down, seeing they were bulky blue needles that are now stuck in his torso, "I stopped there if I were you. Just let us through and you don't have to die" Skylar warns, switching the mode on his gun by pulling out a plate from chamber, "If this comes all the way out, those needles will fry your body and explode" he adds. Wow, even Skylar has some really dangerous do-dads too. Beldin became hesitant, then ran forward, triggering the ammunition, popping the plate out on it's own, and dropped to the ground, then explodes violently, which I shielded Lams' eyes from…Got pretty bad, and made the others shudder from the sight. "I have more of those sort of weapons. Let's keep going" Skylar says, walking ahead and we soon followed. After coming up on some stairs and another, we meet our next adversary. "What you three doing with these strangers?" a female assassin said, dressed in white and black attire, similar to the previous assassin, but was emitting static, "We're here to see the boss. Surrender or die like Beldin" Skylar said, "Or die you say? If it has come to that, I prefer neither! No trespassers allowed!" she yelled in anger, streaming her electricity at us, "I got this!" Skylar shouts, dashing in front of us, throwing down a capsule at the ground, making smoke and a solid of non-conductible wall, stopping the wave of volts. Skylar kicks the wall at the assassin, and she stops it with her hand, giving him a bit of time to look around, seeing vents. "Quick guys! Go through those vents!" he shouts at us, shooting the vents open, "You wouldn't wanna see how this ends.. Go!" he adds and urges. Me and the normies go up the vent, which was fortunately not that small, and turned out to have slopes, ascending possibly to the top. "How much you wanna bet the boss is at the top?" I asked almost rhetorically, "Well duh, right?" Paula replies, while the other girls are trying to shake off the shock of what they witnessed.

"Now.. Where were we, Kasarran?" Skylar asked, rhetorically of course, "Your death, traitor" she replied with killing intent filling the air. "Think…Her thing is electricity…Wait!" Skylar thought, looking at Murdle, "I think it's best that you face her. Your body can handle electricity better than us" he says to him. "Ready Kasa? Your time's up" Murdle asks, which made her twitch in anger from not only irritation, but the fact that she's facing the twerp. Murdle dashes forward, which Kasarran throw out a wave of electricity, breaking the ground, but he catches the waves into his hand with his claws out, making his hands bleed but he's still rather used to the feeling and precedes to come at her. "I gotta move and use my steel clothi-" she started to think while dodging, intercepted by Skylar's quick movement, appearing in front of her, and flicks a capsule at her, which opened and puts her into a very sturdy white beams, similar to a straitjacket, pinning her down. "Finish her, Murdle" Skylar commanded, landing a meter pass her. Murdle appears over her, and charges claws with electricity, raising his hand in the air for a deadly chop. Me and the girls heard a very loud explosion coming from the previous floor we just came from. "EEK! D-did you hear that?" Lams asked, "Must've finished her..Let's keep going. don't wanna end up like her" I tried to say casually, but everyone knew about my concerns for even the assassins.

crawling through the vents wasn't that bad, at least I got to see some more of Lammy's ass in my face eue. Anyways, kinda too serious to act pervy. If we happen to get further than the three main fighters, then we're really gonna have to pull together. "Hey…We're gonna have to trade the eye contacts if we're gonna dodge their fast moves, huh?" Paula tries to say with a shaky voice, "We just gotta keep our heads together and…Oh no.." I said, apparently speaking too soon since this corridor leads to only the room next to it the dead-end up ahead..Shit! "W-we're….Gonna have to fight…r-right?" Lammy asks, shaky in the knees. "…..I'll go out first. You three stay here, but Lams, if you see an opening, a swing should be enough" I plotted with them. I peeked into the room, seeing that it's a plain area with rather sizable holes in the walls, a big locked door, and in front of it…..A female anthro-fox woman in leather, similar to Zeeda's, looking sexual like her too. Dammit! We just had to face someone like her here?! "I smell the scent of a pretty boy in need. Don't be shy, cmon out now~ 3" she tries to coax me out. At least she's flat so i got a good chance to not be nearly as aroused. Then I stepped out of the room's vent hole after the gate to it…Explodes?! What the fuck did she do from over there?! "Don't keep a girl waiting please" she said in a teasing voice. I then stood there, seeing what she had up her sleeves. "So what's your thing?" I asked with visible sweating coming down my face. Im facing a highly skilled assassin, what'd you expect from someone like me? Felt like I was gonna die honestly. She walked around me with the clicks of her heels filling the room, twirling with her hair, "Well bad news for you, cuz I like me some men. Enough to keep a fair number of them behind closed doors. Or rather, behind walls in my case" she explained with a chuckle, making me feel a bit creeped out, "I never had a human sex slave as my own though, so you should do wonders for me, hehe" she added with a wink to me. I waited for her to make her first move, then she approaches from behind, wrapping her arounds around me, "Are you surrendering to me already? I like how this is starting" she said in a suggestive tone, as her rather goopy sweat drips down my clothes. Even someone like Zeeda had some great strength despite how fragile they seem, so.. Im not sure how I can stand a chance.. "I also like 'em dead..!" she with her eyes opened, then my body explodes as she releases her grip from me, watching me drop to my knees with a huge, devious smile on her face. "No male has ever escaped from my clutches…!" she said, then looks back, "Now the same will go for females!" she added, looking crazier. The girls stayed in their spot, afraid to come out. "Hmmhmm, frightened are you? I have just the thing for the cowardly" she said while coming up to the vent hole, leaning on it, with her sweat dripping over it. "My detonable nanomachine-filled sweat from my suit will blow these girls out for sure" she thought to herself with a smile (dont ask how this works), getting a bit aroused from the anticipation. "Get. Away. From. THEM" my echo shouts throughout the room, halting the assassin's actions, batting her head at me. "What's he doing?" she said, seeing me raise from the ground, hearing my roars and eyes filled with shock. I look into her eyes with my calm, orange eyes, "Give up while you can" I demanded of her. "Ooooo trying to take charge now? Well let's see how well you do against this" she said while pressing her wrist, which shot her boy-toys at me and I slapped all 10 of them away while walking forward. "How?! You were normal a moment ago!" she yelled in frustration. "Now Im gonna take you down" I said, walking into her personal space. She threw a fast punch, while I smack away before it exploded on me, shocking her even more. "How about this then?!" she shouts while pressing a switch on her chest, activating the nano-machines on my shirt to start freezing me. I quickly threw off the shirt before they got to my body. She was momentarily stunned at the sight of my torso, wanting to feel it with her stretched out arms, then i grabbed her arms, and threw her to the wall at breakneck speed. She then tried to activate swinging blades from the ceiling as traps, and not only did I block them, but I broke them with my fists, which were hot enough to melt them. "These gloves…They're giving me all this power. So this is what Zeeda meant" I said to myself. "Zeeda?! She's with you guys?!" she shouted, "Enough of this" I said, blasting her with an engulfing fire wave from my hands, trying to finish her. The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing and their jaws were dropping.

After the smoke cleared, my body felt heavy from using that move, but my arms suddenly began freezing, "Dammit! The nano-machines from a second ago" I comment, "Hehehehehe! That's right! You fell for my trick, even in your elevated state..Soon your body will be frozen over!" she shouted. Lams tries to swing down at her with her guitar, but she blocks it, even if her arm was bleeding from the impact, "Nice try, lil girl" she said and kicks her away, barely able to block it with her guitar, falling on her back. "There's really nothing we can do, Katy. If we try to hit her, we'll get frozen or exploded on too" Paula says, determined to find a way to win. "He's got quite a number of girls with him. What a player. Well you will all see him di-" she tried to say, before Paula slides under her legs, snapping a camera into her face, stunning her as she held her eyes. "You damn lil brat! I'll bunch you into my victims as wel-" she was about to say but was interrupted by getting shot to death by Zeeda's lasers, "Only I get the pleasure of killing him, Bessiane" Zeeda said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Zeeda then uses enough power to melt me down, destroying the nanomachines on my body. I shake off the water from me, warming myself up, asking "Pheeewie. Thought I was goner too, beeeerrr. Where're the other two top-dogs?", "They're busy, so we should wait for them. We knew you four couldn't take one of the main assassins on your own, but thanks for buying me time" Zeeda replies. Damn, if this one was hard for us, I can only imagine the others. They wouldn't have the element of surprise like us to make an ass-pull of a win just now…I dunno, maybe Skylar, seeing he has an actual wide range in his arsenal.

Skylar finds himself desperately in need for water in the presence of a certain assassin's drought mechanism on his suspending box on the ceiling. "Dammit…Eurcaom, really redid his room this time…What to do.." Skylar wondered, sweating constantly. Skylar was also busy with killing off insects he blows out of his flute, which has a hive-like mechanism in it. "Give it up, Skylar. You are simply outmatched with nothing properly combating my droughter and bugs. My area is a true death chamber" Eurcaom discourages. "That may be true…But I got something for you" Skylar says, "Oh really?" Eurcaom asked, "I saved this for the boss but…Looks like I gotta use it on you!" Skylar said, shoots a poison dart from a swipe of his hand, threw a row of the flute-player's insects, and is between the eyes by it, his head already starting to have blackened veins. "That dart was from a dart frog. Less than a ounce of it can kill a person. Really hard to come by" Skylar said, "Hmph…Good thing you wasted it on me..Because our boss is now immune to all poisons!" he mentions before dying. "Noted.." Skylar said, cut down not only the droughting machine in the ceiling, but Euracaom and his flute as well by dashing pass him with three strings coming from his hand, which were attached to three spinning saucer-blades that he also got ahead of, so with enough maneuvering and precision, he was able to cut through all three targets at the same time. "Now to get to the others. They seem to be on the second to last floor now" he said as he walked up to that floor.

After waiting a few more minutes, the other two showed up with us.

"Yo, Skylar and…..Murdle..What happened with you? You looked the most bloodied up."

"That guy, Komen. We fought in the dark and I was against his sword and everything. Next thing I knew, I became like this."

"Zeeda was able to save them. Now let's not waste time and take out the leader…My former master."

"Does he got a name, blondie?"

"Zelkov.. Last time I trained with him, I almost died…Just like all the other times, but I feel like Im ready now."

"Just as I'd expect from a guy like him. Im ready for him too, so let's kick his ass!"

I yelled as Murdle opens the door for us with his palm, "Don't bother searching her body. That key wouldn't work. That's how she gets her victims all the time" Zeeda revealed. What a bitch that Bessie-girl was. Every one of us ran down the door's hallway, which soon had last-minute assassins dropping down from the ceiling, but quickly gotten rid of by Zeeda's lasers from one leap forward, and Lams followed with her guitar swings, giving them a big bump on the heads of whoever got up. "Way to go, Lams! :a" I shout, and she blushed. It's all come to this.. All my friends, and anthro-girlfriend coming together to take down an allegedly strong-as-hell asshole. Honestly couldn't wait.

"Give Lammy a glove" suggested Paula, who was tailing me. Hmm.. Don't see why not. Worst case, she'll be half as strong….OH Yeah! I could give her both so she can be even more strong! Might be where she was getting at too. Same for Katy if need be. Now then, what we've been waiting for! Another big ass door comes up to us, which Murdle didn't hesitate to fly at it, and kick the shit down. The three of our best immediately came in front of the rest while confronting our head honcho. There he was…Sitting in a chair in the middle of a dark room, under a ray of light, hooked up to a massive syringe behind him..Face aimed to the ground, and long dark hair touching it. Despite his rather fragile appearance, anyone can see the murderous intent from his being…What the hell am I thinking..? Putting everyone up to someone like this…NO! I came this far, so don't pussy out now! "So…You three returned to me at last..And you brought an interesting guest" Zelkov echoes throughout the room, pointing at me, as if he knows I'm the main character. which is retrospectively pretty scary in of itself. "Tell me, boy. What on Earth is a human doing…Meddling in an ASSASSIN FAMILY'S ESTATE?!" he suddenly shouts, which was enough to blow us back a few inches. I muster up some courage deep inside my soul, gripped my fist, and yelled "WE'RE HERE TO BEAT YOUR ASS!", making him lunge forward, but was stopped by the ankle-locks he was chained down to, "...Excluding me" I added, being shock from his assault, trying to look innocent with a nervous smile . A moment later, he chuckled to himself, saying "What a brave remark..But it is far justifying the actions of traitors!" he angrily said, catching his breath. Lammy holds me, looking more scared than ever, filling my body with many shivers of her own. "How disgusting..And you dare to have a human find love from one of our own..? However.. It is not too far from human after all" Zelkov hints, "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, "How all this happened..These human characteristics.. This land was once filled with normal animals..Then scientists released a Gene-bomb, turning a number of us into…This. Over time, that is" he reveals. So that's happened…? Sounds a bit recent. Maybe like 20 years. "You see, even before the events. Our species were always like this, but were rather rare and isolated from society. We made sure by studying the killing arts as you could guess..Then a hand in technology. Right, Zeeda?" Zelkovasked her, turning his gaze to her. "I could've been sure I secretly done my homework" she comments, "So wait..What's the thing here? Why so murderous? You seem to be ok here…Aside from all this shit on you" I asked, "The truth is Im planning to annihilate all humans..They're scared of us…We're scared of them..However..You lot are bothersome as well… That is fine.. I hate leaving witnesses alive anyway..!" he started shouting, punching the giant machine off of him with the back of his fist, which breaks upon impacting the wall. I then hear a loud pounding sound come from the right of me, then I see that Murdle gets his gut punched deeply by Zelkov. Shit, I need an eye closed to keep up! He then throws a series of knives at everyone, which the other two dodged and I could only help Katy and Paula dodge by bumping them out of the way with my skates activating. Turning to Lammy, she only blocked it with her guitar, but it got stuck on the guitar strings. Hearing it, Zelkov ignited the string with his teeth, making an explosive path out of it, and I intercepted it by stomping down on it with the skates. Again, Zeeda was right that these gears would be helpful, but damn are these fast. I can only do this so much though. Speaking of her, Zeeda was able to cut all wires simultaneously by shooting at them with her lasers. He tried to go for me, but found himself stopped suddenly by Katy, who grabbed the string that went for her, yanked it and landed a solid hit on Zelkov. Stunned and knocked back for a split-second, Skylar commences his planned assault, "Learned this from the best I see" he comments, as Zelkov realizes he was covered in 10 separate strings all over his body by not only Skylar's hands and arms, but other ones from the walls. "These cannot hold me for long, Skylar. I have your head too" he threatens, "I know. That's why I did this too" Skylar replies, tripping a set of wires above him and Zelkov, making the ceiling fall on him, surprising Zelkov. How clever, cuz he saw that we were all were pretty separate as we are now and he had his eye off of Skylar the most. Only person he had to save in time was Murdle, who was still in tons of pain from that first hit.. If I get hit by him, I know it's over for me.. Maybe unless I had both gloves, but…Let's have Lams have them for now.

The two other girls hid the corners of the room, watching the ceiling tumble on him. The giant piece of it, landed on his back, which he held for a long moment, then he punched it off of him. Deciding who to target next, he decided to try and hit the ground, but Skylar shot his hands and arms with the needles that killed that first main assassin. Being able to see everyone clearing with the open sky invading the room, Zelkov punches down Skylar with tremendous force, then went for Zeeda, who ended up getting grabbed by her head before she could fire a shot. "Dammit.. He's beating everyone in speed and force..Should've saw this coming but had no idea it'd be this bad!…I'll give it to he-" I tried to think to myself, but he went for me quickly. He bit down on my arm, but I was able to throw the other glove at Lammy, putting all my hopes into her. FUUUUCK! GET THIS ASSHOLE OFF ME! MY ARM'S ALMOST FUCKING DONE! Before he could rip it off, he saw the glove flying at Lams, then steps towards Lammy, but was stopped by a set of lasers from Zeeda while on the ground with a bleeding head, capturing his attention. Lams..Cmon…Im putting all my faith in you….Please..I need you more than ever..We need you…She then closed her eyes, looked at me with a calm smile, "I can't play anything in this state, hubby. Im sorry" she said…No…No…NO..I looked at the ground, trying not to tear up, holding my head and feeling hopelessness taking over..What the fuck have I done?! We can't defend such a massive threat like this! My life is over! "But..As I have the guitar in my mind, I can do anything" she said while turning her gave to him with a light smile..That smile..It's the type that reminds me that..We can make it. Then she did it.. She played a very heartwarming solo, so well that it seems that he was under a daze…Daze..Oh, maybe that's what she can just do now! But how'll we finish off a guy like this? "Skylar! Don't!" I heard from Paula, who looked up, then I saw a Skylar dropping on Zelkov, with a strike spiked-club ready. He held him up as predicted, though to the expense of the floor…He's included the structure of the whole building in mind.. So he's planning to destroy it all, slowly but surely, even he dies in the process. "I taught you too well…Skylar" Zelkov said as his muscles decrease, and he wrapped both their limbs together with his straps he kept under his shirt, "Now you can't do anything..While we fall together. To the bottom" he said to him as they fell through the floors below them, "SKYLAAAAAR! COME BAAACK!" Paula cried. As they fell, Skylar used the rest of the wrap around both of his and Zelkov's body. We saw a tear fly up from the hole before moments later, we hear an empty thud.. Sky…He was able to save us…..Like this.. "That was…The only way..I couldn't do anything else, hubby.." Lams said while turning into her normal, weak-kneed self.

We felt like shit, but at least we survived that confrontation. Several minutes later we made our way steadily down the building with the help of the other two of our team's best. After finally landing on the last floor, we saw him… His lifeless body in the pile of hard rubble.. Zelkov's, I mean. "Play it..again" we suddenly heard from Skylar's voice. Only then, could I cry some tears of joy, but not nearly as much as Paula did. Lammy played a few nice riffs for him, helping him stick out of the rubble and we helped as well. Murdle, still heavily damaged, gave him a smile. Despite my bad arm, I gave Murdle a smirk, "There's something funny about you getting hurt like that. Cant put my finger on it" I teased, "I can say the same for you, chew toy ;p" he replied. So that's it for the family feud… We took care of everyone inside, and no on our team died! Now one last thing..TightTooth's place. Looking to the side of the building I saw a giant bomb, but it seems to have been scrapped and is buried a bit into the building.. I think he tried to make the gene-bomb, but for what reason? "Now share that money you greedy asshole!" Paula said while jumping on me, biting my damaged arm, and I try to shake her off of me, "HEY! Dont bite me there! I'll share, ok?! But get the fuck off me, Bitch!" I pleaded out loud, "What the fuck did you just call me?! You chewed-down sack of shit!" Paula replied aggressively while pinning me down, trying to push her off of me as Lammy tries to help, and everyone else laughs at my expense.

Look forward to chapter 12 (last chapt, not gonna be nearly as long), where the story concludes!


	12. Chapter 12: Living with Lammy

(Moved my thoughts to the bottom this time)

Chapter 12: Living with Lammy -

—

We all head to the car after leaving the premises, and Paula gets her flat ass off of me, mocking my flesh-wound..The bitch. Katy and Paula were carrying Skylar on their shoulders as we trot through the forest, which wasn't didn't have packs of animals breathing down our throats like our first venture through it, as if they knew what type of shit we just pulled. Zeeda patches my arm up with a med kit that was in the trunk of the car, "Hmmhmm. For a guy with a flesh-wound, your arm is still quite firm to the fingers" she flirts, and I roll my eyes. Before we knew it, we were on the road again, on our way to Big T's building with Zeeda at the wheel. It's so gonna take forever for this damn wound to heal, which sucks cuz I always have a hankerin' for Lammy's genitals.

"Hey…uhh..Hubby..I…N-nmv, I mean nevermind!"

"What's up, Lams? Gotta say something?"

"I'll…Uh.. N-no, don't mind me."

"If you say so…..Im sorry for what went down back there."

"Don't feel too bad about it.. I've had some crazy days before.." she said while looking away.

"Like what do you mean by crazy?"

"Like..When I watered down a burning building..Flew a plane with a sleepy pilot..Then it k-kinda crashed.. Chopping down a tree with a crazy lumber-jack guy…Dealing with an alien singer who electrocuted everyone at a concert..Dealing with an anti-me.. Getting my luggage back while I tried out s-skydiving..uuh there's a-also-"

"OK OK, I get it! Phew man, and I thought everything we were doing was insane. You were doing some really dangerous stuff too."

"Y-yeah but…Im glad many things around me calmed down when Im with you..For the most part."

"Well let's hope things will be kept calmed down after we own his place, alright Lams?"

"Are you…sure we can live life in a cramped office like his? I-it sounds like we'll keep being busy with concerts and…..All I really wanna do is spend time with you.. At either of our homes."

"I'll talk it over with him. Huh. I dunno why that thought never crossed my mind."

"Maybe your minds too filled with plowing her?"

"Well I didn't ask you, Paula."

"It sounds like the case to me if Im being honest. Hmmhmm 3"

"You shut up too, nymphomaniac!"

"I understand, hubby.. Coming from all that must've been alot for you..and your arm.."

Hearing that brightened up my mood. I really like how Lams sees the best in me and has my best interest, "Well yknow, thing that matters is that we made it out alive" I said, trying to look cool with a knee on the seat and arms folded. My moment I tried to make was broken when the car stopped rather suddenly, lunging my face into the back of the seat, and I scurried to face Zeeda who was at the wheel, "Why the hell'd you stop like that?! Where's the fire?!" I asked loudly, "There.." Zeeda replies while pointing up at Big T's building, appearing to be burning. "No…There's no way.." Skylar said, looking very worried with widened eyes, "I should've stayed so this didn't happen…Dammit! Pull over now!" he demanded while loading his gun. Zeeda pulled over as close as she could to the place, then Skylar slumped out of the car, jumping on the fire trucks nearby, running up it's extended ladder, then used a hook-launcher to extend to the top of the tower, and run up on it while pulling on it's rope. "Wow, look at him g- Nevermind that, let's hurry too!" I yelled as we rushed into the building, which quickly turned out that the stadium's over ran by thugs. Zeeda shots anyone who were in our way and we got into the elevator.

A moment of the elevator's ascension, it suddenly stops. Zeeda pokes a hole into it with an initial shot through the floor, then charges the beams, focusing them into one point with half a visor extending out of one of the metal hair bracelets, and unleashes a powerful stream of photons down the hole to eject the elevator the rest of the way up. "Why didn't you do that before?" I asked, "It takes time" she quickly replied…What ev, we're at the top floor now! Murdle kicks open the door, and we see Skylar being held down, sat on even, by the big, bulky white tiger as he aims the gun at TigerTooth. "What the hell?! What happened here, blondie?!" I asked, "I must've overestimated myself..That climb took alot out of me. This guy's skilled too" he explains himself. We left the gloves and everything else in the car, so nothing i can do. "Get him, Murdle" I quickly demanded, "You got it :v " Murdle replied, taking his claws out, making the guy bat his eye. "You got kids into this? Im the leader of the gang, so try your bes-" Paula cuts him off by kicking him in the face with the bottom of her foot, making him fly into the table in front of him. "Wow Paula, didn't expect that either" I said with a giggle, "I've been sidelined for the longest. I can take charge from here" she said seriously, "Drrrgg! What makes you think you can take Capre on, lil girl?" he asked while getting up. "Say cheese, fucker" she said before quickly flashing the camera into his eyes, making him hold his eyes and stomps his nuts in as he squirms against the table.. Yikes, didn't have to do all that. "Anytime now, Murdy" she demands before jumping away, then the guy finds himself skewered to the table, ending him…Or so we thought, before he grabbed Murdle's arm, looking at him menacing at first, then pleads "…Plz man, you can spare my life here! I got a kid at home that needs me and everything!", "Well that's what they all say before I kill them :p" Murdle replied, "H-how about this, I make one of you the new boss and I can go free!" he suggests, "Sounds like we really don't need you. just let it go" he said to him nonchalantly. Before he struck I yelled and demanded "Wait!", making everyone stare in confusion at me, "If I were to choose someone…It'd be Paula, and you three could fix the wrongs by starting a new life with the gang" I suggested after thinking for a bit, "But what if they act up?" Zeeda asked, "Then you can kill them all. My orders" I replied, making Zeeda and Murdle have very evil smiles on their faces upon hearing that. "But…my only son.." he tried to start, "Look, they were gonna kill you all anyway, so be thankful I practically saved your asses" I replied. "Hmm I can whip these guys into shape but I got a job now" Paula informs, "Then I'll fill in for you when you need to work" Skylar suggests, "Ooooh Skylar, thank you! You're such a man!" she happily said while holding onto him with a hug, making his body jerk from her pressing on his wounds as he puts on a painful expression.

"Kid.." Tigertooth says from across his desk, lowering his hands as I turn to him. "Yeah chief?" I asked, "My time's…Almost..Up..The schedule's on the wall there.." Tigertooth says, struggling to point the wall to my right…..It really pains me to see him like….This.. As if a black hole spawned in my guts..Big T then stands up, and after he brushes himself down then bandaging his numerous wounds, Skylar insists "I'll…Take you down..To the funeral place". The fire department extinguish the fires around the building, then extend their ladders high and wide outside the elevator door that leads to the office, "Bring him over here. We uninstalled the elevator itself and everything" they urge. "On the way…*COUGHS*" Skylar coughs loudly, spitting some blood on the floor, but carries the big lug on his back, despite clearly overworking himself. It really seems as if he's used to being doing all of this on his own; Well, this literally takes the weight off our shoulders, and…Im not sure if I can handle seeing another person die today… "Don't worry about whoever's down there. Those punks are with me, and I got their leader right here" Paula says, grabbing the wannabe mobster leader's collar, making the fireman scratch his head nervously. I look to Lams, noticing her shaking, similar to a few days ago, "Something wrong, Lams?" I asked, "Well…I don't…want you to..take his place..It'd…It.." she tried to answer, "Yeeeeah?" I insist, "It'd….TAKE AWAY FROM SPENDING TIME WITH OUR CHILD" she announces, surprising everyone in the room enough to drop their jaws, "I…actually knocked you up…..? I thought it was impossible.." I react, "Everyone did too..But it worked..for us.." Lammy replied..Unsure how to reply, Skylar turns back to us with a determined face and a smile, "I'll be the take over the business then! You can be my assistant and Lammy can earn money from her performances here like before" Skylar insists before descending to downstairs, Big T sheds a tear. So I'm gonna be a dad now..I didn't expect this. Like I really didn't. "Im sorry I didn't tell yo-" she attempts to say before I kiss her on the lips to her surprise, then she embraced my affection locking her lips with me. "Hehehe, don't stop 3" Zeeda suggestively says, trying to rub her nipples, making Murdle back into a corner, and I stop the kissing after hearing her, "…Let's take this to the house, Lams" I suggest, feeling embarrassed. "Wait" Lammy began while looking up into my eyes, "I have..something else I wanna start doing" she said, which caught my interest.

So ok.. Here's how things have turned out after we had the kid.. Hours on end, Lammy was screaming in such great agony during birth. I was at her side for all that time, awaiting for our child to be born, feeling many things..Sympathy for the difficulties of the baby coming out of her, coming to terms of entering parenthood, and…Just how is this going to work? At any rate, doc cut the cord and her hair was such a mess..The baby's and Lammy's. Yeah, doc said it's a girl. She had her looks but darker red hair, and…not sure where my traits are. Despite looking as if she stayed up all night…Ok she did, but still, she was able give her baby a lively smile. Lammy then turns to me, "Do you..Have a name for her, hubby?" she asked, "Hmm.. Im thinking…She looks so much like you so.. How about Sammy Lamb?" I suggest, and our baby giggles to the name. "I think she likes it so.. Might as well, right?" she agrees with a light smile, looking at me. I take a really huge breath, cuz this is a new huge step in my life… Oh and almost forgot, back to that thing that caught my interest earlier. Jump to the next three days. "Can you watch Sammy for me, hubby?" Lammy asks, "Yeah, sure thing. Do your thing out there" I reply, seeing her go out the door. Lammy does into multiple supermarkets and restaurants, asking nicely if she can play her music at those places. Many times she got scheduled appointments to come back, because apparently people really liked her soothing solos, and she lets them know if she needs to do the concerts for Skylar. And yea, she fortunately earns money this way, not nearly as much from concert performances, but it's what she does to express her craft that she's impressive at. And this is how she lived her life, and this is what she told me all about wanting this before settling at her house with our Sammy inside her. The En-

Oh and Then there's how i sometimes do work for Skylar as an assistant but dude got most of the work covered on his side. Zeeda is basically Katy's bodyguard she can call in. Murdle decided to go around being a prankster apparently, never getting caught and causing mischief throughout the city; Dropping water buckets on people from the shadows, painting all over the buildings, emptying toothpaste all over porches, leaving disturbing messages in scratch marks on people's homes like "IF 4 PEOPLE SEE THIS, YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT" or "IM WATCHING YOU, AMY", real classic eh? Yeah, he's a whole other issue entirely e e. Whenever I meet him though, he interestingly seems a bit more sulky and hates what he's doing, turning out to just wanna enjoy life, so I'll let the kid do him. Paula keeps a close eye on the punks whenever she can, and if anyone acts up, she can always call Skylar since he has a phone too. Like duh, right?

Hmm I don't think Im missing anything else. Ok then, time to pork, so Lams comes back from her refreshing errands, then I smile at her and go "Oooooh Lammyyyyy~", "Uh y-yes hubby?" she asked, "The lil girl's asleep now so what do ya say we have some…'Fun'?" I asked. "S-sure, h-hubby?" Lammy said while blushing, probably due to it being a while since we actually got it on. I soon laid in bed, already naked, so she can have a full course, and Im the entrée. Before she could touch my erect sausage that she was happy to see, many alarm clocks rang, waking the baby up, making her cry and BOOOOM, an alien saucer crashes into to the room, standing above us triumphantly..For a second, and goes back into the ship after seeing our…Act..We stared frozen at how shit everything go so quickly. Yup, Lammy's _"normal"_ life is setting in, so time to close the curtains here. That's all, folks! :D

\- The End -

That's right, ppl. Main story is over, and as of this ending, this garnered about 450 views which is understandable and of course, numbers jumped when I did the Tsuyu fanfic. Speaking of which, I can finally get to the Rouge The Bat x-reader. I feel some anticipation for it (from myself too), and I'll try to get it done by tomorrow so look forward, guys. I overall liked how this ended, and didnt get too serious...cant say the same for the rest of the other shit that happened. But still, it was an interesting ride while it lasted, and took risks here and there….Ok pretty much everywhere throughout, which it SEEMS that no one is trying to at me with pitch-forks and death-threats from all this, so big plus there at least. Granted, I kept this a secret from the public (like i should tbh). Feels a bit special being the only person that did this sorta thing for some like Lammy. I havent gotten the full enjoyment from doing random bullshit in the city, so im a bit eager to do extra chapters cause some casual chaos, but that's for some other time. I feel great that this was kept short like promised.

All this being said, I got another girl on my hanker list, and her fine ass is named Rouge the bae (someone I've been wanting to bang out since childhood...and maybe her lil' 'companion' too), so catch yall later. eue


	13. Extra 1

Hello readers, wanted to crank this out and keep it short. Just what you would expect in this sort of content, with a bit of reflecting and funny shit mixed in, so not much to say. For those wondering what the plans are this time, I will get to the tsuyu fanfic after this, but only for one chapter, and i decided to work on the Renamon and Lilac fanfic, to gauge interest. Try not to panic tho, cuz they'll most likely be around 5k - 7k words each. I still wanna wait on the Carrot fanfic (from One Piece), probably for another month. On that note, i heard this was a thing…#CAR5OT (ppl r weird)

Anyways, small update done. Get your glasses.

Extra (1) for Lammy:

—

"-bby, are you up?" I eerily heard, trying to open my heavy eyes. I tried to open my eyes, but they shut back closed the next second. "HEY IT'S ME, LAMMY. SORRY ABOUT REMINDING YOU" I began to hear, waking me up, bashing the clock with my fist, and making my heart race..Then I see smoke coming from downstairs, "W-what the hell's going on?!" I shouted, "Uhh..something left the stove on..and I wanted you to see what it was" Lammy shyly said, trying not look nervous. DAMMIT! The fuck could it be?! I stormed towards the door and my undies fall off suddenly. Lammy tries not to giggle, and I frustratingly pick them up, even tied an end of them on one side. My venture downstairs wasn't pleasant, and it turns out to be a funny looking, but big anthro lady bug..guy. He had some food stuffed in his mouth.."..How the hell'd you get in here..?" I asked, and he stared at me while sweating. I then went for my phone (I happened to carry due to habit), and he goes the backdoor as I stared at him blankly. "What's going on in there?" a kid's voice asked, shocking the pathetic burglar, and I see Murdle standing in the backyard, eyeing the crook. He then looks back at me. The crook turns around and sees Murdle, who stared back, and sweats at the sight of him. "Do whatever you want with him" I said to Murdle, rather coldly. The crook then eyes back at me, and finds himself being pulled outside slowly, frightened, but couldn't struggle from Murdle's strong grip. If he was down here for the whole night..Just what was the plan..?

"Ok lams, it's safe to come down now" I yelled to her, turning off the stove. That guy was just weird. Glad he was gone. Lammy then came down the stairway, looking at me with a soft smile. "What happened down here?" she asked, "….Trust me, it's not worth knowing" I replied, "Alright, well..I was thinking we could take Sammy for a little stroll. What do you think?" Lammy offered, "Sure, where to?" I asked, "Maybe to the mall? Im sure they got stuff for us parents to do together" she replied. I nod in agreement, and get the 10th stroller (cuz a lot of crazy shit happens on a "normal" day with her. you're about to see).

I open the door for Lammy as she puts Sammy into the stroller, "Hello sir, do you have back pains?" a random seller asks, then I shut the door back close. "What is it, s-sweety?" Lams asked, "Don't ask" I flatly replied. I wait for a moment, and open the door open, thankfully he is gone. We then journey down to the town, on a clear day full of the weird-ass creatures/citizens we know and love. Like hose-head eating on Eels, Bone boy walking his living rubber dog, and a fish guy throwing a can of tuna as a frisbee. It's hard to tell if these guys are insane, huh? Then again I'm in love with a Lamb-girl and have her kid, so everything's officially fucked (to a degree, literally). Ignoring the bonkers shit around me, we see the mall in no time. It'd be nice if Katty could join us, and MAYBE her girlfriend. I'll consider it next chapter. Then I saw the place that started it all, the music store, which we happened to pass by. "Wanna see if Skylar made you a record deal and if it reached here?" I asked, "Hmm….Maybe a peek" Lammy replied. Sammy is still sleeping in her stroller. I can tell she's gonna be well-mannered and calm just like her mom. If anyone doesn't mind apparent writing like that. I opened the door for her and I still don't see any labels for Lammy when we step in. "WHOA, aren't you that lamb chick from those concerts?!" the anthro-sheep clerk asked, "Uh y-yeah..I..I always did my best out there" Lammy replied, "I can't believe you came out to a place like this! Hey hey, have you made a label for yourself yet?!" he asked, then she nods a "no" shyly, "What are ya waiting for?! Get on it! Like ASAP! We really need the mone- I mean, I'd really like to buy some too!" he encouraged, "I'll..see about that" she shyly replied with a blush, "Oh and is that a stroller? IS THAT YOUR BABY? WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" he asked excitedly, "Me. That's my little daughter" I answered while raising my hand, and the guy blankly stares with the same expression. I think I destroyed his soul. "..Let's go, Lams" I suggest, "Y-yeah.." Lammy replied as we exited, the doorbell ringing in our ears. "Vlad? Vlad, what happened out there?" the manager asked, and he walks out of the store, taking off his employee shirt.

Ok, back on track. To the mall. Hopefully nothing weird'll happen…..Now I know something odd's gonna surely happen. I'll try to prepare my nuts for it. The mall was not at all void of the weird shit I saw all the time outside. A dolphin guy trying to buy a surfer board, a shark girl that has a shark guy as a body pillow, and computer-headed man who had tons of watches in his bag. Maybe he wants to pawn them off? I have no damn idea. Some of this stuff makes me always question if my relationship is as bad as others think.. Then again it could be the baby part. Sammy woke up and looked around her, but was very confused at all things she saw, which I slowly ducked her head back into the stroller, to save her developing mind the weird she's not ready for. The mall itself apparently had alot to it. 12 Food courts, a job center, some indie place, a 2nd floor 8-seated rail-carts that had 40 on it (the thing can go 40mph), build-a-guy plush places (one is enough), a car dealer place, of course a jewelry store (that's the name of the place), and several clothe stores that also sold pricey shoes. "I haven't been to this mall in a few years. They really re-worked the place. I could start sharing my music-making talents here" Lammy said with a smile, "I'd be creative too if I saw the strange citizens walking around. Im surprised they don't have a theater here" I said, "*giggles* Yeah, that is weird. They have alot of room in here too" Lammy replied. I see a skating rink that had rather professional-looking skaters there, "Would you wanna try skating?" I asked, she blushed with a scared face, nodding a "no", "What's wrong?" I asked, "I…..Always fall..and my boobs..T-throw me off" she replied unconfidently, "…..And my skate flew off once, then slit someone's throat..she was sent to an emergency room…..I rather not talk about it" followed. Pretending I didn't hear I thought I heard, I suggest "Let's go to the small playground they have and see how well Sammy plays with 'em ", ""S-sure, hubby" she replied rather reluctantly. As if I couldn't a bad feeling on weirdos as it is, I see a tall, plain-faced monkey anthro guy in a green shirt, looking at a book, called "Passing My The 'D' Banana", with a cover of some lonely guy preying on some hot-looking anthro-moneky girl (she had lipstick on, eyeliner and had big tits) from a tree with a devious smile on his face. Is he reading an M-rated book in public? I may be a bit pervy myself, but I wouldn't be caught dead doing that. "Go on, Sammy. Play with the kids ^^" Lammy happily said, putting our baby down on the ground, crawling in the play pin. It took me some time to realize, but this sicko with the book was circling around the play pin. Could it be cuz he likes kids?.. Or my Lammy?! Either way, I'll gonna kick his ass if I see him make ANY funny faces AT HER! Calming down my mind, me and my girlfriend sat in the elongated seat that was part of the wall of the pin, seeing our lil' girl grow, step by step. While we were distracted, perv I was eying looked at Lammy from a seat across from us, then was sending brainwaves to her, making her feel odd. It took me a good minute or two, but I saw that…her tits were growing?! "(H-how could this be happening?!)" I yelled in my head, surprised. Lammy noticed it later, making her blush red with a brief surprise face, hoping no one would notice. The money chuckle-fuck gave her funny glances, which I started to notice quickly. The moment he put the book in front of his face, I stood up, then preceding crushing him in the balls and kicking him in the privates, "YOU WERE LOOKING AT THEM WERENT YOU?! I DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BY YOU AINT GETTIN' AWAY THAT LOOK OF YOUR'S!" I growled with an uproar, which he cried "EEKKK EEKKK!" while squirming in pain, and Lammy quickly put Sammy in the stroller as the parents around me were staring at my scene in awe, pulling my away from the guy. I was still pretty pissed at him, but the further we got away from him, Lammy's breast size were returned to original size. That fucker! Better watch his back from now on..!

To try to simmer down, I told Lammy what I saw the whole time, "Oh? Well I'm glad you did…'That' there..but you didn't need to cause a scene" she said with a half-smile, holding my arm. I looked away in a bit of embarrassment. "Let's check out this one pre-school" she suggested, "Yeah, sure.." I replied. We went to said pre-school to look at their availability, which we found out was next season, so three more months. 20 more minutes of walking back home, Lammy shyly asks "Umm..sorry about how things turned out at the mall but..How do you feel about this date we had?", "Feels weird" I replied while looking to the sky, "Why's that?" she asked, "I went to school" I answer, making her chuckle. Felt like my vitality went up by a decade at that moment.


End file.
